Leah and Snow
by WildWriter85
Summary: What if a Quileute guy that had no clue about vampires was bitten in La. What if he finds the Cullen and the Wolf pack? What if he found Leah, and fell for her?His name Is Richard A. Snow and this is his story.RXL Takes place after BD. T for now M poss.
1. Drifting Snow

_**AN: SM owns the characters except for the ones I make up.....**_

_**Hey guys, I wanted to do a new story that I think is pretty Original Hope you enjoy Reviews welcome.**_

_**The main character will be described in a later chapter.  
**_

Now where am I? I pondered to myself looking around atop a large tree, but seeing nothing but trees. Recalling the small adventure that just happened to me. I had been chased by giant wolves, though they must not have been normal ones, they were fast and from what I knew normal wolves don't hunt people. Glancing down at my arm and examining the scratch mark from the big black one... Strong too... I added.

Still looking around. I froze for a moment as I heard growling from below. Those wolves were persistent, I did notice they had stopped chasing me for a while, it must have been because they wanted more of their friends. The three wolves below me did not look like the ones earlier, though the large brown one was larger then the black one from before. Sitting there waiting for them to leave after realizing they did not pick up my scent, I saw the most unusual thing, the largest of the three changed into a human.

_These are what they call Werewolves, right?. _I considered quickly and decided to take a closer look. leaping silently I landed on a lower tree branch and watched.

"Damn it Leah!" said the now human wolf. "I don't need this right now. I was playing my Nessie. I don't know what Sam meant by he found another Leech. All I smell are the ones from before." he yelled at one of the two wolves.

_Interesting, so they can change at will, that's not how it works in the movies._ The thought entered my mind quickly enough, as I watched another of the wolves change, into a younger boy with sandy brown hair.

_And what was this about other vampires?_ I focused and realized he was right the Scent of dozens of vampires were all over this place.

"Hey come on Jake, we are doing this to protect Ness, and the rest of the Cullen." said the sandy haired one. as he quickly pulled on clothes like the one called Jake.

The last of the wolves turned and walked away. A moment or two later it returned clothed and human.

"Like hell I'm doing that for them, Seth! I am doing what we should be doing. Protecting our land. Period!" she said. though The moment she came into view I forgot about everything. She was HOTT. She was tall must be around six foot three,with long luscious legs, well toned too. he skin was dark like the others but she also had this glow about her. Her hair was was shoulder length, and the color could not be simply called black, it was raven colored, or maybe onyx. I was still getting used to having such great vision. Her face was scowling slight at the moment but beautiful nonetheless.

_**CRACK!**__ Crap!_ I turned behind the tree quickly. _Nice one, you oggled her so hard you broke the branch you were holding_. I reprimanded myself. I listened hard and carefully peeked my head around, All three of them had changed back to their animal forms.... and though I should be worried I could not help watching the smaller grey one. Even now she was beautiful.

I grabbed at the pain on my shoulder and suppressed a gasp of pain, a reminder of what happens when your not careful....

Turning back to watch her...them. I saw that they were heading in different directions. The two guys were heading towards the north, the one names Leah...

_Leah.....Leah.. _I smiled at listening to her name, it was a sexy and beautiful name. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts I watched as she started to head east... Towards those other wolves that had chased me here.

Continuing to hold my shoulder in attempt to dull the pain, I followed her. I gulped at the burning in my throat, this awful burning and stabbing pain like fire centered in my throat. I knew what it was. I was hungry. I had not eaten food in almost a year, it tasted disgusting to me now and did not help. I knew what I needed I was really pushing it now, putting it off for a whole month. I wondered if there was anyone around, knowing I was not going to get lucky enough to find some murder or rapist around here. I watched her for a moment more before deciding I should deal with this pain first, before I do something stupid.....again.

I turned and jumped to the ground, Running was great, I have never had such as good time just running I could do it forever. Again the burn in my throat make its self known, sighing, I slowed down and focused on listening. this was pretty cool too, I had to admit. My old ears might have been filled with cotton. Listening I heard every animal around me, their breaths as they smelled me, a predator nearby, Their heartbeats, racing from fear. Sighing again as I realized that there weren't humans nearby. I smelled the air hoping to pick up the scent of a hiker or maybe a forest ranger and if i could I would try to hold out and see if there was a town nearby, maybe even a hospital, but nothing, just animals. Opening my eyes I pointed in a random new direction and started to run again. I kept listening carefully for the sound of those wolves but was lucky. Though I wouldn't mind seeing Leah again. A sudden crunching noise pulled my from my thoughts of her.

"You don't look like A Volturi..." came a deep and velvety voice, _ Damn it Downwind! should have paid attention to that.._

"Yeah you should have.." He said as he stepped out from behind a tree. He was a bit shorter then me, lankier too. His hair was short and rust colored, and looked like he just woke up.

He padded his hair as I thought about it. "I'm American, don't know what about Volturi, or whatever you called me." What do I look like a pasta? I thought about that commercial, where the Italian chefs were crying "Bertolli" and smiled at the thought.

"No not that, I said Volturi, from Italy." again that commercial popped into my head and I heard him growl. I rode my hands quickly

"Whoa bud, I don't know who you are by I am a little different then you. I don't want to hurt ya ok. Can you just tell me where the closest town is?" I asked looking at his eyes,

_Ok, their not red so I should be ok_. I relaxed a bit, then remembering those wolves. _This guy is not dark enough, or nearly as big... but who know he could be one of them too.....maybe he know Leah.... _Giving myself a mental shake I amended,_Yeah now might not be the best time._

He growled and crouched low. Like those guys in LA, _but they had red eyes like me.... what the hell? _I was confused now.

I took a slow step back and caught scent of a vampire. _Crap, not now.... _I groaned to myself and said to the guy "Ok wolf man, or whatever you are, There are some bad guys coming. You might want to get out of here." I warned him, but he did not move "Seriously,I am sure your tough and all but these things coming are a lot more dangerous. You get out of here and I will see if I can lead them away, Their probably after me anyways." I turned and heard movement from behind me.

_Good he left..... Now maybe I can out run those guys.... maybe lead them away. _I planned but then I heard another growl and more movement..Then I realized what I was not hearing.

Crude, please tell me I'm wrong. I begged and listened hard....nope not a heartbeat. I leapt up instinctively as the guy behind me leaped, grabbing the tree branch I watched as he flew past me and turned quickly. Then his buddies showed up.

"Friends of yours?" I asked looking at the new guys who showed up, One of them looked like he could be a starting player on a NFL team. Short black curly hair and a big grin, like he was pulling a prank this very second. I mean really he was huge, muscles on muscles, and he was taller then the others. The other was shorter the the tank with legs, but taller then the shorty. He had this dirty blond-ish hair with this wavy look. He had some muscles on him too, like a karate guy, he looked small but I bet he knew kung-fu or something. I noticed they all had amber colored eyes.

_Great! First the linebacker from hell, and now a kung-fu fighting vampire.... At least the first guy looked easy enough. Might be better to run though...._

"No chance of that, I am pretty fast." Said the the rust colored hair one.

"You might think so RUSTY, but I'm pretty quick on my feet." I called back.

Man how does he do that,its like he can read minds or something... I complained still weighing my options.

'You mind if we join the party Ed?" said a voice from my right.

"I think we can handle it Jacob." said Rusty. _So Rusty's name is Edward huh_.

"I would rather you not call me that...." Edward said looking at me as the two wolf guys from before came walking into view. I noticed that Leah wasn't with them..

"He seems to know who you and Seth are....." I noticed a small grin appear on his face.... Maybe mind reading is not so crazy afterall.

Ok this was not looking good for me. I was still pretty sure I could out run them but, I was not sure I wanted to test that just yet.

"Why are you here?" rusty asked. then before I could answer he interrupted "And my name is Edward, not rusty."

The big guy looked at him and started to laugh."Rusty?"

I took their distractions as a great chance, I jumped over them and ran as fast as I could, Looking over my shoulder, I realized I had not gotten away yet. He was right.

_Damn, Rusty really is fast. And that Jacob guy is no slouch either. _I complained. They were catching up, _Aww Hell!! _I started to run as fast as I could now, getting worried they might catch me, but slowly and steadily I started to pull away. Finally when I knew I had lost them I slowed down and looked around for some idea of where I was.

The trees were not as thick here. and I could hear people and cars. "Yes" I cheered and walked towards the sounds. It was a small town, nothing like LA

Seeing a police officer, I hurried over to him. "Hey officer?" I called. He had a coffee in his hand, _Atleast it wasn't a doughnut_.

"Can I help you son?" he asked examining Crap, forgot about my eyes.

"Uh, yeah I'm new around here, and I am looking for the Hospital." I said looking around pretending to be searching, while keeping him from staring at my eyes.

"You alright? If you need it I can drive you." He offered. I smiled _Nice guy _atleast.

"No it's not an emergency, but I just want to know where just in case, you know." I explained. He gave me one more hard look before pulling out a pad and pen and wrote out directions for me.

I thanked him and he said "No problem kid, If you need something ask someone, most people around here are nice...." He paused and looked as though he had a question. I waited wondering if he was going to ask. finally he said "You know the Cullen's?" I looked at him confused

"No sorry." With that I turned and headed down the street following the directions.

I finally found what I was looking for. It was very clear and easily discernable building.

_Now all I have to do is wait till dark._ I thought groaning.

Hours later, the sun had set and I could see the stars, "Finally." I complained. The burning feeling was starting to become a real pain in the neck, well throat.

True I could have just killed someone, but that still did not feel right, I had done it before, but.... I shook my head not wanting to think about it right now, I had to focus.

It was late there would be a lot less people around. I quickly and silently snuck into the open window, I took a deep breath and held it just incase someone was bleeding.

I looked around as reaching the hall and looked for a map. I figured the blood would be held in the same general place most had them.

Tapping on the map Basement one: Morgue. I turned and hurried for the stairs as quickly as I could before I would need to breath again. When I reached the stairs I exhaled and breathed in again, then taking the stairs a few at a time I cracked open the door just as the guard was passing. He looked back at the door the moment I closed it. I jumped up and grabbed the pipe above the door and held myself up just as the guard opened the door and moved to walk back upstairs. I dropped down and through the door the moment I had enough room.

_Tom Cruise eat your heart out._

Not passing anyone,I took another deep breath and opened the large refrigerator door, Worried their might be a spill and make me pig out. On the shelves were dozens of blood packs. I looked at their labels carefully, I wasn't picky but I also did not want to take a blood pack they might need. Finding O-type the most common.

They had a lot so this should be ok. I thought to myself, and turned around and saw I was not alone, I was surprised I had not heard them, but realizing they did not have a heartbeat, I realized why.

_Shit, how many vampires are there?!?!_


	2. Snow Bank

**hey twilighters, I am putting this chapter up now because I am going to a midnite launch of twilight's New Moon**

**so enjoy the chapter, and see you all again soon, and MY incredible beta has finally suckered me into making a twitter**

**the name is the same as my handle WildWriter85 so hit me up.**

I kept the blood pack behind me, wanting it to be safe in case they'll be a fight..

_Shit, I've met more vampires today then I normally do in a month._

I stared at the two of them, the guy was a little older looking then the others I've seen today. His hair was blond and he had a lab coat on, so I assumed he was posing as a doctor.

That was a surprise, _ A vampire quack. Easy pre,y steady food, but how doesn't he get caught?_ I wondered.

Now, the other one – small, short haired girl- was definitely my type; not meeting that Leah standard, but definitely in the single digits in my top ten Sexy list. With her tiny figure and black hair in a trendy spike-out look.

I smiled at her. "Hey, you're really beautiful, what...," I started, but she cut me off.

"Sorry stranger, but I'm with a cutie already," she said. I wonder if I could change her mind....

Before I could start any kind of persuasion, the guy that was with her spoke. "Hello, my name Carlisle Cullen."

I looked at him, then at her and back again and opened my mouth to ask the question, but again, she cut me off, "Nope, not him. He's married," she laughed a really attractive laugh and nudged the guy next to her.

I saw that he was waiting for a hello, but it was strange..... _ All this blood here and they aren't grabbing any? They got gold eyes too....Ah, screw it, I'll just ask._

"They put something in the water here, for you all to have gold eyes? You are all vampires right, same as those other guys who jumped me before?" I asked the both of them.

It was Carlisle who answered, "Oh, so you met my sons?" Then he laughed and continued, "Not in the water, but we have a different lifestyle, as opposed to killing people...." He looked at the bag behind me, "or stealing from hospitals."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen Doc, I'm not hurting anyone stealing this. A guy's gotta eat, right?" I said, attempting to defend my actions, then realizing this, I shrugged. "Now, please move before you two get hurt. I'm hungry, but I don't feel like hurting you."

I didn't want it to come out so harsh, but already the burning was hurting more than normal and I was already gripping my shoulder in response to the pain.

"I see you also don't want to kill people. How about you join us at my home with my family and we talk?" he said, as he pulled out a pen and paper and started to write something down.

"You going to be there shortie?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Yup, so will my husband." she laughed.

I looked down at her hand.

"No ring," I noticed, "he better hurry or else I might steal you away," I said smiling at her and leaning against one of the racks,_ Who ever caught this little firecracker, better move quick before she gets away._

"Why don't you come over and tell him that yourself?" she said as she grabbed the note and handed it to me. I saw the height difference between us, _Yeah, she's definitely no Leah._ But then another thought occurred to me.

"Hey shorty, you know those other guys who tried to jump me, right? There were these two who were....," I grinned at how I was going to put it ".. eal animals. You know them too?" I asked.

She nodded and said they would be there too. Before I could ask, she added, "All _three_ of them," she said with a grin, like she knew what I really wanted to know.

I took the note and they let me pass. I was surprised they did not try to take what I was stealing, I smiled at them.

"Thanks Doc, I mean, Carlisle. Shorty, I wanna meet the man that got you so into him," I laughed. "He must be something."

I turned, planning to leave the same way I came, but instead they walked with me to the front door right past the security guard, that greeted Carlisle. "On your way out Dr. Cullen?"

I looked at Carlisle. _Ok so maybe he really is a doctor, not just posing as one._

"So, when should I head over?" I asked, thinking _if find the place and I don't get chased around again. They seemed friendly enough might as well be a little nicer. I mean, this Isn't LA, and tough is not required at all times._

"If you'd like, I get off my shift in about fifteen minutes, we can give you a lift. In the mean time, you can get to know Alice a bit."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. I have been running for a while now. A ride would be a bit of a rest."

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me with her out the doors, towards their car.

"Hey Alice, all harmless flirting aside, if you need anything give me a call ok?"

She smiled. "Harmless flirting was fun though. Though you might be a bit more flirty then I was ready for." I grinned and pulled out the blood pack. Before I started drinking, I looked at her.

"Oh sorry, did you want some?" I offered and again she laughed shaking her head.

"Nah, we do it differently around here. Who knows, maybe you'll like it." Then she looked at me with the same grin as before, when she told me those guys were going to be there. She stepped out of the car and closed the door. I realized she was letting me drink in peace.

I tore into the bag at the corner making a hole, then on the other side I bit into the bag sinking my teeth in it. I drank quickly, for some reason the bag always started to melt, it was really annoying the first few times. I drank it down not leaving a drop or spill in their car, the bag was all but gone too. I breathed in and let out a large, relived sigh.

"Ahh." The burn was gone,and now I knew I could hold out at least three weeks easy. This past month of not feeding was tough. I rubbed my throat, feeling the soothing and refreshing feeling. I could barely feel the burn now, it was just an itch. Rubbing my shoulder, I felt the scar on it and the pain faded too. I opened the car door smiling.

Alice smiled back at me, seeing the good mood I was in. "I see you're in a better mood." I laughed and her smile grew in surprise.

"Yeah, well I can get a little grumpy when I am starving." I stretched out, feeling good again. Then I remembered why I was coming up here in the first place.

"Hey, do you know if there are any Indian Reservations around here?" I asked Alice. I stared at her when she did not answer. She had this weird, faraway look, like she passed out on her feet. I tapped her shoulder lightly, worried she was having a fit or something.

"Hey, hey you alright?" I asked. I was about to run back into the hospital and try to find Carlisle when she suddenly laughed and looked at me.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, sorry about that." She was smiling that way again. It was bothering me, because I knew that smile. That was the exact same look I had when I used to play poker in college; it was the smile used when I had four aces.

"What was that about?" I asked, relieved she wasn't having a fit after all.

"I will tell you about it when we get back home, ok?" she said and hopped into the car, as Carlisle came walking up.

I shrugged and got in, I was full and in a good mood, they were going to give me some help and answers. I didn't feel like I was in danger, so I relaxed a bit more.

As we pulled up, I was staring at their home. "Wow." The place was huge! "How many people live here? This is like Cribs," I said wondering if MTV ever came by.

"It's not as great as that. But it's home," Alice said as she hopped out

"You should see my place." I said following her and Carlisle.

"Well, let's have you meet my family. Alice called to tell them that you would be joining us for a short while."

"That's fine with me. I really need some answers though, and maybe a map," I told him honestly as we reached the door.

"Esme, I'm home" Carlisle called. A very beautiful women came walking up to Carlisle and hugged him. she had a kind and gentle face, that was almost heart shaped. I couldn't help but smile.

"Jazz!" Alice yelled and ran past me leaping into a guy, who I assumed was Jazz.

After that warm welcome, I realized who he was. It was Kung-fu boy from this afternoon.

"If he's here, then so is that football player and Rusty?" I asked looking around.

"I believe I said before that my name is Edward."

"Aww, rusty doesn't like his new nickname?" Teased the big guy as he walked over to me holding out a hand.

"Hey, my name's Emmett." This dude looked bigger up close.

Taking his hand and shaking it, I said, "Hey Emmett, I'm Richard. Nice to meet me guess you work out?" I added.

He lifted his free arm and flexed. "Maybe a little, but this is all thanks to milk, does a body good."

I laughed, Emmett was an okay guy.

Then an extremely good looking blond girl came down the stairs. "Whoa." Looking at Emmett I asked, "Who's the Victoria secret model?"

I felt my hand being squeezed a little harder.

"That's Rosalie, my wife....... and yes milk did that body good too."

I laughed as he winked at me. "I get it," I said and gave her a wave.

"Rosalie? I loved your work in Vogue magazine."

Emmett laughed. As she came over, he let go of my hand and wrapping both arms around her he kissed her.

"So we got..," I started "Alice and Jazz, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and his beautiful wife Esme." I pointed at each couple. Then grinning I pointed at Edward.

"And finally we got Rusty."

Instead of being angry he smiled, then he said, "Oh Bella, and my daughter Renesmee, will be here shortly." I didn't miss the smug look he had.

_Bet his Bella must be a real looker, for him to be looking that smug._

"She is." Edward said, answering my unasked thought.

"So what? You can read minds?" I asked and he nodded. "Nice."

I looked at Emmett and said in a loud whisper, "Remind me never to play poker with him." ,I got a laugh from Alice and Emmett, everyone else smiled.

"Please have a seat," Esme said, waving to the couch.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen," I said finally walking away from the doorway. Looking around the room I said to Carlisle, "You must make a good living as a Doc? Man, I should have stayed in college.... Oh wait, that's what got me here in the first place."

"Please, call me Esme." she smiled as I sat down, I noticed she had golden eyes, and the fact that everyone kept glancing at my bright red eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

I reached into my jacket and pulled on some lightly shaded glasses. "Better now?" I asked the room. I really did not want them staring and feeling uncomfortable in their own home.

"We are sorry Richard, It's just we had some bad luck lately, so everyone is a bit cautious." Carlisle explained. Alice and Jazz came and sat right next to me.

"Jazz, meet Richard. Richard, meet Jasper." He held his hand out and I slapped it slightly. "Sup...... Jasper huh, cool name."

He smiled. "Thanks." This guy wasn't so bad either. But I had a reason why I came here in the first place.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I came because you said you were going to give me some answers." I said looking at Alice and Carlisle.

"I know. And we will but before we go into deep detail, why not tell us about yourself a bit. Since the rest of the family is not here yet," Carlisle said, but just then the sliding glass door opened and in came a pretty, long black haired girl and a little kid.

"Not bad Rusty, no wonder you looked so smug," I said laughing at Edward. He got up and hugged her, walking with them back to the piano bench he had been sitting on. I got up to say hello to them.

Everyone in the room suddenly got tense. Edward was shielding Bella the her kid, behind both of them. Emmett and Jasper were on either side of me and Rosalie was right behind me.

That surprised me and I tried to make a break for the door. I turned around as I reached it and saw they were all in the same place, they suddenly looked at me.

"What was that for!" I yelled at them, who would have thought they were planning to gang up on me.

Alice was the first to say something. "Come on everybody, relax. Not everyone we meet is planning to hurt us you know."

Alice walked over to me slowly and explained what happened earlier this month. about the army from Volterra and the almost war between them and the Cullen's friends and family.

"Oh," I said after she explained, "I can see why you would be jumpy, but think about it. I even told you guys I never knew who you were."

"Well, you got up a bit faster than we were expecting," Alice accused.

"Sorry, I didn't know, not used to this whole vampire thing," I said apologetically.

"How long has it been since you were changed?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, almost a year now, give or take a few months."

He was surprised by my answer.

"You're a newborn?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I'm twenty-two.... well I guess I'm dead now, but I was twenty-two."

Carlisle sat down and explained the meaning of a newborn vampire to me. Then how he had discovered they could live off the blood of animals just as they could off human and their choice to not harm people and still live a life.

"Oh. So I guess I am a newborn then. Animals, huh?" I said a little skeptically. I was already sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm Bella," said the newest girl, then turning slightly and putting an arm around the little girl, she said, "And this is Renesmee."

I smiled at the shy little kid behind her. "Hi," I said, then looked towards Bella "You have a cute kid."

And I was not one for calling kids cute."My name is Richard A. Snow. It's nice to meet you, Renesmee."

She moved slowly and touched my face, just as Emmett warned "Don't freak, ok?"

Before I could ask what he meant, I was bombarded with flashing images of everything they had told me about. A minute later, I blinked at Nessie.

"Wow. Well, thanks for filling me in, Nessie, " I said laughing. Nessie was what she liked to be called apparently from all the images.

Hearing someone walking up to the door I looked over and saw through the window the three from earlier.

"Hey, if it isn't the Wolf Pack." I called out to them, as they entered.

I could not help the grin growing as I waited to see Leah again. The first one through the door was the leader and Nessie's best friend; Jacob Black.

_Black..... Black... That rings a bell for some reason....._

"You!" Jacob growled and lunged at me.

_Not again......_


	3. Past's Reviealed, and Truth Discovered

**A/N**: I just wanted to thank MY Beta for going over all my work, I know I'm a hassle a lot of the time.

Richard's back story comes out, lol. A special shout out to YourfirstLastLove, o0FLAM3S0o, sparechange1224, and Leahlover1208, for all the reviews.

Also thank you all for reading and favoriteing and alerting my story.

Now on to the show.

_Not again......._

I was just about to jump out of danger when Ness moved to block Jacobs leap, It was kind of funny, it almost looked like he stopped in mid air when she moved to shield me.

"Nessie move, he's dangerous." he half growled giving everyone else in the room the evil eye.

Edward scoffed saying "Please, like we would ever put her in any danger."

After everyone settled down I looked around and realized that only Jacob and Seth came in.

"Leah doesn't come in, Richard." Alice supplied.

_Was it that obvious? or could she read minds too?_

Then realizing that Rusty could, I glared at him and thought as hard as I could _"You say ANYTHING and I will hurt you...got it?"_

He laughed "Don't call me Rusty and you got a deal." He offered, I nodded.

"And no she doesn't read minds, she can see the future." I turned and looked at her. I grinned and said "where do you keep your crystal ball?" she rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard THAT one before, and Jasper here can change other peoples emotions." she added hugging Jasper.

"So that's how you got her huh?" I said to him winking, he smiled and laughed "Nope all natural has a thing for a military man."

Jasper told me of how he met Alice and of how they met the Cullens.

"Well since everyone is telling me about themselves I guess I should too." I offered and was surprised they actually seemed interested.

"Well my mom, moved from Washington when I was five to LA. She got this art contract and said that was the reason, but I think it was because she did not like it here after my Pop walked out on her when she was pregnant with me. I grew up in LA and went to college. There when I met this really leggy red head." I smiled at the memory she was cute and asked if I wanted to go to a party at her place, and the words party and hot girl were always a good idea.

"So turns out she was a vampire." My arm moved to my shoulder instinctively.

"I was lucky it was LA, someone fired a gun and some cops rolled up and spotted me and her, they saw the blood and thought she was mugging me. They tried to chase her and I was in a lot of pain, cops aren't very friendly sometimes so I ran." Remembering the pain, I gripped my shoulder harder. But I smiled and continued.

"So I ended up falling over from the pain and fell down some steps to a basement of a condemed building." I really did not want to talk about those five day of agonizing hell, The burning, the screaming, the pain. I shook myself a bit

"I guess it was pretty bad I don't remember it well, but a few days later I woke up and the pain was gone, well almost, my neck burned like hell and my shoulder hurt."

"It was night when I woke up and well I could see really well, and hear, I was strong, I liked it." I decided to skim past how I found out I was a vampire. After I woke up I started to head home and came across some guy trying to rape a girl, he had a knife but I felt like superman. Yelled at him and he jerked in surprise and ended up cutting his arm and the girl. I couldn't control what happened after that. I remember it getting red and hazy and in an instant I was on him and her, biting down on them and drinking their blood.

"Well since I found out I was a vampire, and I really did not want to put my mom in danger, I sent her a letter saying I wanted to go and do some traveling, and would drop her a line later."

"She was just ok with that?" asked Bella

I laughed "She always called me a free spirit, and it helped she was very laid back." I missed her a lot but what could I do.

"So she called my phone, and left me a message that if I ended up in Washington I should go look up some of my roots, she was very proud of her heritage. Which brings me here looking for a map." I finished looking at Carlisle

Alice chimed in bringing me a laptop "Here, I have Google all ready. If its not far we can show you the way to where ever it is."

"That would be great, I am a little bad with directions sometimes." I said slightly embarrassed. Turning to the computer I pulled out my phone and opened my voicemail.

"Hey this is Rick Snow, If you have the right person leave a message and I will get back to you when I realize I have my phone off again." I listened to my voice and laugh, so much more different then now. I pressed my password.

"Hey sweetheart, it's mom. Have fun on your trip, I was worried when you didn't come last week, Call me a bit more hun ok. Love you.......Oh if you end up passing through Washington soon, you should go and see our hometown. Just look for La Push Reservation. See if you can find Bill and Seth and Sue. Tell them you Lonna's kid ok."

I rolled my eyes at the message _Would have helped if you remembered to give me their last names Mom._ I thought.

I started to type "La Push, Washington." I said out loud out of habit when I type. I heard commotion coming from behind me and looked back. All of the cullen's were smiling. Jacob and Seth were looking shocked.

"What? You guys know of the place? Is it that far?" Wondering how long it was going to take for me to get there.

"Oh not too far...." she snickered looking at Jacob and Seth. Seth was on the floor laughing at this point.

"Do I get to be in on the joke or not?" I said Jacob just stared and through his laughing Seth said "No way!! This is too funny!"

I just stared, and looked back to the computer screen, clicking on the map I found out what was so funny. _Oh!_

I started to laugh no wonder it was so funny, it was about a twenty minute drive away. I looked back at Jacob who still looked shocked.

"What you couldn't tell I'm Native?" I said then looking at Alice "Never mind about showing me the way guys. There were some big wolves chasing me in that area this afternoon so I don't want you guys to get hurt." Looking back at Jacob "Your like them, you think you can help me out Jacob?" again Seth laughs some more.

"This poses a problem..." Carlisle spoke up. I was confused by what he said

"Why? I need to go there, those wolves must me friends of his." I looked again at Jacob "What, you going to be a jerk and not help a guy out?" He still didn't answer, and I started to feel a bit annoyed. I got up angrily "Fine! Its not like I couldn't out run your and their asses earlier." I stormed towards the door, but remembering that Leah was still outside, I suddenly did not want to look at her face while I was angry. I looked at Jacob and felt myself calming down and remembered what Jasper could do. I turned for the door Bella had came in from and stormed off before Jasper could completely mellow me out.

I ran in the direction the map had showed me, staying in the woods, I knew there was a road that would lead me right to La Push but I really wanted to run and me running is something people would notice. I had not been running all out wanting to keep an ear and nose out for those other wolves when I caught the smell of really wet dogs coming up behind me. Looking back I saw the three of them coming up behind me.

"Screw you Jacob." I yelled back and started to run faster. I had been paying too much attention to the three behind me that I had almost missed the smell of wet dogs coming from in front.

_Shit... Just what I need._ I groaned. I pivoted and banked a hard right. I was now being followed by five of them. Again the smell came from ahead of me. I banked left this time. Trying to keep moving in the direction of La Push. But every time I thought I got away I caught their scent near by.

_They're trapping me._ I realized. I needed to hide, it was late and I did not think me running into La Push while being chased by a bunch of wolves in the middle of the night would be very welcomed. I turned again and ran as fast as I could towards the town. I knew I lost them when I made it to town. Looking for a motel was not as hard as I thought, the town had two. I chose the one closest to La Push, and decided I would make my way there in the morning.

I got my room and walked in. I new that I did not sleep but it was nice to have a place to rest, but I kept an eye out just in case.


	4. Snow Fall

Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy.

I reached over and turned the tv, it had been a while since I could do this sort of pointless thing. A rerun of law and order. I stared at the tv not really watching it. It has been only a year and already my memories from before I was attacked were fading. I remember vaguely when I was five.

"Richie hunny are you ready for a new adventure?" my mother asked.

I was staring out the window. "Mom. Do we have to? I like playing with Sam. Him and me are going to go and look around the forest."

The rest was hazy but I remember waking up in the forest under a tree. Everyone was looking worried and my mother had been crying. They asked me what I had been doing out here and I told them "I was sleeping, cause my mom said we were leaving soon." I remember hearing her laugh "That's my snowflake."

A knocking on my door shook me from my memories. I smelled that now familiar wet dog smell.

"So the wolves have come knocking, huh?" I called through the door as I searched the back windows hoping for an escape. I looked carefully and saw that there were also wolves patrolling the back window.

_Shit, what the fuck was their problem with me? _ I thought angrily to myself.

One of them started to bang yelling "Open up Richard."

"Don't you have a bone you can go bury or something?" I yelled back annoyed now.

"Just let us in." I heard some one snickering

I walked over to the door pulling it open roughly and ignoring them I leaned down grabbing the newspaper, looking right at Jacob I threw the paper over his head and said straight to his face "Fetch!" then turning back to the room and laid back down thinking

Seth laughed and said "Ouch!"

"Shut up Seth."

"Hey you asked for it, with how you froze up yesterday." Seth said, then he knocked on the opened door and said to me "Hey Richard, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater, You were talking about my dad and mom, Harry and Sue, yesterday remember?" he asked.

I remembered mentioning A Harry, and a Sue, but I did not know they had a kid. I looked at him and said "I don't know if you guys can come in... the sign said NO dogs allowed." I finished looking back at Jacob

Seth smiled and said as he looked out my back window "Don't worry they aren't planning an attack they just want to be careful."

"Oh my mom became an elder." He said, not bothering to hide the pride in saying it. I smiled "What about your Dad?" He face faltered slightly "He died of a heart attack a little while ago."

"Oh I'm Sorry" I said feeling bad he smiled slightly and said "It's ok..." I could tell it was anything but ok.

He looked back at me and regained his composure "So my mom is an Elder and Jake and I told her about you so, If your ok with an escort, she said that she would like to see you."

I sat back up and looked around "You do realize this does not feel like a good idea right?" He shrugged and said probably the only thing that would have made me do it.

"Well it depend do you trust you mom and Mine?" I groaned and got up

"Ok lets go." I walked right past Jacob without even bothering to look but still managing to say "Asshole." Seth slowly following.

Seth had started to walk towards the forest with Jacob, but realizing I was heading towards the road, he stopped "Um, Richard where are you going?"

"To La Push." I said bluntly and started down the road, It was only about five miles and it was cloudy.

Seth caught up with me and was walking besides me with Jacob bring up the rear. "You know the woods are faster." he mentioned.

"Yeah, but just because I trust my mom and your mom. That doesn't mean I trust everyone else, or mean that I'm dumb enough to go running through the forest with all of you around me." I said glancing to my sides and watching the wolves running close by.

We finally reached La Push judging by the sign. An old ford was parked by the sign. "Hey Seth!" A women called from the driver's side.

"Hey mom!" yelled Seth as he waved.

We reached her truck. she smiled at me "Boy, you sure have grown. Hop in, its going to rain soon I'm sure." Seth and Jacob climbed into the truck bed as Sue opened the passenger door. "Just in case, the sun decides to pop out."

I climbed in saying nothing as we drove toward someone's house. Seth and Sue talked about what they were going to have for dinner. Jake just kept watching me from the corner of his eye. I ignored him looking around. My memory still hazy but the whole place felt familiar.

"You know, I remember you. How is Lonna?" Sue asked leaning closer

I smiled at her being nice, thinking she would be strict and mean or maybe afraid, judging by how she had wanted me to come.

"Well I haven't seen her in a year, but she was doing great. She got married, and is planning to have a baby again." I said smiling at her. Remembering that by now she might have had her new kid...

We pulled up to a nice house, as we climbed out a older man in a wheelchair was sitting on the patio waiting for us. Sue lead the way.

Sue introduced me "Richard Snow, meet Billy Black, one of our other elders."

"Hey Pop!" Someone called from behind me, it took me a second to realize who it was.

_Please... no. If there is a god, please let me have misheard him..._

"Hey Jake!" Said Billy Black with a friendly wave before turning to me. "Hello Richard." he said seriously before giving me a slow smile.

"I remember you well. Your mother was a very kind women. I remember you and Sam used to play a lot. If I recall your mothing used to call you...." He sat thinking before Sue finished his comment "Lonna's little snowflake."

He laughed "Yes, that was it." Jacob had just past me and Billy noticing the tense motion I made as he did.

"Come now boys, lets go inside and talk about this." Billy said as he rolled into the house.

"Yes Richard, we would like to know what happened." Sue said leading me inside.

As we stepped through the threshold I saw that it was not only five of us. Several other people were there, including Leah. She stood next to Seth and Sue Clearwater.

_I wished our first real meeting would have been under better circumstances._ I thought bitterly

"I feel so welcomed." I said sarcastically

"Your lucky to be here, Bloodsucker." Growled one the the others, I glared back at him

"Fuck you Mutt. My mother is the one who told me about coming back here." I said scathingly and quoted "We are one tribe, one family. Our land will always be home to our blood and kin." I felt slightly proud of myself for remembering her tell me that, my mother loved her heritage and she wanted me to love it too. "So I have every right to come here!"

Many of them growled as I said this, but Billy Black raised his hand to quiet them "He is very right, no matter what this is still part of his home." Then looking to me he said "However I know a few things from our resident vampire..... friends" he added looking to Jacob and a nodding Seth. "And I know your eyes are from feeding off of humans."

"It is wrong to eat meat from a dead animal?" I said looking at him, before sighing and explaining "This is from drinking blood from a hospital." slightly annoyed thinking how I had to defend myself. I looked to both Sue and Billy. "Look I did not choose this. I could not go home and see my mom, I am alone. I remember my mom telling me how kind our tribe supposedly was to each other. I just wanted to see it, the way she saw it." I looked down tired of all the glares, but I could not lie that Leah's glare hurt most.

I turned to go, and walked to the door, turning back I asked Sue "Sue? if you can, call my mother... tell her that I came by and she was right."

I had stepped out the door as Sue stopped me. "Where will you go now?"

I shrugged "Wherever I want." then chuckled angrily "Well wherever I can go."

She took a step closer and I heard Leah's voice "Mom!" I was surprised by the fact the Leah was Sue Clearwater's daughter. But also by her voice, It was a little rough and yet had a soft timber to it. But it tore through me, her calling to her mother like I was some dangerous monster. I saw that the people who came had already changed back into wolves.

"You don't need to run me out, I am gone." I said growling and running off before they could try to chase. I ran to the forest knowing they would not be far behind. However before I left here I had to see two places, I wanted to see them with these new eyes and not let them fade away like my other memories. I would only have a few minutes. I pushed as hard as I could begging this tireless body to move even faster. I could see the cliff edge in sight. I felt my memory returning slowly like a movie slowly refocusing.

"Rich, hurry up!" Sammy called already much farther ahead, He loved running and getting places as quickly as he could. I was the oppsite I always took my time getting anywhere I was going at my own pace. I made it finally to the top, and Sammy was already laying down inching closer to the ridge. I, wanting to be cool, walked closer before laying down too. We crawled to the edge and looked down. It was so far to us then....

"Hey Richard..." Sammy said looking at me seriously.

"Yeah Sam?" I said still looking down

"One day when we get stronger and bigger we HAFT jump from here ok?" he said as though jumping off cliffs was a normal thing to do.

"Yeah Sammy we haft to its a promise." I answered immediately.

I was looking down the cliff's edge again. It no longer looked so far. I has a pretty good swimmer in college. I put the tips of me feet over the cliff edge, and took a deep breath. I jumped as hard as I could into the air, I felt myself flying upwards I looked down and saw the ledge I had been on was now at least fifteen feet lower then before.

As I fell towards the water I saw the wolves had caught up. They stood at the ledge and I could still see the glares and anger in their eyes.

_They will end up ruining this memory after all..._ I thought and just as I was passing them my memory flashed a picture of Sammy sitting up on the edge holding his arm flexing "We have to yell something awesome too.... How about...." I grinned remembering how silly it was, but I went as far as this I might as well do it right.

"Snow Fall!!!" I yelled at them as I passed, laughing at how stupid I was being. Just before I hit the water I turned and twisted before straightening out and making a perfect dive. If I had been human I don't think I would have made it, But I was so much stronger and agile now, I cut through the water like I was walking through grass. I then heard howling, looking back I saw a human figure diving.

_Maybe then can't do the doggy paddle._ I thought mockingly and hurried to the shore, I still had one more stop to make. I loved how fast I was in the water now,I had been on the swim team in college and compared to now, I might as well have been wearing water wings.

Reaching shore I did not slow down, I had a lead since they would either have to change and leap or back track to reach me now. I ran through the trees looking for the familiar rocks I used to play at. After a few minutes of searching I found them, They formed a chair with a stump in front like a stool. I padded them and hurried on, it was not hidden but I still missed it twice. The tree was not special in any way but when I was five it seemed impossibly large. I sat down right where I had fallen asleep when I had first left. Wishing I could still sleep, but all too soon I could make out the scent of wet dogs.... I could hear their breathing even their footsteps now.

_I guess I am getting used to it._

With a heavy sigh I got up and ran not wanting them to find this spot. I made it back to the Cullen's home quickly enough. Hoping for one last favor, though I had barely known them. As I arrived I could see Jacob sitting on the couch from the window. I groaned, I did not want to see any of them. I turned and headed deeper into the forest. Thinking I could try what the Cullen's had told me about.

After running deeper into the forest, I listened for heartbeats. I smelled the air. I could smell a lot of animals, I focused on the slower heartbeats, the faster ones had been birds and smaller animals. I crouched low when I head the beating I had hoped for. following it as quietly as I could until I saw an Elk, I was lost at this point. wondering how I was to do it. I caught scent of others behind me and I saw Alice and Jasper walking up slowly behind me. I had already growled at them without meaning to. I realized what I was doing and told myself sternly

_they were not hunting me or my prey _so I relaxed.

"Hey Richard." Alice whispered.

"Giving it a try huh?" Jasper said watching the Elk. I shrugged

"I figured I might as well try in case I can't steal it." I replied watching the Elk carefully.

"like this." Alice said as she ducked into a crouch, she leapt at the Elk tackling it from behind. It was interesting and slightly erotic at the same time, her hands ran up the elk's neck wrapping around it delicately as she pulled it to the ground. Slowly she put her lips on to its neck, like kissing a lover. I watched as she drank, when jasper had set his hand on my shoulder looking hungrily at his love. I realized he had been feeling the same thing I had

"Sorry.." I said grinning as I ran my hand through my hair, he smiled back "Then why not stop checking out my Alice and go try it out yourself." he said still watching Alice. I noted how he had emphasized the word _ MY_

"Yeah, I don't need Rusty's mind reading to tell me what your thinking..." I said giving him a wink and hurried off to find me something to drink.

As I finished drinking the blood I grimaced. It tasted like someone had watered down milk. Though I had to admit the soft burning did soothe slightly. I saw Alice and Jasper heading towards me both arm and arm around each other.

"So you coming back to our place to say good bye?" Jasper asked.

I stared at him "Did they tell you they chased me off?" I accused angrily

"No but I could guess." Alice said "See none of us are allowed on their land." She explained about the treaty.

"That was not my treaty though. Why should I have to be punished for something I never asked for." I said to them.

"Here give me your phone." Alice said suddenly. I handed it to her before I realized it, She dialed something then handed it to Jasper who did the same, before handing it back.

"Here now you have our numbers." She smiled

"Thanks Alice, but what's the point? I am never coming back here again." I told her.

"Well come back to and say by at least, Jacob and Seth are already gone, Leah and Sam came to get them." She said smiling again.

I thought about it for a moment before finally agreeing. "I should thank Carlisle, and Emmett was pretty cool."

"And how could we not have you call Edward Rusty one more time.....He _hates it_." Jasper confirmed

"I knew you would." Alice said and ran ahead.

Looking at Jasper I asked "Is she ALWAYS like that?" he nodded laughing before we took off after her.


	5. Sam and Snow

**A/n:**

**I know it has been forever, Sorry I just have not had that writing mood. Hopefully that will not be the case soon**.

* * *

As we reached the house a old truck was pulling up.

_What running me off wasn't enough? They want to run me out of the state too?_

Sue Clearwater followed by her children Leah and Seth, along with Billy Black and Jacob. The looked like they were waiting for me.

Alice smiled and said "You might want to go see what they want...." again with that winning hand smile before leading Jasper back to the house.

I walked over to them "I'm leaving don't worry." Saying coldly. Sue and Billy looked abashed.

The bushes behind me shook. _ What? Are they going to follow me until I leave? I thought venomously  
_

"Remember me?" Called a low and deep voice from the bush. A guy stepped out he had a muscular body, and a face that seemed older then he looked, copper skin, very tall around six foot ten, his black hair was cropped and brown eyes.

I shrugged. "Why would I? I don't know any of you." Then looking back at Sue. "If my mom calls tell her there was an accident. That I drowned or something" I said before heading towards the house again.

The guy from the bush was grinning then he said. "You forgot me, but not the Promise? I'm hurt Snowdrift." I stopped and turned around. Waiting. Thinking.

_Snowdrift? Promise?_ A half second later my brain seemd to snap it all into place.

I pointed at him. "Sammy?" It couldn't be.

"Living and breathing..... Too bad I can't say the same about you." He grabbed his arm flexing just like when he was a kid. I started to laugh, he grinned.

It was a incredible thing that I met Sammy again. My quick mind was still able to hear Billy and Sue tell me as long as I did not hurt anyone I would be welcome on Quileute land.

I walked over to Sammy, and stopped "Ugh! you smell like a wet dog." I grinned

"Your no bed of roses yourself." he shot back.

"So you both smell. At least its better then you both going all mushy on us" Jacob said.

Sammy introduced me to them like I had not met them until now. "Him and I were practically brothers when we were kids." I rolled my eyes,

Sammy had a smile on his face. The others looked surprised at him smiling. Then with a pride dripping from him he said. "Oh, you have to meet my Emily."

He looked at Leah, Seth and Jacob. I noticed a slight tense feeling, but only for a brief moment, "I'm going to go get tell her. You guys bring him ok, thanks" Without a word he ran off at full speed.

I shook my head "Same old Sammy."

"Who was that?" asked Seth.

"I guess Sam?" Jacob said unsure.

"You take him Seth." Leah said not even looking at me.

"No can do, Edward and I are going to check out this car." Seth said as Edward came walking out. He passed me grinning like he had a secret.

"Jake you do it then." She said quickly. I started to feel like she hated me, but I have not even spoken to her.

"Sorry Leah, Nessie and I are going for a walk." he informed her and ran up to the house.

"Does she make you wear a collar?" I said quickly. trying to show I was still right here.

_She really doesn't want to go with me. _I felt a pain in my chest. I thought my heart was dead.... Why did it feel like it was being shredded.

"Whatever." she said and turned to run into the forest. I watch her leap into the woods. Even though she was angry and clearly hated me, I couldn't help but notice the almost dance like way she moved.

I followed after her walking. "Hurry up so we can get there already." she said harshly to me. I continued to walk peacefully, not wanting to rush this rare chance to be alone with her. She really was beautiful. I stole glances at her ahead of me while taking in the forest around us. I heard a growl coming from her direction before I finally heard a more human groan. After a moment more I caught sight of her still away from me but human and within sight. She would glance back at me with a glare then look ahead again.

Before I could stop myself "Why do you hate me so much?"

She stopped and waited. I was surprised she had not changed yet, to attack or leave me. She groaned and said "I don't _hate_ you. I just..." she did not finish.

"You just..?" I waited hoping to hear her speak more.

"I just don't want to see Sam and Emily." she finished. But before I could ask more she turned and asked. "So you knew Sam when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, until I was five." I said and began to tell her about some of the things we did.

"Yeah so he started to cry when he got stung, he was so mad I got away without a scratch." I finished and before I realized we were slowly moving closer to each other, I made it a point to ignore the smell. But it was hard to ignore the raidaiting heat coming from her.

Then we were suddenly being called by Sam.

"Leah, Snow come on." he yelled before ducking back inside.

"I brought you ok, now I'm out of here." she turned and ran, leaving me slightly shell shocked. I watched her go through the trees, One second a Wood nymph dancing through the trees, the next a powerful warrior of the forest flashing away.

I watched a few moments after I knew she was gone, then turning and heading towards the little house.

As I neared the house The smell became more and more apparent. "I cant take this" I said stopping and staring at the house. It reeked from dozens of different wolves. I had been putting up with the scent all day, I did not mind it while near Leah but I was at my limit.

"Hey guys how about we go somewhere with.... uh.. a little more air?" I tried to explain tactically, Sam looked back to the house apperantly not realizing what I had meant. Fortunately for me Emily did.

"I think a walk would be nice." She said smiling at me. I could hear her heart beating fast. _Must be worried._ I considered, Sam must have been thinking the same because he made sure he was between us.

As we walked I would listen about the recent thing that had happened, and was surprised to hear about the almost war that happened.

"Wow, that could have gone bad." was the only thing I could say. Emily changed the subject to how they had met. I saw for a fraction of a second Sam's face stiffen with remorse and guilt before it slide back to normal. I realized exactly why Leah did not want to be here. Then suddenly Emily stopped. I turned around and saw that Sam had stopped the second she did.

"I just realized we have been going on and on for nearly an hour now. Why don't you tell us about you?" I laughed, I could see why Sam loved her she was very kind.

"Well after I moved, my mom and I lived in a normal city. It was incredible at first, and a little daunting. But I got used to it when I entered middle school I found I had a real knack for running and swimming. In High school I made the varsity team."

"Ouch." Emily said I looked back and saw she was gripping her ankle. _Crap. Blood._ I thought and held my breath just in case, It never really bothered me much when I knew it was around, I would have been in trouble if it had been larger amount or I did not know that she was bleeding. Sam stiffened as he realized she was bleeding, he turned at me and shoulder checked me...Hard.

I felt myself get lifted off the ground, and I knew that my body was no feather. "Omph." I said as I was thrown a few feet back.

"What the hell!" I said to Sam. But he was already shaking and changing. "Calm down, Sam." I said to him getting up and crouching to defend myself if I had to, but to no avail. He was wolf now growling. I stepped back slowly. I did not know who would win in a fight, but I knew this would not end in a light scuffle. I was already trying my best to keep calm, My own senses were screaming at me "Danger! Danger!" and the blood in the air would not help things. Emily took a step towards Sam.

"No!" I growled at her. If she got close right now, a simple human, against a werewolf in full defense mode... yeah not the best idea. But my warning only made Sam angrier.

"Emily! Stay back!" Said someone from the woods, I knew her voice. "Leah, get Rick out of here me and the guy will take care of Sam ok." came who I thought was Jacob's voice. Leah burst out of the woods with four other wolves. She ran past Sam at an impressive speed, as she past me she said "Hurry." without looking at me. I caught a good look on her face. She was not exactly in a happy mood. I backed up making sure i was not at a lunging distance before turning my back and running with Leah.


	6. Love Falling on Snow

**A/n I know it's been forever Sorry, I should be back on track now. Hope I still have some readers out here. ^^**

We hit the forest at a dead sprint, the moment Leah's foot touched grass she was already changing. She ignored her clothes as changed letting them rip and shred into pieces. I watched unsure if she was changing to be able to move faster or if it was to have an excuse not to talk with me. We moved through the trees for miles and still she gave no sign of slowing or any hint of wanting to speak with me. I settled my breathing, trying to not get annoyed, but it did not work. She jumped over fallen logs in a graceful manner, like a lithe dancer. It managed to make me follow for this far but that was no longer cutting it. I stomped hard in mid-step and made a clean and sharp ninety degree turn and keeping my momentum I shot off, I enjoyed choosing my directions most of all when running, it was liberating going in the direction of my choosing. As another fallen tree crossed my path, instead of leaping over it I stepped hard on it using it as a vault to fling myself into the air. I threw my arms out like wing, though I knew full well I could not fly, but again I did it purely for the freeing sense it gave me. As I felt gravity being to pull me back down to the ground I leaned forward flipping once in the air and landing on my feet.

"For a second I thought you were going to turn into a bat and take off." A familiar female voice said sarcastically a few feet away.

I looked back and suppressed a smile as I saw Leah looking at me she was wearing a different shirt and what looked like a skirt made from ripped jeans. It fit her perfectly, it contoured to her form nicely. I pulled my thought away from that and answered her. "How do you know I'm not planning to." I asked

"From what I heard from the other leech's, you can't." she answered smugly.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to believe everything you hear?" I countered

"True." She admitted

"......So I can't, but that does not mean that you should." I said turning away from her, remembering I was still annoyed by all of them. "And I don't care what Sam says, I didn't do anything. Not that I expect anyone to believe me over him anyways." I said not looking at her before walking away.

I heard her foot steps following me, I did not realize how close she was until I heard her say. "Well, I was watching so I know."

My anger began to rise. "What you did not trust me enough, so Sam and Jacob decided I needed to be watched?" I half spat

Her voice was edged but in a even tone she said "No, they did not, I decided to stay near just in case, you needed an excuse to bail. Jerk." I heard her footsteps die away, before I could turn. I groaned.

"She's right you know." Chimed a voice a few feet away. I looked over and saw Alice's head peek out from behind a tree. I smiled at her ignoring what she said.

"hey beautiful, did you miss me?" I winked at her playfully. she grinned and stepped out from behind the tree, with Jasper in tow. She looked between Jasper and I. I only grinned more and said "Opps, Looks like our secret is out." I laughed

"Yes I found out of your elopement sir, I challenge you to a duel." he said laughing.

"Agreed, pistols? and and sunset?" I challenged. he nodded and we grinned at each other till we all began to laugh.

"No really though what are you both doing out here? What about the whole treaty line?" I asked after we finished laughing.

"Well, it is still in effect, but the line it right" she said skipping towards me and stopping about three feet in front of me "here." she finished looking at me.

"We were having a quick lunch," Jasper finished tilting his head to his right, following his direction I saw a large elk leg just under a bush.

"Looks.... good." I said smiling. I was not particularly hungry and was deliberating whether or not I was going to stay for a while or not.

"Well, I better get back to my hotel." Turning away as I said this and added "Enjoy your lunch guys." They looked like they might have been having more then just lunch, judging by the looks in their eyes and the lustful feeling that was surrounding me.

I continued to walk at my slow pace wanting to think, I did not really want to go back to the motel, I looked up and realized that i was getting wet. "Damn rain." I did not realize how much it was raining because of the trees. Wanting to investigate I climbed the nearest tree, my fingers dug into the trunk with ease as I climbed. As I reached the first branch I began to jump from branch to branch breaking through the canopy. I was amazed by the sight. A lush green field laid before my eyes, the sky a dark gray and white mix thundering sounds emanating from them like drums. The flash of light just before another thunder sound, the streaking light arching through the sky like a living breathing creature. The rain falling down on and around me, the soft pattering sound as the drops pelted my body.

If I was the old me I would have been shivering now, lifting my hands in front of me examining them carefully as I turned them over and over. I gripped my fists tightly, feeling the strength and the cold steel like tempered within them that had nothing to do with the rain. Suddenly filled with anger and confusion I slammed my fist against the top part of the tree I was on, with a loud crunching and cracking sound from the tree and the sky the tree top snapped. The thunder began to rumble as though mirroring my feelings. I clutched at my are screaming, in furstratioin and rage, cursing and yelling at the top of my voice. slightly muffled by the thunder.

For all the jokes and fun I said I had being like this, the strength the power speed, the eternal life. I hated it just as much, the strength remembering how I knocked the door from its hinges that day at the movie theater. The fact that the girls I had wanted to date in my college, I now would kill if i was not watching what I was doing, or worse feeding off them. I felt the resentment at the Cullen's I had just met.

Alice, that sexy short vampire, she had someone in her life, her stupid future seeing power letting her laugh at my expense. Jasper and his smug looks as I had to admit I was not with her but he was. Emmett had Rosalie, Probably in high school he was the dumb jock, and she was the bimbo blond prom queen. That stupid smug asshole Edward.. no that stupid asshole _RUSTY!_ Him and his pretty good looking wife, and little brat kid who was damn little angel.

I yelled again at the sky. feeling powerlessness and disgusted at myself. I knew I did not really hate them, more like sour grapes. They probably had never been alone in their their miserable long lives. Me, I was changed into this and forever forced to not see my mother, I was glad she had a new kid, someone to build a life with, her new husband was not very fond of me anyways. I came here hoping to maybe meet this so called family like tribe, and maybe have some sort of home, but no. They just had to be a werewolf tribe, and have a thing against vampires. I did not completely believe in a god but if there was it HAD to be a real jerk.

But most of all I knew what was tormenting me so much. Yeah I have been with a lot of girls, I was, well am a sexy beast as my last girlfriend said. A star swimmer, not to mention funny, smart, and of course modest. College was my own personal kingdom, I had friends from every social class, dork, dweebs, nerds, jocks, rockers, I even knew a few stoners. I was happy, and I was no slouch in bed, but they all knew the first day I dated any of them, if they were not the girl I loved, don't expect much from me. Yeah I knew it was a jerk way to say it but I did believe in true love. I always told myself if I had met that once in a life time girl I would never be unfaithful.

I slumped down against the now broken tree top and laughed bitterly. "I finally meet my goddess, and what happens? She has, or had a thing for my old childhood buddy, and she was a werewolf. Not that I minded that but the whole bad blood between them and vampires, which I was now, would make this not really likely.

I finally looked down at myself, my clothes were soaked my short spiky black hair with dark red tips, were now flat on my head dripping slightly. I felt a soft buzzing against my hip, "My phone." I grumbled pulling it out. It was a text message from a name titled "Pixie gurl" I opened it and read.

~Hey Richard, it's me Alice ^^. Hope your alright, Txt back k. l8r.~

A second buzzing, another message. "Karate Kidd" opening it guessing who it was

~Yo, you make it back to the hotel? Well hope you will still come by.... We got Halo, you know you want to lol~

I rolled my eyes, feeling a bit worse for my thoughts about them earlier, they did make a cute couple I guess.

I was now thoroughly wet, at least I was not feeling cold. I ran my hands through my hair shaking out the water in an attempt to get back my natural spikes. I hit the new contacts button and rang up my new friend.

Instead of the usual ringing sound I got to listen to "Seven nation army, by White Stripes" before someone answered.

"Nice ring back tone Jasper." I said before he could say something.

"Hello?" said a girls voice. must be Alice, I guessed.

"Hey, shorty can you put your boy toy on? I'm a bit lost and need directions, that is if your both are done fooling around in the bushes I mean." I teased.

After a moment of pause. "Um, I;m sorry but Jasper left his phone here at the house....Who may I ask is calling?" the bell like voice said.

"Oh! Shit, sorry about that, I really hope this is not his mom..." I paused waiting.

The girl laughed and said "Don't worry, this is Bella, His sister in law." I tried to recall which one this was, The blond was Rosalie right....

"OH, yeah right Rusty's smoking girl, right?" I asked teasingly again.

"y..yeah, but I'm really not that cute, so sorry who is this?" I realized I did not say.

"Right right, this is Richard, I was there a while ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Hi. You said you were lost? That must suck, I used to get lost too. Let me see who is around ok?" I heard a slight scratching sound like someone covering up the mouthpiece. I grinned, wondering if she knew I could still hear perfectly fine.

"Jake? can you watch Nessie?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"Richard got lost out in the woods, so I am going to go find him."

Jacobs voice got louder. "No. I don't trust him, the guy nearly attacked Emily while he was with Sam."

Fucking liar.... "Hey Bella, I think I found the road, You don't have to come out and risk your life or whatever with the big bad monster." I mocked.

I guess she realized that I heard, because as I hung up I heard a smacking sound and her saying that Jacob was a jerk. I looked around for an idea of which way to head back, but thinking about the crap they were saying about me, I changed my mind about going there. I closed my eyes and spun around point straight forward as I did.

"That way, works for me." I looked at my phone it was getting late, and I don't really need anywhere to sleep. My black shirt was dripping still, and my dark green cargo pants were the only thing I have really had for the last year. I could see that the the bottoms were tattered, and my black boots were starting to rip from the traveling.

"This could really be a pain." I grumbled as I pulled my boots off and threw them into the bush. I wiggled my toes through my worn socks, then took those off too.

My shirt was sticking to me, it was kind of uncomfortable as it stuck to my shoulder. I pulled the bottom lip of my shirt upwards peeling it off as I walked. I spun the shirt twisting it wringing out the water. Unfortunately I forgot about being gentle....With a loud ripping sound, I was now the proud owner of dish rags.

"The trip here gets better and better." I said out loud as I walked.

"First, I am chased by crazy blood drinking vampires in San Francisco . I get lost in Oregon, when I finally make it to Washington, I am chased by giant wolves, that end up being werewolves, from my so called tribe. Then I get jumped by tree guys that apparently don't drink human blood. Like Bambi doesn't have enough trouble she now has to watch out for a bunch of bloodsucker." My voice was steadily getting louder. "Then, after being chased by more wolves and Bambi killers, I get invited to the vampire's home by a sexy little thing, who is getting married, and her quack dad, after stealing blood from the hospital he works at." I groaned out loud thinking about it.

"The only good thing about this whole god damn thing was that hot Wolf chick." I said finishing my grumble and thought more about her.

"Nice legs, long and sexy, solid nine. That ass was world class though too. A ten without a doubt. The only reason I would want her walking away from be for would be just so I could see that ass move." I growled at the memory of her running ahead of me. "Her rack, now that is hard.... I'll say a six, Would need to see under the hood fo a real number." I mind was focusing on her body mainly because I knew nothing about her. "She seems kind of bitchy though....." I considered the whole time I was with her.

"No, not bitchy.....more like stubborn. From the way she yelled out to her mom she she got close to me, at least I know she has a good heart, for the people she knows." Then I thought about how she acted as we headed towards Sam's place. "She was nicer then I expected on the way there."

I stopped in my tracks... Why was I thinking about her so much? No girl stuck in my head this long. Was it I just wanted to get her naked..... no that was not it, she was interesting to me. Sure I liked her body, but it wasn't like the way I thought about Alice, or Rosalie.

I felt my eye widen as my thoughts finally put the last pieces into place. "No fucking way....." I loved her? "I was sort of kidding about the love at first sight thing, but..."

I felt myself grinning. "Wow... Who knew, I love Leah." I said out loud and as her name rolled off my tongue I felt lighter.

"Leah....Lee Laaa. Lealls. L? Lee?" I tried different variations of her name. Grinning more as I did. "Leah. yeah that fits her. Angels have to have nice names like that right?"

Well I was always one for making a decision and going with it, when I finally made one. Me liking, maybe even loving Leah, was no question. Now the real question was what I was going to do about it. Technically I was her "mortal enemy" at least movies say so, and I can see they don't love vampires from personal experience.

I began to run, hoping I was heading in the right direction. I guess all I can do is be my sexy suave self. About three miles from where I figured out I was in love, did my luck change.

"Hey." I said to the tanned skinned angel. She sighed and turned as she was buttoning up her jeans.

"Just got done changing?" I asked her. Her eyes widened slightly. "What?" I said looking down at myself realizing I was shirtless water glistening down my chest slightly.

I grinned and winked at her "See something you like?" then for fun I flexed my muscles a bit, thanking got I was in great shape before I was bitten, Smiling at the thought of a fat vampire.

It took her a moment to stop staring but in a bored voice. "Not really, Everyone is looking for you." she informed me.

"Even you?" I asked walking slowly closer to her, she was fitting her sandals.

"I'm part of everyone." she said not looking at me. "Now do you mind leaving for a second so I can change?" she asked.

"I don't mind." I laughed. "Or maybe you you can just stay like that and walk with me?" I offered. she shrugged and turned "Come on then." she said before walk ahead. I checked out her ass once more before forcing my head up. I wanted to know more about her. I reminded myself.

She yawned a little bit and I realized it had to be getting near morning now. "Hey Leah? Did you know I don't sleep?" I said to her

"Yeah, I knew that you leeches don't need to." she said not looking at me.

"Yeah well I found out the hard way, I snuck into a cemetery to barrow a coffin, laid in it for a good few hours before I figured it out." I laughed she turned finally looking at me.

"Moron, why a coffin? And why hours?" she asked, _Yes! and she shows interest!_

"Well, The vampires in the movies did it so I thought it was a requirement."

I noticed a small smile grow, wow I thought it looked good on her. Maybe she will keep it there.

She seemed to want to ask me something I could tell she was arguing with herself. We finally reached the edge of the trees. I could see Seth Sam and Sue in the distance. I was about to ran towards them but stopped when I heard her ask.

"When, and how did you find out you did not turn to dust in the sun?" she asked I smiled at her determined face.

"I will tell you in a bit ok." I told her "Promise." I added, wanting to show her I wanted to talk more.

**Ok thank you for reading and I hope you review, I am already working on the next chapter. So he is in love, who knew. ^^**

**Now to get the girl... easy right? lol The next chapter will be interesting. Maybe a bit of Leah being Leah, and maybe cupid might actually hit her.  
**


	7. A snowy mistake

I moved toward Sue, Seth and Sam only pausing to turn and say "So you coming?"

I laughed out loud as she ignored my comment and walked past me to the others, as she past me I bowed letting her by. "After you."

I followed behind her behaving myself, mainly because the others could clearly see me, As we drew near I could see Sam looking miserable, then remembering what I overheard when I called Jasper I felt my good mood fade a bit.

"So, apparently I "nearly attacked" Emily? Was that right Sam?" I said to him still feet away making sure they all heard. "You protected her from the big bad bloodsucker?"

He took a few steps toward me I was watching Leah in my peripheral vision. She looked like she was annoyed, I was not sure since she often was, but the way she made a small fist, made me grin. _better keep an eye on this firecracker._ I mentally noted

Leah paused for half a second next to Sam before walking to her family. I did not pause as I past him, not even a look in his direction, well not a direct look, from the corner of my eye I was able to see he felt like shit. I gave him a slap on the back of his head... a little harder then necessary. He flinched from it and I said "Relax man, not mad I get it, you got nervous." I told him he still looked as though he regretted his actions "And I still owe you for the cheap shot." he looked at me as though I was going to hit him that second I laughed. "No fun if your expecting it."

I looked to the others, Leah already on her mother's side.

"Hey Seth, how was the car thing with Rusty?" I asked him he laughed "Oh man he hates that when you call him that... don't ever stop ok? the cars were nice, there was this mustang...ohhhh" he began but before he could continue Leah interrupted.

"Don't start Seth, I want to go home and sleep." I smiled at her and yawned. Her eyes flickered to me

"Really? I don't feel tired at all." I mentioned honestly. Seth grinned.

"So have you decided to stay a while, maybe see if there is still any draw to being around?" Sue asked me with honest curiosity. I looked around letting my eyes linger on her daughter and said "Well, it is beautiful here, and I have seen something that keeps my attention. But I have to see how much cash I have left, hotels are killing me."

"Not to mention your wardrobe." Seth mentioned looked at me then glancing over at Leah.

"Yeah your right Seth, your sister was ogling me..." I crossed my arms jokingly and said "I felt so.." covered my face. "embarrassed if I could blush." I finished and Sue and Seth broke out laughing. Leah looked just pist, but I did not miss the slight reddening of her face.

"Well, there always is the woods, I can walk around until it gets more toward the afternoon." I considered.

Sam chimed in and said "Hey why not stay at my place? I mean my old place I still own it, and I stay at Emily's anyways so it is not used." he offered.

"That way you can keep an eye on me?" I asked him, he looked down, but Sue was the one who supplied a kind answer.

"More like we want you comfortable, some of the new kids are a bit testy so this way no one will bother you." I smiled at her, _well said_.

"Ok that works for me thanks Sam, Sue." Sam turned to lead the way, I noticed Leah yawn again.

"If, its ok can Leah show the way, seeing as how she and Seth are the only ones who is not an elder AND has not attacked me." I grinned as Sam flinched... what can I say, that hit did hurt quite a lot.

I kept my face straight as I watched Leah look even more angry. It really was agreed for the both of them, Seth and Leah lead the way. As we walked, I started to pump Seth for information, wanting to know more about Leah.

"So Seth you dating anyone? Maybe getting dating tips from Rusty?" I winked at him and nudged him.

"Well there is this girl Nikki. I met her at school, after my growth spurt, and again at the beach so I just went for it." I grinned at him seeing him looking pleased of himself.

"What about you Leah?" I asked She did not say anything more then "That is none of your business."

"Nope, she's single." Seth supplied

"Seth!" she said angrily. _Good to know._

"Does she have any interesting habits?" I smiled at Seth as he caught on quickly.

"Well she does, like..."He began only to have Leah yell "I'm warning you little bro."

Both Seth and I laughed "We are joking around Lee." Seth told her.

Then he looked at me seriously, I was surprised manly because every time I met Seth he always had a smile on his face.

"Mind if I ask you something?" I shrugged "Sure ask away."

"You use to live here right? With Sam?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, its just you look a bit like Sam, so just wondering if you two were like cousins or something." He informed me.

"Ouch, I look that bad?" I feigned shock and laughed "No, no relation." I noticed that Leah glanced at me. But too late Seth pointed just ahead of us.

"Nice place." I said looking at the small house. It looked as though it was a two bedroom house, A large twisted tree, that was bare stood at its side.

"Well thanks." I told them walking ahead.

"Jake told me to tell you that him, and the Cullen's might stop by." I thanked him for telling me. As I walked inside I saw Seth running back the way we came, Leah had just turned away, running after him.

The sun was beginning to creep out of the horizon. The clouds in the sky did not look very thick. "Good idea to stay inside." I walked around Sam's house exploring. I found a Ipod shuffle in one of his drawers. I grabbed the headphones that looked like the ones Dj's uses in the clubs. Laying back on his couch I closed my eyes listening to the music, my hearing was now so good it was a little harder to hear it was clearly without the static. I grinned at some of the songs. A few Linkin Park, Black Sabbath, ACDC. Great selections, but he had a large amount of mixer music. I focused on the beats, thinking hard about my past, it was maybe my freshman year, now mostly hazy but I remember being in a lot of clubs. Jamie Foxx- Blame it, started to play. I sang a few parts in whisper still listening with my eyes closed in thought. I was used to the wet dog smell, the slightly nauseous feeling in my stomach would just be another part to deal with while I was here, like the itch in my throat.

Even through my eyelids I could see the room brightening slowly as the sun rose. My senses were bombarded with the fresh scent of a recently bathed dog, and strawberries. My eyes flicked open, I lied there frozen in place, A pair of dark brown eyes were staring at me, less the a foot away. The brown color reminded me instantly of the woods in the deepest part of the forest, Hiding mystery and wonder. I felt my body tense, as I stared into her eyes, she too seemed almost frozen in place, the air around us felt warmer, her intense heat radiating from her, felt as though her skin was the sun. a minute and a thirty six seconds later, I realized my brain had memorized the moment and accurately counted the interval. Her eyes focused suddenly, before she could move away I took hold of her shoulders and rolled off the couch pinning her.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could always just ask sexy." I told her feeling the heat around me permeate through me as though it were my own.

"Get off." she growled. struggling slightly, I noted she seemed to be clenching her fists, to keep her temper in check I guessed.

"You your the one on top of me just a second ago." I said in a whisper as I leaned closer she turned her head away.

"Last chance get off." she whispered in silent restraint.

I leaned in to her ear and whispered "Is that what you really want, Leah?" I caressed her name in a whisper. She nodded. I got up, standing away from her so she could get up.

She looked angry and did not look me in the eye so I asked "I thought you were tired? Or did you want to sleep here, near me?" I smiled at her as this comment made her tighten up,

"Am I close?" I asked her and took a long and slow step towards her. For all her toughness she still took a step back at my advance.

"So your single huh..." I said taking another step, again she retreated this time backing herself to the wall.

"Do I look that much like Sam?" I said taking another step forward putting myself only a foot away from her. Her looking at me thinking about Sam bothered me.

"Were you thinking about Sam while looking at me?" I rose my hand towards her, noting I still had no shirt on.

"Should I wear his shirt?" I asked her then, I lowered my voice and used a very close mimic of Sam's voice.

"Maybe speak like him, Leah." she closed her eyes making a fist again.

"How long did you date Sam?" I asked her returning my voice to my own, I could tell the awkwardness between them was much like some of my Exes and I. I leaned a little closer. She opened her eyes suddenly and in those quiet forest, I saw her eyes filling with tears, but they did not fall. Instead she drew her hand back, I was not expecting it but as I saw it coming I did nothing to stop it.

Slap!

"You don't look anything like Sam." she said quietly before running out the door. I sighed running my hand through my hair. Letting my jeliously get the better of me. This was not like me, I thought to myself. Girls usually flocked to me, not the other way around... I could see her face in my head, the tears and all...

_Idiot._

I walked back to the back of Sam's house thinking about what just happened. I really should not have done that. I let her see my interest in her and my jealousy. I just was not able to help myself, her was like A ice cold pepsi on a hot day in summer, I was so refreshed just being near her. I would have to apologize. I really did not want to screw this up. I walked out the back door, to find a junk yard of car parts.

A old black bronco with broken doors and the roof was replaced with a steel jeep frame with flood lights. next to it were what looked to be three mustangs in various parts and pieces, none of them looked complete. I heard the phone ringing from inside.

"Yo, this is Sam's house how can I help you?" I answered

"Hey Rich, it's Sam, I wondered if you were still there." Sam replied.

"Yeah I just was looking around, Nice cars, by the way. Reminds me I need to buy one." I told him looking out the door at the cars.

Sam laughed "Hey the bronco works just no doors... If you can fix any of those in the yard be my guest, but Leave the jeep that's on the side of the house alone, That one is mine."

"Really? Thanks." I knew a little about cars but I could at least try. "Ok talk to you later ok." I hung up and walked outside.

I found the keys in the bronco ignition, I got in and tried the engine, the first time it did not start I pumped the gas a few times and tried again. this time it started. I turned it off and walked over the the of them had a manual.

"The 1970 Plymouth Cuda." I read through the book a bit. I started to check the car out. It was not as bad as I had thought the engine block was cracked but the rest of the car was fine if only a little dirty. I picked up a wrench I began to remove the engine. I lifted it out with easy and put it to the side. I began to check the other two cars and began to figure out how to fix them with what I had.

I felt the buzzing from my phone in my pant leg pocket. I pulled it out looking at the number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Is this Richard?" A male's voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked

"Edward Cullen." he answered in a crisp tone.

"Sup Rusty, Why are you calling on my shorty spice's number? Not enough allowance to get your own?"

"Not quite. I just did not think it proper to take your number without asking."

"Does your wife know you are trying to get a _Guy's_ Number?" I emphasized the word guy. I heard giggling in the background.

"Just cut to the chase man, I'm not in the best mood." I told him honestly.

"Alright, Carlisle would like to know if you could join us for a little while?"

I considered. "Uh...yeah,..sure I will be there in a little while." I hung up, and walked back inside and out the front door. It was cloudy, but the sun was flickering through slightly. In the distance I made out the silhouettes of two wolves and two people.

I thought they were done with this shit. I started at them, after a few moments they left.

I started running to the treeline, The second my foot hit the greener soul I took off like a bat out of hell... Ok bad analogy. But I did take off. When I reached deeper into the woods I stopped running. I enjoyed the walk I let myself memorize the are as I did, L.A never had this much beauty.

After maybe an hour of walking in the forest's silent and relaxing atmosphere, I could not stop seeing it there in front of my face, the beautiful dark brown eyes of the forest. the soft and smooth skin, the eyelashes like a feather duster. Those semi full lips, just slightly parted, the gentle slope of her nose, and cheeks. I saw three.. no four people just ahead.

"Hey Richard." Rusty's wife called out to me waving at me. Jacob and Edward's faces both wearing a matching scowl. Their daughter Nessie holding on to her mother watching my with interest.

I paused looking at them and thought hard. _Man I gotta get Bella alone and ###### her, bend her over and ##### her over and over making her ###### screaming my name._

I watched for any reaction from Edward... Nothing. secure that he would not have let my picture or think what I had if he could I let my mind wander to Leah for a long moment before cluttering my head with my usual carefree thoughts.

**A/N: Getting a bit hot and heavy, Hope you all like it, Review and tell me your thoughts, ^^ The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	8. Tanya get frostbite

**A/N: I am really excited because it's all beginning to fall into place! I think you all will really enjoy this chapter. Please Review It let's me know you care lol. ^^**

**Special thanks to Toshii519, o0Flam3S0o, Dilidilzz86, and Yasogirl  
**

Bella was looking at Jacob expectantly as I reached them.

"Sorry." he said to me looking not at all sorry.

"Apology accepted, Since it was so heart felt." I laughed "So I was not expecting an escort" I told them. But I slipped past Jacob and Edward intertwining my arm with Bella's and said "But if its such a beautiful goddess and her angel of a daughter who would refuse." Bella seems slightly flustered. Renesmee gave me a slight frown and placed her hand on my face.

The image of Edward and Bella, kissing and hold hand filled my thoughts. I laughed and looked at her. "No worries, I know she is with your dad." She seemed satisfied.

"The main reason we came was that Bella though you might get lost." Edward said

"Well that was very kind of your wife rusty," I said with a smirk. "Then why did you both come." I said laughing at his obvious distaste at his new nick name.

"We will be having visitors today besides you so we felt it would be better to come get you." Edward said.

"Oh?" I said surprised, Guests for them must be special.

"Who are they the Loch Ness monster? A witch?" I asked wondering, after all I learned about werewolves and vampires so called mythical creatures in this past year so I would not be surprised if they knew a witch or two.

"No Richard sorry. It is family, sort of." Bella said I laughed at the sort of.

I let go of her arm letting Edward hold her. I noticed that Nessie reached over for Jacob. The look on his face was off putting.

"Hey Jacob, are you..." I began but was interrupted by Edward.

"Richard, lets not get into that right now, I will explain later." He gave me a slight pleading look so I shrugged.

"As long as you explain then." I walk ahead of the four of them, glancing occasionally at Jacob and Nessie. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and tried very hard not to let images form.

"Thank you." Edward said with a mixture of disgust and anger. I laughed as I realized what he was thanking me for.

We reached their house. As we entered I noticed that there was more people then before. There was a curly haired strawberry blond, she looked like she might have given Rosalie a run in a Maxim cover magazine. Her features were soft and smooth her body which at the moment was sitting flowed with a grace as she laughed. I was unable to help myself.

"Hey beautiful, you might want to get out of here, I'm a vampire and wont be held responsible for kidnapping a sexy angel like yourself." The words slipped out, in my usual flirting manner.

"Well I might not mind if it is a cutie such as yourself." she said in a soft and clear voice looking me up and down. I licked my lips and chomped my teeth together playfully at her.

"Tanya, Richard. Richard this is Tanya." Carlisle introduced us.

"Hellloooo.." I said as she rose shaking my hand. I took it in mine and kissed the back of her. "The pleasure is all mine." I winked at her.

She laughed. Another girl walked over to us putting her hands on mine and Tanya's. Her hair was long and blond but paler like corn silk. But that was as far as my thoughts could go. The next instance Tanya yelped and I found myself on the ground, feeling like I just stuck a fork into a electrical socket, in a rain storm.

"GAAAAAA...!" A short stream of profanity slipped from my lips as I clutched my arm. I bit down on my lower lip.

"Kate! The was a bit much don't you think love?" Said a sandy haired man with ponytail, he looked like a a trail hiker.

"Maybe a little but Tanya finally found someone and I am not going to let her slip back into her old habit." The one named Kate said.

A tall dark haired man and and woman, both with a olive tone in their skin, were at my side, I felt their hands on my arms and I yelped in surprise. I looked around and realized I was outside the house on the patio just outside the door, and alone. I heard confusion from inside. Edward was the first at the door staring at me, followed by the Tall dark haired man and Carlisle.

"Fascinating." said the man, staring at me a little too intently.

"What are your thoughts Eleazar?" Carlisle asked with a similar look.

The man named Eleazar moved towards me I snarled at him and jumped back.

"Don't fucking touch me." I hissed. "That blond chick just tazered me!"

"Relax Richard, he can't do that I swear." Carlisle said. The pain was leaving but the usual burning and ripping pain in my shoulder was growing. I clutched at my shoulder.

Groaning in pain I flopped back onto my butt. "oww." I said. Carlisle walked over slowly. Being cautious for my sake I guessed.

"Hey Doc? Don't suppose you can give me something for the pain?" I asked laughing weakly "My shoulder is killing me."

I felt a sudden wave of soothing and calmness hit me. I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper waving at me. "Thanks guys." I called to them as Eleazar and Carlisle helped me inside.

"Sorry about the cursing Esme." I apologized looking towards the dirty looked from Rosalie and Jacob. Jacob was covering Renesmee ears.

I saw Eleazar still staring at me. "If you keep staring at me like that, your wife might get jealous." his wife laughed.

"Simply outstanding." He said ignoring my comment looking at me like I was the hope diamond or something. Emmett threw a large white button up shirt at me. I realized I still had no shirt on.

"Thank." I said putting it on leaving it unbuttoned. I looked to Carlisle, "Doc? Can you check it out its killing me." I told him honestly as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Of course. let's go up to my study." He led the way, Edward and Eleazar followed. I ignored my surroundings as the dull throbbing of my shoulder began to fade.

"Um Eleazar was it? Can you tell me what you are staring at?" I asked, Edward, staring too, said "Eleazar has a special gift like Alice, Jasper and I, not to mention Kate and Bella."

I looked at him warily, "I so don't need to be shocked again..." Edward shook his head. "No his gift is more like an identifier."

"So why is he staring at me?" this comment made Eleazar jerk in surprise. "You don't realize your own gift?" he said looking shocked.

"If your talking about my good looks, I already know." I grinned, I was feeling better, I buttoned up the shirt before Carlisle could examine my shoulder.

"It's fine Carlisle, thank you, the pain is fading." I stretched my arm and rotated my shoulder.

"Richard was it, you have an incredible gift." Eleazar told me.

"I was curious about earlier, thank you for coming Eleazar." Carlisle turned to me "Richard, Eleazar is a dear friend, and I asked him to come because something happened when you were here before that had me curious." he explained.

I stared at him, listening "Just now it happened again." I looked around expecting to see some kind of sign. I turned to Edward and said "Hey Rusty, do I need a map do get where he is going?" I heard from down stairs someone entering the house... someone with a heartbeat.

I got up getting a little confused. "Let's just talk downstairs alright?" I used as an excuse because I heard more heartbeats downstairs and knew what it meant.

I walked away before they could disagree. As I turned the corner I saw Seth laughing at Emmett, who was in the middle of some odd gesture. Jacob was was already playing with Renesmee. Near the door, just outside to be precise. I saw her look up at me, and I looked back at her, our eyes held each other for a long moment. She stared at me for a moment longer before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"Leah!" I called out not thinking about the situation. She jerked in surprise at me yelling her name. Then she took off. In some part of my mind I knew everyone was staring at me, but like I have said I maybe smart but I can be a real idiot sometimes. I grabbed the railing I jumped over it hitting the floor and giving chase. I made it to the door frame and saw that she was already in her wolf state running. I yelled once more "Leah!" she paused but did not look back, then she was gone.

"What's going on?" Jacob said, looking at me and in the direction of where Leah left as I reentered the room.

Seth was staring at me, somehow he knew, he looked like he was struggling to say some thing. I saw his fist ball up. He whispered to Jacob. Jacob looked serious said to the room "We gotta go." They both left without another word. I clutched at my head trying to think. I felt the others staring.

"Never a dull moment here is there?" Tanya said. I ignored her for the first time finding her boring at the moment.

"I'm sorry I got distracted, what was it you said." I asked turning back to Carlisle and Eleazar.

"As I was saying, Mr. Snow, your gift seem to manipulate the physical matter around you increasing or decreasing the physical manipulation of the very matter around you." He said in what I think was English. At least he looked excited.

"You can control and manipulate the time and space around you... to an extent.." Edward explained to the room.

"What?" I said looking at them. "What gives you that idea?"

"Just a moment ago when Kate shocked you." Eleazar began, I nodded remembering with painful clarity.

"When you were shocked by her gift, you removed yourself instinctively from our grasp thinking you were being attacked again, in fact you left the area. You were right here one moment and the next you were outside." I looked at him then the others.

"He's joking right?" I asked, Alice looked excited. Everyone else looked shocked.

"Considering you did not realize it I take it you did not know, with time you might be able to control it. You just need to find the trigger."

"Maybe fear or nervousness? Anxiety perhaps?" Edward said. "When we chased him the first time we met him, Jacob and I gave chase, we were gaining on him ever so slightly, but then it seemed like he was moving twice as fast."

"Yes he might have made the very space and himself move faster by increasing the space around him." Eleazar theorized.

"This it a bit much to deal with. Excuse me." I said covering my head. I turned and went out the back window door, not wanting to go toward Leah at the moment.

I found myself surrounded by trees and not even a sound of any other creature, living or otherwise. I laid down under a tree and closed my eyes trying to sort out my thoughts. Normally my brain would do everything automatic, no effort, but now my feelings felt confused and the addition of me having some kind of super power was a bit much. I had no clue how long I was laying here, but I opened my eyes at the sound of soft footfalls. It was dark, night arrived while I was in deep thought.

"Hello Richard, funny meeting you here." Tanya said as she came into view. Her clothes were different, she was originally in a long white dress, but now she was sporting a much tighter and shorter black skirt along with a deep red shirt with what I think they called spaghetti straps.

"I guess." I felt my eyes roll over her. "What brings you out here? Thirst?" I asked listening for some animal to hunt.

"Thirst?..." She smiled "I guess you could say that." She moved towards me slowly. Swaying slightly, I knew this walk...

"The thirst can become a pain, that _burning_," I emphasized the key words. "_Aching_, feeling, the need to quench that thirst."

"And what about your mate, the one the blond girl Kate mentioned?" I asked her.

"Oh, he is not here he said he would prefer to stay in Alaska, He wants to prove he will be good, and he is going to show his golden eyes to me when I get back." she said sauntering closer still

"It sounds like he loves you." I said looking at her body talking.

"He does, and I love him very much." she said without pause. "However he is not here," She moved right up to me pressing her body against me.

"I am quiet _thirsty_. Care to help me?" She placed her hands against my chest and slid them down slowly.

I grinned. "That would be the gentlemanly thing to do." I put my hand on her hips and leaned her back, moving her to the ground slowly. I put one hand behind her neck arching her face towards mine. Her breath increased and I felt her fingers on my belt buckle. I smiled.

She laid back and pulled off her top exposing a black lacy bra. she reached up unbuttoning my shirt. I slid my hand up her hips slowly. I looked into her golden eyes. they were filled with lustful intentions. A raging inferno of desire.

I straddled her pinning her down and smiled down at her. there was not a single sound around us, nothing special, nothing to distract us.

But in front of me those familiar dark brown eyes, the eyes of the girl I loved.

"Rich?" she breathed her eyes closed. And I felt a surge of pain in my chest, a thousand time worse then when the blond girl had shocked me.

I felt the the pain intense, then her panting was gone.

"Richard?" I heard in a distant whisper from my left. I looked around and saw no one. "Richard?" Tanya called again but she was far from me.

"So you changed your mind Rich?" someone said from behind me.

It was Alice. I smiled at her. "It looks that way. Hey I cant help it, I love her." I smiled and ran in the direction I knew I wanted, my dead heart was pulling me in that direction.

"Don't worry about this I'll take care of it ok." she said as I ran past her grinning.

"I owe you one shorty." I said.


	9. An Angry Snow Storm

I ran as fast as my body could move, which was fast. The trees were nothing but green blurs, occisonally the greenery would flash infront of me, but as if my body was a heat seeking missile, my body was on rails.

Tree _Left!._

Out cropping boulders _Jump!._

Tree, tree, tree, tree tree,... _Left rightrightleftright!_

I was no longer seeing the trees or the forest, just those eyes. I could smell the familiar scent of the wolves. I kept running and I slowed at the first obstacle I had been expecting.

"Hey Seth." I said looking straight at him smiling. He stood there staring me down. "Look Seth, I need to find your sister... Can you point me in the direction?" I looked around hoping for a sign showing where she went. I only then noticed the small clearing. The stumps were jagged as though the tree was split and not chopped. The circle was a jagged area about fifteen feet in each direction.

"Seth, come one say something." I attempted again.

"No use Richard. He's very determined." Came a silky voice from behind Seth.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked him not looking away from Seth.

"He asked me to be here, he is angry so he wont be able to stay human long enough to tell you himself." Edward said calmly watching us both.

Seth growled and snapped his jaws at me the hackles of his fur were on end, his paws dug into the dirt waiting.

"He said your going to pay for making his sister cry." Edward said, and Seth leaped I could not react in time, he landed on top of me his mouth snapping at me. I jerked my head away and grabbed his jaw rolling over trying to pin him down.

"Seth! Listen to me ok I didn't mean it. I need to talk to her, please stop this!" I yelled at him but focusing on not hurting him made me careless.

"Arrrgghh." I half yelled half screeched as his razor like claws sank into my shoulder. The shoulder that was already burning. I released him and recoiled in pain. I bit down on my lower lip to drive the pain down. Seth circled.

_Should I tell him how I feel about her? _ I wondered but the nosy bastard answered my thought.

"They share the same mind, If you tell him anything she will know it." Edward informed me. "Besides it doesn't change the fact that you made her cry."

I began to breath harder the pain in my arm was killing me, I held on to my shoulder with my opposite arm. "Looks like I don't have much choice."

Seth lunged at me again. My tension was already wire thin and I was not ready for this one, this was going to hurt. He landed on top of me and I braced myself for the bite.

...

...

...

.

I looked at him on top of me but we was not moving. I looked closer... no he was moving but so slowly. I thanked god I had this power, I scrambled out form under him and climbed on top of him wrapping my arms around him. I began to breath slowly trying to calm myself. As I did the area around me seemed to speed back up. I squeezed tightly.

"Sorry Seth, you need to sleep now." I grunted as he bucked and yelped rolling around trying to knock me off him. Slowly he began to struggle less and less.

"he's out." Edward said and I let go. The shirt I had been wearing was shredded I tore the remnants off, and turned to move past Edward.

"Here." he said handing me a short sleeve shirt and pointed in a direction. "Seth said that way. And hopes you won't be too mad at him."

"Of course, after all he was right, no matter what I did make her cry." I told him and ran in the direction he had pointed.

I was clutching at the huge gash in my shoulder. I gripped tightly as I ran. I tried to ignore the awkward feeling of my skin moving slowly closing over the gash, After a moment I looked at the spot, the claw marks were there, white as though they had been there for years.

I stopped looking ahead. "So what your the mini boss?" I asked him.

Jacob was sitting there waiting. eyes closed legs crossed thinking hard. At least he was human.

"You could say that. First I wanted to thank you for not hurting Seth." He told me still keeping his eyes closed.

"I am still human because I can hid things better the Leah or Seth." He said finally opening his eyes. I stood there watching him.

"I want to know what you are thinking about." He said "About Leah, she is my beta and very important to me." He got up slowly.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I heard you were hitting on Alice, then Rosalie. So I want to know." I saw his body shaking slightly but then it stilled again.

"To be honest..." I paused "It's not your business. I need to talk to her, and you are in my way." I took a step towards him. As I did two other guys came from behind Jacob.

"Either we talk about what I need to tell you or we go at it... Your choice." I looked at the three of them.

"Fine just hurry alright." I said leaning up against a tree.

"Well I am not sure if you know but when we are wolves we can see everything that has happen to any of us. I know you dont know what happened between Sam Emily, and Leah."

As I stood there listening to the events that lead to Sam breaking up with Leah and going with Emily, and the power of "Imprinting". I felt like I was spiraling. The things I had said when I thought they just broke up.

"Well know you know man. I mean I think I see what you want, and she thinks she is damaged goods. But she deserves better then whats happened to her." Jacob sighed and pointed his thumb behind him. "She's at her mom's place."

I left them the second he told me I ran looking ahead, my plan changing slightly. I now had a additional stop to make. I made good time as I reached the edge of the woods. I looked up at the sky to see that it was cloudy and sprinkling. I stepped out into the rain and headed straight for my destination.

"Get out here!" I yelled at the door. I was clenching my fists, my anger getting the better of me. Carlisle mentioned this, that us "newborns" have a trouble with our emotions. I ignored the sudden throbbing pain in my shoulder. It came when I grew angry, and faded when I was calm so I knew it was coming.

She opened the door a crack peeking her head out afraid of me I suppose. I must look pretty intimidating.

"Umm..." she started

"Sam! NOW!" I yelled

"He is at the Clearwaters." Emily said. I could see her gripping the door tightly. I turned without another word and headed in the direction that I felt the pull, whether it was my anger or my feelings, either way I just knew where I wanted to go.

As I neared the Clearwater's home it was already getting late, the cloudy made it hard for a normal person to see at this time. I on the other hand could see very clearly. I ignored the wolves that gathered and increased in numbers as I drew closer. But I only had two thoughts that really mattered at this moment, and conveniently they were together and in the the house just a mile ahead. I counted the people around, some wolves some still human, but all looking like they were ready for a brawl.

_That's fine by me._ I thought savagely.

As I reached the house Sam came out.

"Snow, I'm sorry man but she doesn't want to see you right now, we go way back so please man. Just go for now." he said walking towards me.

"That's fine I will deal with that after I deal with the more important thing at hand." I told him, as a snarl slipped out. I was still too far he would change before I could reach him, and that was not fine with me. I was not mad at Sam the wolf. I was made at Sam Uley. For the first time I wanted my power to work now. I thought as hard as I could about the times when I did do it, Seth nearly killing me the fear of losing. The pain when I was shocked by Kate. The fear of being caught by Jacob and Edward.

I felt it before I knew it worked. The air around me felt heavy, and stiff. I looked around and saw everyone was moving slowly again. I rushed forward, I could have hit him right now while he would be completely unaware. But that was not good enough. My anger was getting the upper hand again, and the area around me snapped back. Sam's eyes widened in surprise at how close I was. I pulled back my hand and swung as hard as I could. I felt the contact, and the cracking sound of flesh on flesh. My vampire brain told me clearly, hitting the leader of any group on their home ground, alone was the stupidest thing I could have done. The part of me that was still human, you know the stupid part, was cheering me and telling me to get as many hits in as I could.

The force and momentum of my punch took us both off our feet. As I hit the ground we both rolled away scrambling to get up, both of us moving faster then any human.

"No." Sam told everyone, his voice had a low timber and rumbled slightly, much different then the usual Sam's voice.

He wiped his lip clearing the blood, the cut lip already healing. He put up his fists. I forced my fists that were claw like, into fists.

"This is not a fight between me the vampire and you the wolf." I said

"I know, this is a fight between Sam and Richard." he said and shuffled towards me fists ready. The fight lasted about five minutes. Both of us inhumanly strong, fast and both of us healing and minor wounds.

"You hurt dumped her for Emily!" I yelled at him punching him in the gut. His punch hit the side of my head. I grabbed him around his neck and fell back slamming him into the kicked my in the stomach and again he were both on our feet standing apart of each other.

"You wouldn't understand Richard." he said back breathing heavily.

"Fuck that bullshit Sam. I heard about that imprinting shit. That doesn't give you an out." I spat at him. I noticed Leah had stepped out on to her landing.

"I know what I did was horrible and that I screwed up, but I won't forgive you." I spun around to the people around, I saw Jacob, I turned on him.

"What? Just because you imprinted on someone you have the right to treat someone else like shit?" I growled.

"Fuck you Richard. It's not your business." I bit down hard on my lip, and turned slowly. I stared at her.

"First, I need to tell you sorry. What I said was wrong, I did not know what happened, but that did not excuse what I said." I turned away from her.

I ran as fast as I could towards Sam's house. I needed to get out of here. I made it to his house,I looked around, there was no one, not even a hint of anyone following me. I ran inside and through the house to the back yard. I ran to the cars, grabbed the tools, and slide under the car. I began to put the best engine in to the Cuda. I smelled the wet dog, nearby.

"Go Fuck yourself." I said to whoever it was. I was his hand reach down picking up a torque wrench, I heard whoever it was tightening a bolt.

"Nice way to talk to someone who actually knows what he is doing with cars." Jacob's voice said. I slide out and looked at him.

"...Thanks." I said as I matched his grin with my own.

"Nice speech by the way. I think you said what she wanted to hear, even though I am sure she felt it through our link." he told me as I slid back under the car.

"Well that's something then." I said.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked about half hour later. "Try it now."

I was in the driver seat. I started the engine. a grinding and clicking sound...

"Hang on." Jake dived in again. "Check for another spark plug, this one is cracked." I tossed him one from the 67' mustang.

"Ok now." I tried again and the engine roared to life.. I left the engine running and walked out to look on besides Jake.

"Nice!" I said feeling great about how quick it went I slapped him five. He looked back at me.

"What?" I asked him

"You never answered me." I told him

"No I guess I didn't, mainly because I don't know." I told him. over the time fixing this car he managed to get the truth about my feelings for Leah.

"You gonna leave then? Without her?" He asked. I sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice, you hear her it's not my business." I cut the engine, and walked over to the Bronco. "I gotta go get some gas for the Cuda... Wanna come?" I asked. but at that moment his phone went off.

"Yeah? He's right in front of me why? Sure sure." He finished with a roll of his eyes. He hung up and said "Change of plans." He walked over and took the keys to the Bronco. "Get in I'll drive." I jumped into the passenger seat as she climbed in and revved the engine. I soon found myself at the Cullens home. I checked my phone. "It's like midnight..." He shrugged as he went inside. I followed wondering what this was about.

I found myself in the room with all the Cullens, Seth, Sam, Billy and Sue. I turned to leave, but Carlisle said "Please wait Richard, this is important." he sounded serious so I walked over to the stairs and leaned against them, waiting.

"Take your shirt off." He instructed. I laughed "Not without dinner first." I winked at Esme who looked worried but still managed a weak smile.

I sighed and took off my shirt. "Now what doctor?" I said feeling the unease in the room. Carlisle walked over and sat me down in a chair and began to examine my shoulder.

"Hmmm, as I guessed." he said then looked at me asking "Do you remember telling my your shoulder was hurting?" I nodded, "Well, normally we don't have a sense of physical pain in the traditional sense. Or else when he stop breathing, we should be feeling the pain of asphyxiation."

I paused. "Wait wait wait." I said and looked around. "We don't need to breath?" I asked with clear surprise. Emmett and Alice broke out laughing.

"No we don't Richard." Carlisle confirmed kindly. Then he grabbed a mirror showing me my shoulder. There was a thin black ring surrounding the white bite marks from the time I was bitten.

"I can not be sure but... I would like to confirm it before, I say much more, I heard you were planning to leave, I would like it if you would stay close enough for me to make sure." He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but no." I told him everyone began to argue. I got up firm with my decision. I walked to the door grabbing the keys from the table. I ignored the shouts as I got in the car and drove towards the city of Forks, I had not really been in the city, not like I needed anything. As I drove I noticed a pale gray shadow flash on my right every so often. I pulled into the gas station. I pulled out my wallet, I had about fifty dollars in cash, and If I remember right about a grand saved up in my bank account. I bought a large gas can and began to fill it up. I could smell the gas, SO I decided to hold my breath, now that I knew I did not have to breath.

It felt awkward I could not smell or taste anything. It made me nervous. I heard the bushes moving, as I turned I was the last person I expected to see. Leah

**A/N: The next chapter is some real RXL yay! ^^ Review please. **


	10. It's Love, as pure as the falling snow

**A/N: This Is a chapter I loved doing. It's shorter then the others, but holds more in my opinion. I really hope for a lot of reviews on this one, and thanks to those who constantly review, your the reason for such quick updates. **

She looked angry, big surprise. It hurt thinking that anger was directed at me. So I tried to ignore her, I looked down focusing on the gas can, though it was an act, I was completely aware of the fact she was walking towards me.

"If your here to yell, give me a minute." I told her stopping the gas and moving the nozzle to the bronco, wanting to make sure I had enough for the rest of my business here.

Without a word, she walked over to the passenger side of the car and sat in the seat. I looked at her in surprise. Still she said nothing. I put the nozzle away closing my tank and can, putting the can in the back seat. I looked up to see she was in the driver seat. I walked over to the driver seat.

Before I could say anything she said "Get in." Surprised by the softness in her voice I got into the passenger side, she drove off heading towards the reservation. Still she said nothing, I kept my eyes forward but I would still steal glances from the corner of my eye. She seemed to enjoy driving. Instead of getting off at the exit to the Reservation, instead we took a different exit. I caught whiff of seawater, looking around I saw the sandy dunes. She drove my bronco right on to the beach. The cab of the car shook slightly as we rode down the beach, she then turned into a small out cropping of large sand dunes and cut the engine.

I looked around, we were secluded and alone. It was a romantic little spot... if we were lovers. But considering she was angry at me this seemed like a great place to murder me and hide the corpse. I looked at her and still she did not say anything, she merely watched the sea crashing against the dunes.

_Now moron, Apologize, this is the only chance your going to get._ I reminded myself. I turned to her and opened my mouth.

"Thanks." she said still looking at the sea. My mouth was still open, I closed it and stared at her.

"For what?" I asked stupidly

"For hitting Sam. I know that he did not have control over what happened but, it did not make it better. No one really said anything, I felt their pity for me, the dumped girl. But no one said anything to him before." I watched her talking and realized the rain had stopped.

She turned to face me. It was like in the cheesy movies I took girls to. The ones I used to laugh at because the silliness of it. The moment she turned to face me she was smiling at me, at me not just in my direction, but at me. I was the one who made her smile. As she turned and smiled the clouds had broken and the moon was shining down on us. The light made her even more beautiful then I thought possible. Then something inside me happened. Like someone cleaning a glass window. It felt clear I had thought I loved her before, but now that love felt like a drop of water in the sea. This feeling of love wrapped around me and a feeling of warmth filled me.

"Leah..." I said softly to her, moving my hand slowly to her cheek, I noticed she tightened slightly but did not jerk away. "I'm sorry for what I said at Sam's place."

As my hand touched her cheek it felt like a inferno, but I did not care. I slid my hand down caressing her cheek. She shivered as I did. "I was planning to leave soon, so You don't have to worry about me bothering you again." I told her, I did not want to hurt her, no matter my feelings.

"So you said those things to me, then fought, and now your leaving, all on your own whim?" she accused.

"I'm sorry."

"Worst of all your going to break your promise to me to boot?" she added looking into my eyes.

"Huh?" I said confused

"You promised you would tell me about how you found out you did not turn to dust in the sun..." she smiled again, then she lifted her hand to mine taking it and nuzzling against it.

"This is a surprise... I thought you hated me." I said honestly

She shook her head. "It was not that. I just am not..._Fond_, of vampires. then it did not help you look like Sam."

"I thought you said I looked nothing like him..." I commented. She glared at me, so I added.

"I guess that makes me someone to hate on principal, huh" I finished as I stroke her cheek again.

"Yes." she said "Your attitude did not help much either." she added. I laughed

"And yet here you are." I pointed out.

She nodded "Yes here I am. Unfortunately, Inexplicably, and Utterly and Undeniably in love. Just my luck I guess."

I leaned in slowly ignoring the scent was wet dog and seawater and the burning scorching heat. She did not lean in but tilted her head slightly. As our lips touched, the world itself could have split open and swallowed us whole, and I still would not have noticed. The intense heat from her incredibly soft lips. If you could kiss a cloud this was what it must have felt like. I heard her gasp as my lisp touched hers, the intense cold of mine and the inferno of hers mixing. Her lips parted as I pushed in more kissing her deeper. Her hand that was on top of mine was now around my neck. I slid mine down her cheek to the back of her neck pulling her even closer. I felt her gripping around my neck, letting out a soft pant. I pulled back letting her breath.

Our eyes stared into each other. My reddish black eyes reflected in the quiet forest of hers. Her forehead pressed into mine as she breathed. She was smiling again. I wasn't able to help myself.

I turned my head leaning towards her ear and whispered softly "That smile of yours is incredible. Is it something meant for just me?" I teased

with a soft growl she whispered "Shut up, and don't ruin this." I laughed and kissed near her ear. She jerked slightly in surprise, I pulled back looking at her. I don't think I could have had a bigger smile then I did at that moment.

"Your blushi..." I started but she covered my mouth with her hand. The soft rose like color filling her face still apparent. I pulled her hands away.

"Did you like that?" I asked she shook her head in pure defiance. I looked at her with an evil grin. "Oh? Then you won't mind if I do it again." I leaned in but she braced me away from her with her hands. Her face turning a little redder. I pulled back and got out of the car.

I took off my shirt. and looked at her.

"I am not doing that." she growled I laughed.

"Quite the perverted mind you have." I said offering her my hand.

To my surprise she took it. I helped her out of the car and walked towards the beach. She stopped me, and used me to balance herself as she took off her flip flops.

We walked down the beach for a short while. She asked me questions and I answered as honestly as I could.

"Sorry, my memories are a bit fuzzy from last year." I said.

"I wanted to ask about this tattoo." I felt her hand slide across my back. I smiled "That I actually remember, My mother was there when I got it. She said it was ok because it was a tribal thing."

"A wolf howling huh, with the moon behind it..." I breathed heavily as she traced it. I asked her about her life, and she told me much more then I expected, a pleasant surprise.

I intertwined our fingers as we laid on the beach. No one was around, which I had found odd. But I continued to tell her about L.A. and what I did as I traveled here. She yawned once or twice, but asked me to keep going. I wondered what time it was.

"And my question? About the sun?" she said in a whisper. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. she shivered once more but said nothing.

"Ok, Well the first week I hide in the basement, of the building I was in. And ate at night." I finished quietly. "So. I made my way after a few weeks to the cemetery thinking I needed to sleep in the coffin, like I said before. But while inside I could not tell what time it was. So I wold peek out and I would see the light near me and I would hide. Well someone buried me thinking I was a dead body. I freaked out thinking I would suffocate and dug my way out. When I broke through the ground gasping, the sun was hitting me. I covered my face and waited... after a minute I realized I was not turning to dust." I laughed at the memory.

I glanced at her face wondering her reaction. she was snoring softly. I smiled at her. "You know your not so mean looking when your snoring." I whispered in her ear. She turned over mumbling "Idiot..." but stayed asleep. I looked to the sea and realized the sun was rising behind us from the mountain side. I got up to leave but her hand gripped mine. "No..." she mumbled. She was so much more different alone with me then she was when she was with everyone else.

I slid my hands under her picking her up easily enough. The heat was beginning to be uncomfortable but I grinned and bared it. I moved quickly without shaking her, setting her into the passenger side of the car. I put my shirt over her, and started the engine. The loud roar of the engine woke her. She looked at me smiled and closed her eyes. I smiled and put my hand on her lap as she slept. I drove to my current place. I was tempted to take her to her home but, that would mean the chance of meeting her mother or Seth.

I killed the engine and picked her up once more. To my surprise and in honesty to my joy she had put her arms around my neck. I carried her to the couch, setting her down with her head resting in my lap. While she slept I would stroke her cheek and run my fingers through her hair softly. I only kissed her forehead once, but she shivered as I did so I contented my self with stroking her hair, and watching her thinking about what had happened.

"Leah Clearwater.." I whispered, she did not move. I smiled and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Richard." she whispered and moved around making herself more comfortable, then returning to sleep.

**The next one might take a little longer, compared to the usual trend of two days later. But I will get it out as soon as I can, thanks for reading.**


	11. Lost in the snow

Ever so gently I lifted her off my lap to let her sleep more comfortably. Walking around the house thinking about the previous night, I passed a mirror. I turned and stood in front of it looking closely.

I was no different then the other day. The same reddish gold color eyes, a mixture of the evil and good apparent within them. I ran my hand through my short hair, and as always it returned to its short spiky look. I could see what they meant by my looking similar to Sam. Though my skin was paler now, the color still was closer to his, everyone else in town was slightly lighter. His muscles were long and round, similar to mine, though I knew my were larger.

I was the exactly the same as before... If we were going by the appearance only that is. I did not feel anything like before, I used to picture myself like a leaf in the wind, dancing to my own beat, free and alone. But as I looked behind me at the sleeping form of Leah, I realized I was the leaf, and she was the wind I had not known was there with me dancing in the sky. I laughed, I never knew I was so poetic before. I guess it was another change I could look forward to. Sam had very little in the way of books, so I contented myself with a movie on mute letting Leah sleep on the couch I was now leaning against.

Her arm wrapped around my neck from behind, I did not flinch against the heat, I was more surprised the smell was getting to the point it was nearly unnoticeable.

"How long was I out?" she mumbled still half asleep. Kissing the inner part of her forearm I told her. "A good nine hours or so."

She rolled over grumbling "What time is it?"

"Almost noon, you hungry?" I asked her. She jerked up suddenly as she found out the time.

"Noon! Fuck." she jumped to her feet and ran to the door looking at her watch. "I need to patrol, See you at the lee... Cullen's." she amended and ran out the door. I laughed at her, apparently I was not the only one in for some changes. A moment later she came back to the door looking at me. Confused I walked over.

"Something you needed?" I asked her looking around. She nodded, but said nothing just staring at me.

A moment later I smiled and pulled her close kissing her lips, feeling her arms warp around me for that moment. "Next time, ask." I told her in her ear before putting her back down.

"No," she told me turning to run before adding. "It's too embarrassing." she ran off. I watched her wondering when she would change, and more surprised she did not. I stretched wondering what I should do today. Finally deciding I would fill up the Cuda with the gas I bought, I went out and pulled the Bronco to the back. After wards I decided I would try to do the animal drinking thing, mainly to lose the red eyes for Leah.

I walked towards the woods, as I reached the forest I felt eyes on me again. I looked around. Nothing. I waited, making full use of my incredible senses. Still Nothing, though That didn't mean there was nothing there, it merely meant that I could not find them. Shrugging I walked into the forest, as I moved deeper into the silence of the forest, I felt that feeling of being watched, fade away.

I listened silently for the sound of some animal I could feed from. The burning feeling in my throat beginning to become more and more agitated. After a few minutes There was still nothing. I sighed moving deeper more wandering then hunting. Eventually I found an Elk. I crouched low staying downwind, I stalked towards it. I could smell it, it was nowhere near as appetizing as the human blood I was accustomed to. I was about to pounce when I heard a rustling sound, I paused and looked towards the rustling.

Leah came walking silently into view, I looked at her as she watched me. I felt my urge to hunt die, for the moment sh came into view I nearly pounced her, but not for the reason I should. I got up and smiled at her.

"Hey Leah, done with your patrol?" I asked her. She was still watching me. After a moment she shrugged.

"I only needed to report in. What about you? Finished...eating?" she opted. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. So what do you want to do?" I said looking around. I noticed she was staring at me still...

"What?" I asked her. Again she shrugged, I was going to have to get used to that I guess...

"So what should we..." I began again but this time she interrupted me.

"Lets go meet my mom..." she gave me a hard look as if I would protest. I walked over to her, being careful not to take her hand.

_Let her make the move, She needs to set her own tempo._

I suppressed a smile when she slide her hand into mine. I glanced at her, and she glanced back waiting for some comment from me.

"What?" she said waiting. I used her patented shrug. "Nothing." I said as we started heading in the direction I assumed was her mother's house.

How wrong I was, as I found us at the doorway of the Cullen's home. I looked at my watch, it was already three in the afternoon. It looked like it was going to be a long day.

"What is wrong with your shoulder?" she asked as we headed up the walkway.

"Nothing." I told her not quite looking at her.

"You think I'm some idiot?" she replied heatedly. "You think I did not notice you grabbing your shoulder every so often since you got here?"

Before I could reply, the door opened and there stood Jake.

"Don't say anything about last night ok." She whispered to me as Jacob said

"Hey, glad she got you to come." he told me. I shrugged feeling awkward by the fact she was hiding "us" from everyone. "Carlisle, is waiting for you man." I nodded and entered the house.

As I climbed the stairs following Emmett I heard Jacob ask Leah. "Hey when you patrolled this morning, you did it human?" he questioned.

"Because I felt like it alright." she said defensively. _ So she is not taking ANY chances, on them finding out huh..._ I thought.

"Richard, thank you for coming." Carlisle greeted me. I nodded leaving my body to auto pilot, keeping my mind down stairs.

From a mental distance I heard Carlisle say he wanted to try to take a sample, I nodded letting him do as he wished.

Meanwhile I listened to the conversation downstairs.

"So where were you last night?" Jacob asked.

"Out." Leah snapped. "What is going on up there?"

"Why worried about him?" Jacob asked, you could almost hear the grinning. "I mean after he is gone you don't have to keep an eye on him. It must be a pain doing it for Sam and your mom."

"Shut it Jake." she said quickly. I could almost feel her eyes looking up at me. Vaguely I wondered if she could feel my feelings.

"Jasper are you alright?" Alice said quickly.

"Richard?" Carlisle said calling my attention. I looked back to him and followed his gaze. The steel leg of the table he was using was now holding a perfect imprint of my clenched hand. I released it standing up. I started down the stairs feeling a wave of calmness wash over me... too bad I was very very angry.

"So you were ordered to follow me huh?" I roared. "What you figured if I liked you it would make it easier?"

Emmett had gotten up and was trying to block my path. Not the best plan. He grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed him wrist crushing it, I heard him yelp and the second I felt his arm slacken I shoved him to the side. I ignored the crashing sound and breaking of glass. I felt everyone moving, to help, to restrain. I looked at Leah one last time. The shock of me hearing, I did not let her say a word. In a blink of an eye I was out the door. I heard from behind me everyone asking where I went. But I couldn't take anymore, not this minute.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could in the first direction I could. But no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't out run my thoughts.

_Should have guessed it bud, She hates vampires, she followed the orders to keep tabs on you. She was pretty smart, she knew you and I liked her and used it perfectly. I mean come one, you would have stayed in that house with her twenty four seven. I bet she even lied about the patrol, she just wanted to get away from us for a bit._

I felt myself walking now. The smell of humans caused m to look around. I was in a town, I saw a small restaurant called, " Break time at Port Angeles" It was a good guess to think the town was called Port Angles.

Not like I really cared where I was at the moment. I begged for some sort distraction. Apparently someone heard me.

"Hey did you hear? DJ slide is doing a show at the Dark room." Some red headed girls said her friends.

"Oh my god! Really what is he doing up here from LA?" her friend asked.

"Who cares! Lets go." I followed them for some reason, My mind told me I should. As we reached the club named "The Dark Room". I finally realized why I was following. The name DJ Burn, had rung a bell in my memories, but I had not fully realized it myself.

"Sorry Pal, twenty one and up tonight." I looked up at the large man with dark glasses.

"Hey I'm a friend of Cole. DJ Burn. Tell him, Richard Snow is out here freezing my butt off." I told the bouncer, He stared at me for a moment, before he looked to his friend.

"Hey Mike, watch the door ok." He said and walked inside. As I waited I started to smile. I was not expecting to see anyone I knew, and though a part of me told me this was not the best idea, but I honestly did not care at the moment.

"Whats up Mike." I said to him as he let people in, he did the usual chin lift at me.

"He's cute..." someone whispered nearby.

"Yeah, but I know, I know him. I saw him from somewhere." said another. Oops, I hope they did not really know me. I turned slightly and noticed the first bouncer was walking back with someone.

"DUDE!" the shorter man yelled before running over hugging me and attempting to lift me up. "Oomph" he said as he let go grabbing his back. "What happened to you man, you weigh a ton!"

I laughed, "Or you just got weaker." I grinned and lifted him up in a bear hug keeping a check on my strength. "Ow" he said laughing... ok most of my strength.

"You still have your hair like that?" I said putting him down. He ran his hand through his long dreadlocks, in colors of hot pink, neon green, and sky blue.

"Hey, don't dis the hair. Besides what about you? All that traveling since you left and you get paler?" glancing at me.

"Yeah yeah, what are you doing up here away from the guns, violence and the sirens of LA."

"My gramps died... So I am here for the funeral."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's cool... So hey since your here why not hit the tables with me? You still got the touch?" he asked me.

"Lets go. DJ Burn." I grinned as he led the way in.

**A/N: Bum bum bummmm! lol What will happen next.**


	12. DJ Frost

I squinted my eyes as he led the way, I had forgotten how good my eyes were. I followed his voice.

"So yeah, while I was here visiting when I was younger, my grandpa's friend owned this club, so when he found out I mixed, he asked me to play." He explained.

"Ha ha, he didn't even know I was pretty popular until the girls were screaming my name."

We finally made it to the stage, the colors were much more clean here. I was bathed in blue green and red lights. As I was admiring his stage set up I heard him say over the mic.

"Hello Dark Room!" he called and the room was cheering.

"As you know I'm DJ Burn, and if you didn't, go fuck yourself!" he yelled and again the room cheered.

"Now shut up and listen up boys and girls, I got a special treat for you. My old buddy DJ Frost was in town and said he would play here and mix it up, You Punks better be thankful."

I looked at him, "Say what?" he laughed and moved over waiting.

"Ass." I said but as I did I stepped up, it had been awhile but I still remembered... I think, only one way to find out.

I pulled out Eminem along with Freak Nasty. I mixed just lose it and Da Dip. Scratching them while facing backwards, keeping a perfect mix. I let Freak play a bit longer as the crowd began to sing the chorus.

I moved my hand with them. As they sang "you dip, I dip" I crouched low and did a standing back flip and the crowd cheered. Burn decided to join in. I had to admit I missed doing something pointless with someone normal. He tossed a record into the air I grabbed another one spinning it on my finger catching the other on my other hand, I put the new disk down, Linkin park.

"Frost you still got moves?" he called into the mic. "Then break me off some of that and show them how it is."

I looked into the crowd and as thought a sign they opened up the center of the dance floor. I took one step and pushed off the stage doing a forward flip this time. I moved to the center and began to dance, kicking out and sliding slightly until I decided to have some more fun. I fell back throwing my hand out catching myself kicking my legs up, ending in a one armed handstand. I kicked my legs around using the momentum to spin around on my hand and using my other hand i spun a little more, finally moving into what was called the fireworks. I balanced my body on my hands as I spun my legs around moving my hands between my legs as I spun people cheering.I moved into the Six step for a moment before hopping back up to clapping, I made my way to the stage and mixed the music with Burn for a bit longer.

"Hope you all liked it losers! If you loved us, like you should have. Me and Frost will be here for the rest of the week." I glared at him, I had forgotten he did this a lot, saying whatever he wanted.

"We're out! Burn up," he started and I added as I used to "...and stay Frosty." I held up my first two fingers and made the "F" while he made his hand sign the "B". The bouncers led us off the stage to the back room, keeping dozens of girls at bay.

Once inside, he flopped onto the couch letting his head fall back against the back. "Ugh... I forgot how hot and tiring it gets... And we still have three more days."

I interrupted him, "We?" I asked.

He looked at me grinning. "Yeah we, sorry about that man, but I wanted to see you a bit more, its been forever since he mixed together." He laid his head back again and said in a whisper i would have missed if I was still human, "Sway is here too."

"Sway?" I blinked...

"Yeah, we... are kind of dating now." he said clenching a bit waiting for the bomb to drop. I stayed calm. Stephanie, also known as Sway, was once my girlfriend.

"She still doing E?" I asked him, the only reason I stopped liking her, her habit to do drugs.

"Not since she nearly OD'ed, I made her stop, I helped her out with that, you know? A strong support." He was now looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well, that's good." I said honestly. I was somewhat happy they were together, he was a good guy...off stage. and Sway... well she was Sway. I heard footsteps heading this way and stopped myself from looking and waited.

"So how did you get her to stop?" I asked listening as the footsteps stopped at the door, I was able to hear the breathing from behind the door, so much for being sneaky.

"A lot of yelling at her, and a lot of threats to the guys dealing. You'd be surprised what a baseball bat and threats to call the cops can do." I laughed, he always did go overboard when he thought he had to protect someone.

"What kind of hero are you?" I asked turning towards the door pretending to grab a drink from the fridge near by.

"The kind that gets things done." he shrugged, as he looked up at me I pressed my fingers to my lips and nodded towards the door. He looked confused for a moment before he guessed what I was talking about.

"So she still wild in bed? Screaming and moaning?" I asked letting my voice carry to the door.

He started to laugh silently before answering, "Yeah but when she is sleeping she calls your name... I'm worried she is only using me as a substitute." he said in a surprisingly convincing worried voice.

"Well its hard to get over me. This one time he went back to her place and she..." A grabbed the handle and pulled it open reviling A beautiful Mexican girl.

"Hey Sway." I said smiling at her red face and shocked look.

She straightened up, her eyes reaching my nose. She was taller then most girls, If she was as girly as most girls there would be no doubt she could have been a model.

She placed her slender arms on her hips looking at me critically. "Please, the only man in my life is him, Rick your not as hott as you think you are." she informed me frowning angrily at me, then smiling she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh!" she said in surprise feeling my cold temperature, but she still held on to me, so I returned the hug,

When I let her go she ran over to Cole laying on the couch next to him putting her head in his lap. Then she turned to look at me saying "I know everyone calls you DJ Frost, but being that cold? Your taking your name to far." I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need to remind you of why YOUR name is Sway?" I warned with a laugh, diverting her attention.

"So where are you staying?" Cole asked me.

"I am over..." I started and found myself pausing, not wanting to go back there. "I am actually in need of a place, You guys know of a good hotel?"

"Yeah, real cheap." Cole said after looking at Steph, who nodded

"Our place, we rented a double room, and you can steal the other room." Cole wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Sounds good to me." I answered and waited for Cole to get his pay before he headed out. The hotel was only about three blocks from the club. It was surprisingly elegant for its surroundings. The buildings around it had its paint chipping and faded while the hotel was freshly painted and vibrant.

"Hotel De' Voir?" I asked, A french sounding hotel in Washington?

"Hey don't knock it, Better then a motel six." Sway said as she finished tying her hair into her elegant long black ponytail. When we entered their room we spent another hour talking about how life was going, I let them tell about what was going on in L.A. When they finally decided they wanted to sleep, I climbed on the couch and pretended to sleep until I could hear snoring in their room... an hour later.

I walked around the room looking out the window thinking. My throat was killing me, it was now about three weeks since that night I tried animals blood. I decided to try to get a handle over this gift I had. I took off my watch and placed it next to a small clock from the table. I focused as hard as I could on the watch, ignoring the clock ticking away next to it. Then thinking about how I got my gift to work before, I feigned stress, finding that I was indeed stressed about recent events, I shook my head vigorously attempting to shake those thoughts away.

The area around my watch began to waver, like heat off the road in the distance on a hot day. Keeping focus, I managed to hold on for five minutes before the strain made me feel exhausted, something I had not felt in at least a year. Covering my eyes as I caught my breath, I was breathing normally.

_Oh! I am not tired. just mentally, hmmm... Can I get tired at all?_ I grinned _ could be useful for my nights..._ Before I could stop myself, I pictured myself in a bed one arm over the waist of a beautiful tan skinned woman, her long hair draped behind her, her dark brown eyes looking mine. Leah. I stood up and looked at my watch, it was four minutes and thirty seconds behind the other. I considered the possibilities of this as the sun rose.

I looked toward the rustling sound coming from the other room, the next moment I was laying on the couch eyes closed and for all appearances in a deep sleep.

I listened as the door creaked open, "He still out?" Cole asked softly.

"Should we wake him up?" Sway asked.

"Nah, Let the dude sleep, he looks like he is having a bad day."

"Yeah, he kept turning the conversation to us, like he did not want us to ask him anything."

"Yeah, hey you notice? He looks different, I don't know how to say it, but... he looks paler, and the bags under his eyes..."

"Yeah, he looks hotter then before, but different too. His eyes were a light brown, but now they look like black or something, and I know they aren't contacts."

I did not change from my sleeping appearance but in my mind I got worried.

"Well... Lets not ask, he always had his secrets, and he was not the type to just open up and tell everything. If he feels like it he will say something."

"Alright, but I still worry, you know?"

"Yeah, lets just go out for a bit, I will leave a note for him."

I heard the sound of something scratching against paper, and then the soft click of the door closing. I got up and read the note as I looked outside. The shining sun reflected on my skin as I watched them leaving down the street.

I sat down with my back against the wall the light shining down from behind me hitting my feet. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Where am I suppose to go now..."

**Hope you enjoy, I am worried This chapter was not up to snuff, but it set up the next few chapters, Hope to get some feedback. ^^**


	13. Blood Lust Of A Frozen Heart

I sat there for minutes, or perhaps hours, just thinking about my next course of action. If I wanted to go anywhere I would need to plan it out eventually. I always did things at my own pace, how odd it felt to have to consider things like the sun now that I was what I am. The sound of the door being unlocked caught my attention.

"Hey you still asleep?" Cole asked as he peeked through the door, Before he could put his head through the door I was sitting on the couch with the remote in hand.

"No, I just got up a few minutes ago, what time is it?" I asked him feigning a yawn

"It's already three, You hungry?" Came Sway's voice from behind Cole.

"Nah I'm good, what did you to do for grub?" I replied laughing as Sway pushed Cole inside.

"Mickie D's you know it's good." they both answered holding up paper bags and plopping down next to me.

"So for tonight's show, what do you think about a trio spin?" Cole asked.

"Whatever works for you both, I wasn't expecting this, I haven't scratched in a year." I answered honestly.

"Awww, come on Rick, we don't know when we will see you again after this, please…?" Sway pleaded while tugging on my shirt sleeve. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't think that will work all the time Sway." I said frowning slightly.

She smiled and said "Then it worked this time?" Without another word she ran to their bedroom and began to rummage through their bags. A minute later she came back with a mini scratch pad.

"Here no complaints about being rusty now." she informed me as she handed it over. I sighed but took it anyways.

"Alright so the show starts in two hours, Sway and I are going to go…." He began looking at Sway,

"Change." she finished smiling at him

_Change.. Yeah right._

They both laughed as the look on my face showed I had not bought that lie for even a second. Sway took Coles hand and ran to the room closing the door behind them.

I looked down at the scratch pad, it had been a while since I used this. Even with the superior hand eye coordination, scratching a record is not easy. It was a mixture of skill and practice. As it turned on and began to spin I placed my fingers on to the pad, and began to get accustomed to the feel. I began to bob my head to the beat of a song in my mind. I felt the old habits coming back to me. I tried to not listen to the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from the other room, not that it was awkward but because it cause my thought to move to areas I did not want. Mainly a person I did not want to think about. A sudden and sharp feeling of pain hit my throat. The scratch pad screeched loudly as I clutched my throat, the pain was harsher then I remembered, like a fire, no inferno more like, scorched my throat. I hissed in pain, biting my lip hoping to relieve some of the pain. My diamond like skin did not break no matter how hard I bit down.

The agony was intense and without any sign of ebbing, I stood up and moved to toward the bathroom door. I entered and locked the door turning the handle of the sink on high and closing the drain. as it filled I shoved my head in and screamed as hard as I could. the water bubbled as I did. I pulled out my head as I ran out of air. I threw the shower on cold and threw my head and throat under it. I let the water hit me, though it did almost nothing to relieve the pain, the sound of the water helped me to calm down.

After minutes that felt like hours, the pain passed into a quieter and duller torrent of burning agony. At the very least I was able to pretend nothing was the matter. I could hear the bedroom door opened, perfect timing I thought as I dried my head with the towel meeting them as they came out in their club gear.

Cole was wearing his hair up in wild spikes, his midnight blue shades resting on the tip of his nose. His shirt was a custom designed fire decal shirt with the letters "DJ" in black and "BURN" in black flaming shaped letters. His blue tattered jeans covered most of his flip flops.

Sway was in her usual tight black mini tank, showing of her upper body extremely well. Her high school girl skirt over her mini shorts and long black knee high socks, finished with a pair of blood red combat boots, screamed "check me out."

"You ready Frosty?" Cole asked me grinning. I smiled for them and nodded, clenching my jaw.

As we arrived at the club, we were ushered to the back stage room to relax before the show started.

Already the smell was getting to me, "Hey guys? I am not feeling so hot, I will do a bit but when I'm out I am done ok?" I warned them.

They glanced at each other before agreeing.

As we walked out, I unbuttoned my shirt leaving it open showing off my abs. Partially for show but mainly to reduce the heat gathering in my throat.

"Welcome you freaks and trash of humanity!" Cole yelled, "You may be trash and freaks but you know how to party! I am DJ Burn!" I pulled Sway towards him "And This is my love DJ Sway!"

Everyone began to scream and holler. They began to and grind into each other as they mixed some music, they group began to dance similarly.

"You are all lucky, tonight DJ Frost, is in da house!" he roared into the mic and moved to the front of the stage with sway and began to dance some more signaling me to take over for them.

I pulled the mic to me and said "Ok boy, toys, and girls, I'm going to mix it up , now look to the left then the right, find the hottest one and don't fight. Let party tonight!" I began to mix trying hard to focus on the rhythm.

Even with the blinding light I was still able to see the people dancing, sweating in front of me. The blond girl dancing with another red headed girl with short spiky hair just in front of me, called to me. Their blood rushing through their veins. Pumping in their throats. I swallowed hard breathing heavily and looking down to the record.

My hearing was not letting me focus, through the bumping speakers and sub woofers, the pounding of the peoples hearts, pumping the intoxicating addicting blood through them. The burning in my throat no long felt like fire from earth, it was the sun, no the very fires of hell. I grabbed at my throat clamping my eyes shut.

"Hey Rick you alright?" Coles voice said from a very close proximity. His scent, like burnt wood, slightly smoky but sweet all the same. I locked my muscles and slammed my mouth shut grinding my diamond like teeth together.

"Nah man," I gasped to him "The heat is getting to me, Been too long." I turned and ran hoping he would assume I meant the temperature of the room. I ran to the back room not daring to chance my control in order to pass through the crowd of warm blood filled morsels. I rushed out the back door, slamming it behind me.

My breath ragged and hoarse as I tried to regain my composure. The sound of broken glass hitting stone forced me to look around. Just inside the alleyway just slightly out of view of the street, a slim figure was talking to herself.

"So what, I'm nineteen I can drink and stay out and do whatever the fuck I want, your not my mom bitch." she slurred into what I guessed to be a phone. "Dad doesn't give a rats ass if I die, as long as he can fuck you" she pushed herself off the wall attempting to stand up. "Look leave me alone." I heard a beep from her phone as she tried to right herself. She took a step unsteadily forward. "Whoops." she said as she slipped and fell back landing with a dull thud.

I rolled my eyes annoyed, something in my head screamed "easy kill" I tightened my grip on myself as I turned around planning to go back inside.

"Ow." I heard and the same moment a soft gust sent a sweet scent my way. I could no longer feel my body, like I was sitting in the back seat of a car. I felt my head turn, my eye focusing on the object that was exuding the sweetest aroma I had smelled in a long while, a soft mint like scent, masked with the scent of alcohol.

My vision was no longer clear and focused, with a reddish black hue, and the sharpest of focus only on her. Five foot three inches tall. Less then a hundred and thirty pounds, impaired by the alcohol. My mind scanned everything in an instant, faster then I would have guessed. The prey had not noticed me, she was ten yards from the street, no one was near that I could sense, she was already prone. The prey would be easy to grab cover its mouth and pull it back deeper into the alley. Then when I could be sure the prey and I would not be discovered I could feed, its warm and sweet blood can be drained in peace and at my leisure. I felt my mouth fill with venom as the thought of the kill filled my mind. I felt my muscles coil slightly almost in anticipation of what was to come. My top lip rose slightly baring my fangs in utter ecstasy in the meal that was to come. I breathed in softly keeping myself as silent as possible not wanting to let my prey know what awaited her. I could do that much.

The prey would be mine! I crouched and took a step a forward. The me I wanted to be was losing to the me that was the reality. I roared at myself struggling to break free from the mental and primal chains binding me from control. But as though I was still human, with all the frailties and lack of power, I tugged uselessly against them. I could almost see myself as though a passenger in a car no longer in the driver seat, The one in my seat was a vicious and cruel being. Someone I would never have thought possible, It was the me I had refused to believe real, The blood red eyes then grin and satisfaction of killing someone. Evil and Primal instinct personified. Less then a moment had passed since my prey fell. The primal me was thrilled at this moment, I had never killed before, and this would be my first. The primal me relished the thought as it focused on her.

The primal me was too intent on its prey however. I had not noticed the hands on my shoulders until I was already thrown backwards, deeper towards the alley way.

"In here." I heard a semi familiar pixie like voice as once again I was grabbed and thrown. Confused and off balance, I was thrown into a doorway, hitting steps and falling deeper into the room. I barely managed to look towards the entryway as three or four shadowy blurs entered and slammed the door shut. Leaving me in darkness.


	14. Bad Blood, True Love

The darkness around me was not total darkness, not to my eyes, I was able to see shadow figures circling me. I could still make out the scent of my prey just yards away. In a frenzy I leapt towards the stairs in the hopes to claim my meal.

I hissed as I was slammed from the side and was sent flying towards the wall. Slamming my hands down into the cement carving my fingertips into the rock regaining my balance. I saw one of the shadow figures in front of me. I lunged making contact I wrapped my arms around it and attempted to crush the life from it. I heard a gasp and before I was able to kill whatever it was, I felt something lock around my neck and yanked hard nearly ripping my head form my shoulders.

I was slammed to the ground, but I screeched in pain flipping over myself gaining distance form them. I breathed in and again the blood wafted to me I turned and dashed for the stairs. But again I was denied. Hands, more then just two, grabbed my arms and slammed me down on to the cement. My senses were confused, a horrible scent, something similar to an animal during a short rain fall and left to die under a hot sun.

I struggled to get free but, I felt weight behind my shoulders something was on top of me. I heard something speaking but My urge to feed would not allow me to understand. Suddenly the weight was gone. I sprang up and looked for my attackers. I scanned left and right, my focus of my eyes was dead center so I turned my head everywhere looking for them.

There I saw the outline of someone standing against the far wall. I roared at him, opening my jaw wide and screeched in primal fury. My anger beginning to get the better of me. I ran forward, the focus in my eyes returning to normal, allowing me to notice that another smaller one was moving at me. The red tinge was fading as well, I could make out the shapes better. Just as the smaller figure was about to lunge I swung my hand forward like a lance. I grabbed it around its neck and continued to runs at my original target. I grabbed him too by the throat and slammed them both against the wall. Lifting them upwards hanging them by my grasp. I let out my breath slowly listening for whoever was in here.

I moved my lips towards the larger of my captives planning to rip his throat out. Ad my lips were about to touch his neck, I breathed in. My mind seemed to be free once again. I was in control and I knew this scent.

"Jasper don't! It will be ok" said the smaller captive, I then realized who was in my left hand.

"Alice?" I said letting go of her and stepping back in shock. I realized who was the other I had by the throat.

"Leah?" I said in a almost whimper. The anger and confusion still in full effect, though thankfully I was in control. Like the pain from my thirst, a new sudden and more painful pain reared.

I clutched my shoulder and screamed. I screamed like every bone from my body was being crushed within my body, then splintered and broken those bones were being ripped form my body. One moment I was standing on my feet the next I felt the stone floor on my side, my knees against my chest. A unusual and slightly frightening sound was coming from somewhere. After a moment through my agony I realized it was a whimpering sound…. And it was coming from me.

Jerking in pain my legs shot out from me. I clutched at my shoulder with my hands clawing at them in the attempt to rip the pain from my body. Sadly I wished I had a human mind again, if I did I knew I would have blacked out from the pain. However with my superior vampire brain I felt every moment, and also realized I was not able to shed tears. I could feel them welling up in my eyes but they did not fall. I wanted to beg for help but, again with my vampire mind I realized there was no one to help me, I just attacked Alice, so I would not get help form her or who she was with. I also had attacked Leah, that meant the tribe would probably kill me. Not to mention the fact I was moments away from killing and feeding on a human being.

I whimpered again, almost begging for release. It was then in that agonizing pit of pain and horror did something incredible happen. Someone pulled my hands from me and wrapped themselves around me, hugging me. I could make out her voice.

"Shush…. Its ok Rick. I love you it will be ok, We will get help." Came Leah's voice.

I had wished I could say I loved her too, but only another whimper came. Another spasm of pain washed over me. Without a chance to stop myself I gripped my hands into her back. I could feel them digging into her, I knew it hurt, Hearing her gasp in pain but not saying anything more then "It's ok." over and over like a mantra.

I felt wind hitting us and realized I was being lifted up. A part of my mind found it funny, me being carried like a child by the girl I loved. Yes loved, no matter how betrayed I felt hearing she was sticking around me due to orders, I still loved her deeply and nothing would change that. My mind had strayed to her at every chance.

After what felt like decades of pain and suffering, but my mind telling me it had only been minutes, I heard the voices was many familiar people. I felt myself being laid down on to a table.

I heard Carlisle say "Everyone out please, Edward will you help me?"

"Leah it's time to go." Jacob said from somewhere on my right.

"No." she almost growled.

"Will he be ok? He kept begging for us to kill him?" Alice said in alarm. I had not realized I had said that, I knew I had thought it many times in the last few minutes.

"Everything will be fine Alice." Carlisle said.

I heard the door close. Someone's hand ripped off my shirt and began to touch my shoulder and head. I had realized my eyes were closed. I felt too drained to open them.

"Richard? I am sure you can hear me. It's Carlisle Cullen, I need to check this wound.. It will be painful." d I shuddered thinking about more pain.

"No… please" I managed to whisper.. Or whimper I wasn't sure. I felt a burning warm hand slip into my own, squeezing gently.

I breathed in deeply bracing myself. I focused on the hand, taking comfort in it. I forced my eyes open for a moment, knowing I would not be able to hold it much longer. My eyes slide away from the golden pair of eyes just inches above me, past the other pair of golden eyes to my right, Edward preparing to hold me down. I finally reached where I had been wanting to look at. The deep brown forest like eyes that had crept into my mind so often. I felt myself calming slightly looking into them. My eyes wavered not able to stay open.

"Ok." I said and bit down hard gripping her hand as I felt a pair of hands touch and examine my shoulder. The pain was beyond anything, I knew it was the same as it was moments ago, but the absence of it made it feel thousands of times worse. I felt myself fade from my conscience, like a computer but in sleep mode, I was still aware but no longer able to do anything.

My hearing and sense of smell was still perfectly fine. The smell of rubbing alcohol, nearest to me. I heard Carlisle talking to Leah.

"This will hurt a bit, but I need to fix your hand, looks like he broke it." I guessed who "he" was. A loud crunch and cracking sound and a growl later she said "God Damn it! Ugh, thanks that hurt but at least its ok now." I felt her eyes on me as she asked "What about Rick? Is he going to be ok? Tell me….. Please."

Jacob's voice came from downstairs "Whoa, Leah, the Leah said please? She must like him." Emmett's guffawed was followed by two loud smacking sounds.

"Ouch Rose what was that for?" from Emmett

"Ouch Bella." from Jacob

I felt my lips move into a smile. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, before I could open them I felt warm hands on my chest and around my hand. When I had managed to fully open my eyes I was staring into those forest brown eyes that I had come to love.

"Sorry about your hand." I said in a tired whisper stroking her hand with mine.

She shrugged my apology away, "It wasn't anything another break couldn't fix."

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted, "Look what you heard before, about it being an order." She took a deep breath, thinking hard about how to phrase it. "I won't lie and say it wasn't but…."

Laughing I interrupted her "I have seen Ten things I hate about you, so I get what your trying to say."

She smirked at me " I'll have you know I think Heath Ledger is hott, and that happened to be one of my favorite movies."

I rolled my eyes "Well I guess I better learn how to sing that song, huh?" I winked at her and tried to get up, only to have her push me back down frowning.

"Don't get up moron!" she growled and yelled for Carlisle.

"I'm fine really Lee." I said privately smiling as I notice a small blush forming from her. I leaned in and kissed her cheek ignoring the smell, after all it wasn't SO bad, once you got used to it. She was as warm as ever and after the kiss on her cheek I could feel the heat coming off her. Gently I stroked her cheek.

Carlisle came walking in and looked at us a small smile on his face. "So doc, what's the diagnoses? Do I get to appear on an episode of House?" I asked him laughing slightly

His smile faded slightly, not a good sign in my book. "Well I wished I could say everything will be fine." he sighed looking around as though wishing he could escape, "It's complicated, perhaps we should talk alone?" he asked.

"Doc in case you forgot, we're not human, so everyone can hear everything anyways so how about we do this down stairs?" I figured I might as well let everyone hear and be in the same room.

I got up but Leah quickly put my arm over her, realizing her mistake, "Sorry forgot the whole not human thing" but before she could get away I pulled her close saying "I don't mind Lee, thanks." and again I kissed her, enjoying the warm feeling of her skin to my cold lips.

When we made it to the Cullen's living room I noticed Sam and Seth were among the group, I guessed they might have been here but I was more surprised that Sue and Billy were here too. Alice and Jasper made room on the couch for me and Leah. Jasper looked upset, as did Alice. When a Physic looks at you with that kind of face you know your in trouble. I looked towards Carlisle.

"This is hard for me to say, you are the first this kind of thing has happened to, and while I can't be certain.." he started, I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"Ok, I get it this is really bad just spit it out." I said feeling slightly annoyed. He smiled at me and continued

"It would appear that the blood from your heritage is reacting to the venom in your body." he explained.

"Ok so I guess it is not a good thing? I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up of being in like that guy in the Underworld movie?" I tried to joke, I had really wanted to lighten the mood, this really did sound bad.

"You might not know this but the venom in you is poisonous to your people." I nodded. It was true that I did not know that. I decided to ask.

"Then why am I not dead…..well dead dead." I finished.

Carlisle grinned then said "It would appear your gift has everything to do with it." I nodded, me not dieing and staying dead sounds like a very good thing.

"Your gift with time manipulation appears to be naturally slowing the process down to a snails crawl." With that he pointed to my shoulder, it was then I realized that the once dark grey outline of the bite mark was now black and was surrounding the mark about half an inch all around.

"If that's true then why did it hurt him so much so suddenly?" Leah yelled standing up. I took her hand pulling her back down gently sliding my arm around her.

Rosalie growled in anger but Carlisle rose a hand stopping her then answered. "I believe the anger your people use to transform sped up the reaction." he speculated. I thought about this, I was angrier then I had ever been down there, so it really did make sense.

"So if I stay calm and all fung sway about it, how long do I have?" I asked him. He looked saddened by my remark, but I knew I was not going to live forever if my blood was poisoning me.

"I cant be sure, but no more then five hundred years at best. One hundred at worse, even less if you don't keep your anger in check." he finished looking as though he declared my death was tomorrow.

To everyone's surprise I laughed out loud "Well damn doc, don't be so upset. Five hundred is a hell of a lot." I looked over to Leah, taking in every inch of her. "If I can have you by my side Lee, I would be satisfied with a week of life left."

Leah turned even redder. Hearing my words, Emmett laughed and pointed at her and looked to Bella. "Now _THAT is the kind of red you used to go Bella!" I laughed but stopped as I noticed Leah getting upset._

"_How can you be ok with dieing! You're a blood sucker, immortally was suppose to be the upside!" She yelled standing up removing herself from my grasp. I stared at her, and smiled. She was getting mad for my sake._

"_Lee, I love you. I know it is not like I have known you all my life or anything but, I know I do. If I had immortally and not you I would rather not be here at all."_

_I felt strange admitting this to her, especially in front of a dozen vampires, her littler brother, my old friend, a werewolf, a tribal leader, and not to mention her mother. But I had felt it from the moment I saw her, it was slow like a frayed rope unraveling, little by little but in the end it would snap. I felt like her was the only thing I needed in life now, the only thing that could come close to this feeling was my thirst for blood, however this need was warm and inviting, a complete opposite of my thirst._

_A/n I hope you liked this chapter, it revealed a lot. Please give a review and tell me what you thought. Leah and Rick finally admitted their love, but a big hurtle has just been thrown in front of them. Will the Volturi get involved? We will see.  
_


	15. Editor's mistake and sorry

OH Damn, I am so so sorry This was something I had been toying with I had thought I put up the next chapter and… Lord that was so stupid,

Ok so forgive me I will be putting up the right chapter now

Rick.


	16. A Snow In Heat

I stood there feeling as though the entire earth just shifted. Everyone was looking at Leah and I, all the while my eyes were on Leah. She looked confused and stressed, then as though a whispering in my ear. I heard Leah's voice.

He loves me? Everyone is staring at us...Ugh I wish I could get out of here.

I stood up and picked her up into my arms grinning at my idea. I took a quick steadying breath.

"What are you..." Leah began but gasped in surprised. The area around us was shimmering like a wall of heat around us. without a word I turned and ran for the door. In a flash we were already in the forest and still I did not slow. I laughed as she gasped, I guessed she was surprised by my speed.

"I thought you were used to going fast Lee" I teased.

She realized she was holding on tightly, she loosened her grip and said "It's different, When I am running I am in control." I only half realized that as she showed her uncomfortness for this I ahd slowed down. The air around us was no longer shimmering, and we both could make out sounds of the small animals around us.

"Umm..." I heard her say, I looked down at her and she blushed a little bit by the apperant adoration in my eyes. "Can you put me down?" she asked, I couldn't help laughing.

"If I have to." I answered setting her down on her feet but not letting go.

"Thanks, for letting me down and for getting me out of there, I was kind of ..." she paused trying to think of the right word.

"Uncomfortable? Not to mention stressed and confused." I said agreeing with her. As I said this she eyed me suspisously.

"How did you know?" she asked, I shrugged "I just did." I replied simply. Then added "Like right now you want to talk and ask me something right?"

She turned away and said "Shit.." under her breath, After a moment she took a deep breath, and said in a rush, "Are you really ok? I mean they just said you were going to die."

Again I shrugged "Like I said, if you are with me I dont mind." I had moved my arms from around her and took her hands into mine.

"Lee... I love you, I don't know how to explain it... I feel it deep within me, like the world would end if I lost you or you were hurt." I tried to explain. "I have dated dozens of girls, and when we broke up, no even when I was with them it was nothing like this." I looked around trying to get an Idea of what I was saying, I looked up and grinned. "Lee, you are lik the moon and stars to me, without you the world is dark." I said as I raised one hand to her beautiful face caressing her cheek.

"What about the sun?" she said laughing at my anaology.

I smirked at her moving my arm infront of me as though I were wearing a cape. "I am a creature of da night, blah!" I said in the cheesiest dracula voice I could do. She smiled at me. I was intensly happy that she was smiling at me, and that she was happy.

"Should I be howling at the moon then? or am I your innosent victim?" she asked moving a little closer to me, placing her hands on my chest moving them slowly to my shirt collar, leaving a trail of heat along the way.

I smiled at her, "Which would you perfer?" I asked her moving my hands down her waist resting them on her hips.

She pulled on my collar and with a grinned she looked up into the sky at the same moment I did, and we both let out a howl looking at the moon. I let my hands slide around her hips to the small of her back and pulled her to me. I don't know why but her scent was still bad, and yet good at the same time. Similar to how when your foot falls asleep and it tingles but feels good at the same time. The smell of a wet animal still made me want to run but I was able to smell beyond it, beyond the smell of the werewolf side of her, I smelled dirt, wood, and seawater, in perfect mixture making a scent that could only be Lee. While I memorized her scent she whispered to me.

"My mom is at Charlie's tonight, she said he was sick…" I nodded not seeing where this was leading or what brought this information about. Then she continued. "And Seth is on the late shift patrolling." I nodded again.

She stared at me for a moment waiting. "And I am patrolling in about an hour, so after words I will be alone all night…" She let the last word hang in the air. It clicked in my head, as though someone turning on a light. Though I guess for added insurance she kicked one leg out and wrapped it around my hip as I lifted her up carrying her slightly.

I then realized another bonus to being a vampire, the greatest poker face anyone could make. A smile slide across my face and in a mocked concerned voice I said "We can't have you all alone; you might need someone to….._Talk_ to." On the outside I looked calm and smooth, on the inside however I was running through everything from, whether she was kidding to planning out the night.

She pulled my collar kissing me softly on the lips, at first. I kissed her back breathing in her breath, a hint of cherries on her breath. Our passion got the better of us as the soft pecking gradually grew swelling and mounting into deep kisses. Her heated skin pricked my lips as I kissed down her neck slowly. I heard her gasp slightly as I did, my hands caressing her sides. Without real thought; we found ourselves on the floor. Her hands ran through my hair, my hand traced down her back under her waistband. Her breathing hitched and gripping my hair, she pulled me in tighter. I licked her neck knowing the temperature difference would be like ice on her body after running. A soft moan escaped her, but it was not like I was unaffected at all. My body which was always ice cold stone was now on fire, but so very different from the burning that consumed me when I changed, that pain was like knives being stabbed into every pore. This heat however, was like a hunger but not in my throat, this was in a lower area. I realized when it was, no wonder it took that long to figure it out, it was unused for a long while now, it was my heart. The heat generating from there felt like my heart was beating… again I amended. I slide my hand to the front of her ripped jeans, as I unfastened them her breathing became panting. Before this could become anymore, somewhere in my head said "Not here… not now." in a very sagely manner. I gently slid my hands away from her pants and up towards her shoulders.

I breathed out heavily. She looked at me looking annoyed, and a little confused. "We can continue tonight right?" I asked. She looked as though she wanted to say no, but at that moment a howl came from somewhere from our left.

It seemed to have shaken her from her thoughts, she smiled at me "Well, that's my que, I better hurry…. See you later?" in a almost question, I nodded. She ran off towards the howl pulling off her top and kicking off her shoes, half stowing them in a pouch before ducking behind a tree to finish changing. A minute later I caught glimpse of her in her wolfish state. I laughed as I could see a smile on her face and the thought "Wolfish grin" entered my mind as she turned and ran off.

I stood there thinking of how best to pass the time when I realized how quickly we left the cullen's home. I sighed deciding I better go and finish the talk with them, I had not been lieing when I said I did not care how much time was left if I was able to spend it with Leah, but deep down inside I was perhaps…. Just a bit afraid of thinking about my death.

I walked in the direction of the cullen's home thinking about how to go about this on coming conversation when I caught scent of blood. The venom in my mouth rushed forward, I quickly tightened the fist locking my body as tightly as I could. I felt the burning in my throat, it was harsh but still under control. I caluclated the last time I had fed, it was atleast a week, and it was animal blood. I considered it for a moment longer before deciding that I was under control. I walked towards the salty like rust smell. I walked silently around the tree and and short girl in ripped jeans and a black sport shirt. She was barefooted and crouched over a older man, who looked as though he was a hiker or maybe a lumberjack. I made sure I was far enough out of reach if they decided to attack.

"Enjoying your meal?" I asked masking my distaste. The girl jerked in surprise and looked at me. Her eyes were brimming with her meal. She looked at me and seeing I was not in any threatening stance, she smiled and licked her lips clean of the fresh blood.

"Very much so." She said in a low and alluring voice the softest hint of a southern accent. "Did you want a light drink sugar." She asked looking up and down my body.

"No, Im good." I said simply ignoring look she was giving me. "You know this area is someone's territory." I siad it more of a statement then a question.

"Well sugar, what are you going to do about it?" she said standing up slightly looking ready for a fight. I shrugged grinning slightly

"Me? Nothing after all it's not my territory….." I glanced over already reconizing the scent.

"Hello Rick, who is this?" Alice asked me already knowing the answer.

I did not answer her, instead I looked at the other finishing my sentence. "It's their's."


	17. Love can make you Snow blind

"It's theirs..."

She looked at them clearly worried about the fight. But before she tried anything Carlisle stepped forward. "We wont harm you... We just ask that you leave this area. We maintain a permanent residence here and do not wish to draw attention." He explained to her.

Emmett laughed "Deja vue?" Alice grinned and Edward looked annoyed, I had not gotten the joke.

She stared at them then me, then back at them before rising slowly and saying "Now wait a second here, I am not here to fight I am here because my mistress is looking for someone." as slowly she retreated

"Well the only ones here are the Cullen's." I said slightly bored wondering slightly how long this will take, I had…._other_ plans for the night. A small laugh from behind a tree told me that Rusty was nearby as well. I grinned as I heard him growl towards me.

"Not funny Richard." Edward said. The woman looked at me curiously, then smiled slightly.

"I think I found what I was looking for." then before anyone could say a word she turned and ran. We turned to give chase but Carlisle stopped us. "Not everyone….. Jasper and Edward, follow and make sure she leave without incident." Jasper and Edward nodded and followed her.

"Well… Since that's over mind if we go back and talk?" I asked Carlisle looking anywhere but at him. I heard him agree and listened as the others left us. I waited until I knew that we were alone.

We turned and began to walk in the direction of the house. I had wanted to wait until we reached his house but I couldn't. "Why am I never thirsty! Why is it my own blood is still in me if its been a year?" I half shouted at him turning around to face him. He stiffened at my shouting but breathed slowly and waited. I took a breath to calm myself , as soon as I looked calmer he began.

"Well understand I have no definitive proof only speculation, but my guess is that its your gift. It is the common idea that can explain it, your gift has not let your own blood burn away completely which in turns keeps your thirst down." I stood there listening to him thinking hard about it. It did make since.

I hesitated before asking my next question, it was both awkward and completely new to me. He seemed to understand I was nervous but waited as I walked off prepping myself.

"I am not some shallow guy or anything, and I have been with a lot of girls but…" I shook my head what the hell was I trying to say? I shook my head and continued to walk. Again a moment later I stopped and ran up to Carlisle grabbing him by his shoulders pulling him close almost face to face. In an absolute whisper I told him, "I am not sure but I think I'm in love with Leah, but its different then when I was human, I cant explain it but…. Is it a vampire thing to feel this in love?" I stared at him intently, to me this was a hundred times more important then the news about my lifespan. He smiled at me which for some reason ticked me off, it felt like he was treating me like a little child. He flinched slightly and I realized I was gripping his shoulders a little too hard. I loosened my grip and apologized not looking directly at him.

"Nevermind." I said quickly turning in the opposite from his home, "I gotta go." I said quickly, as I took off I heard him call back to me.

"See me tomorrow night Richard, I will see if I can do some tests and….. Think of something." I did not reply but kept running.

A few minutes later I felt someone following me, I could make out the sound of a faint rustling of leaves and soft padding sounds, I stopped and turned towards the oncoming visitor. A large rust colored wolf probably bigger then a bear stood in front of me.

"I hope your someone I know and not some mutant giant wolf." I told it. It huffed and walked around behind a tree.

"It's me, I need to talk to you man." Came Jacobs voice. A moment alter he came back around from behind the tree adjusting his ripped jeans as he did.

"Sure dude, what's up?" I asked him leaning against a tree trying to look relaxed, on the contrary I was thinking about Leah and was not really interesting in much else at the moment.

"It's about Leah." He started, I jerked upwards. He had my full attention

"What? Is she hurt?" I looked around as though there might have been some sign.

"No she's ok." he said watching me carefully.

I growled at him, "Then what? You had me thinking she got hurt." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey us werewolves are a tough breed tougher then you bloodsucker." he half teased, I say half because I clearly heard his contempt for me.

"At least I don't shed." I countered. He laughed and rose his hands up

"Ok ok, look I am not here to tick you off ok, listen she is my beta and well as much as she annoys me to no end I don't want her hurt." he explained. I nodded understanding the not wanting her hurt part.

"So what you don't want me around her? You think because I am a vampire and she is a werewolf we can't be…" I was intrupted by his laughing. I stared at him feeling my anger starting to get to me, I remembered about my shoulder and tried to calm down.

"No man that's not it, In fact I love Nessie, you know Bella's and Edward's kid." I thought back to the child with the Cullens vaguely. I think he caught the look of disgust on my face.

"It's not like that, don't be sick!" he warned. "I just want her happy and safe. We werewolves have something called Imprinting." he explained "It's this feeling like they are the only thing holding you to the ground, like a lifeline. Their happiness and safety is the only thing in the world to you, its like a natural instinct, you just react." I felt my body slight freeze as my mind replayed my last time with Leah.

I had realized that Jacob was still talking, "…and after you heard about the poison thing and what happened with Leah, not to mention how you looked in her memories while is patroling…"

I intrupted him, "Wait rewind, what do you mean in her memories? You stealing Rusty's special trick or what?" He shook his head and merely said "It's a wolf thing." dismissively.

"So like I was saying I know you love her but I just want to make sure its not some one night stand thing Leech." he said then I heard someone walking up behind me, Seth and Sam came into view a moment later.

I looked at them each one at a time as they stood like a triangle around me.

I got annoied at this, like I had done something wrong. I turned to Sam first.

"Sam, you're my bud, even if it's been forever. But someone who hurt her the way you did has no right to come up in my face acting like her protecter." I threatened, he hung his head down for a moment before looking back up to me and said "I know, but I that's what I don't want you to do the same, I just want you to know friends or not you hurt her and me and you _will_ go at it."

Seth spoke up next, "I'm her brother so I know her more then you do….." he started looking serious, then he smiled and finished "Ask me anything about her and I got you covered ok." I laughed. I really liked Seth, from the moment I met him, he was on my good side.

"I got it , Future little Brother." I said grinning evilly. I finally turned back to Jacob but instead he shrugged, "If Seth doesn't have a problem then I can't really say anything." A sudden thought came into my head.

"Well now that that's all settled, I have to run." I told them and turned to head back towards La Push.

"Yeah I want to see Ness, and you Seth have to relieve Leah." Jacob said. I ran off as they moved to transform.

Next Stop Leah's. I took my time heading there, after all I could have just climbed throught a window but since she was due back in a few minutes I could wait. I walked up to her house the sun had already been down and the moon was already above me, casting a soft glow through the clouds. I could see that her house looked like the perfect picture for a retirement dream home. Painted a soft reddish almost brown color, their porch with the bench overlooking their yard, I smiled thinking about how Leah and her mom sitting on that bench maybe drinking some lemonade or something just enjoying a day without rain. A large tree just slightly obscuring the side of the house. I walked over and was something I thought I would only see in old movies. I glanced around making sure Leah would not arrive at the wrong moment, I touched the rope hanging from one of it's branches. It was frayed slightly from being exposed to the elements for so long, I stroked the wooden plank that was the seat. With one more glance around I turned and sat lightly on the swing, I could hear the slight groan from the rope against my weight. I never had a swing when I was a kid…. The I could remember, and I can still remember the one time I made it to a park in L.A the swings were destroyed. I imagined what it might have been like if I had not had to move away, I would have been best friends with Sam, definitely jealous of him when I would have found out that he was dating Leah, maybe even get into a fight about it. Then maybe I would have been one of them when it was time, I would have definitely imprinted on Leah, I would have known her for so long, maybe even before the Imprinting we might have been dating.

Imprinting… was that all this was? I mean I was not a werewolf so I doubt it but vampire venom was only poisonous to werewolves right? So maybe I was half? Or maybe both? Did I love Leah because of what I felt or was what I felt because of some thirst for our tribe to survive? I did know that almost every girl I had been with was already nothing more then a fuzzy face, like on those Cop shows. Almost everyone, one still remained from my human life, the last girl with the fiery red hair and flawless face and ice cold skin, and black almost red eyes…

"Enjoying yourself?" Someone said laughing softly. I was so caught up in my thought I did not hear her coming. So surprised by her appearance I forgot that I had been holding my own weight, I felt the snap as the rope gave weigh and I fell to the ground unable to steady myself.

"You ok?" she asked quickly rushing over to help me up. I smiled and nodded, hiding my thoughts from my face.

"Yeah. How was your patrol?" I asked smiling at how she looked. She looked beautiful, she always did but right now here hair was in a messy but also looked like she worked to make it like that. She was not in her usual pair of ripped jean shorts but in tight black pants accenting her curves.

"Good, and you?" she asked smiling at how I was watching her, completely inthralled with her. I got the slightest suspicion that she was not used to it, but enjoying it. I could see it in her eyes too though, the doubt of wether it was my real feeling or brought to bare because of Imprinting. I reached out with my hand. She smiled at me taking it as I pulled her gently to me and sweeping her off her feet into my arms as I carried her to her house.

"You know I can walk right?" she said to me I laughed as I reached her door.

"Yeah but I wanted to do this and this way you can unlock the door." I winked at her as she pushed the unlocked door open.

"We don't really worry about someone stealing stuff here." she pointed out. I nodded and walked, I let her down as she showed me around finally stopping at her room.

"Need a minute, I have to….." she hesitated and I smiled. I could smell her sweat and see the dirt on her arms, "Use the shower?" I supplied

She gave me an angry glare, and said "Shut up ok, I was busy and I am a girl." I laughed and pulled her into a tight hug "Don't I know it."I said grabbing her butt.

She pushed me away slightly rolling her eyes "Down boy." she said, then walked into her room grabbing a few articles of clothing from her drawers . As she headed back down the hall towards the bathroom, she stopped turned and point one finger at me said with a straight face. "Stay… Stay…" I smiled and rolled my eyes turning to sit on her bed, as I sat down I heard her call out to me "Good boy."

I laid back thinking about the events of a rather long and tiring day, listening to the water running I thought about my feelings for Leah... and Imprinting.


	18. Hitting with the force of a Blizzard

**A/N: Ok this is short because I decided to cut out the real sex scene, I might re add it later, but I wanted to keep it clean for now for my readers who are a bit more pure or younger. lol I realized I cut about 300 words for the sex/love scene. I hope you will still enjoy, work has been crazy since the holiday season but I will try to put out the chapters as soon as I can. And if you have read Klight I swear I am almost finished with the chapters to the end, I just don't want it to end. ^^ oh well enjoy**.

Read and Review thanks.

After a minute I got curious about her room, I looked under her bed and found something surprising, nothing under her bed. So she is a neat freak huh…. I walked over to her drawer and opened the top shelf, a lot of sexy underwear. I was already grinning now. A corner of a book caught my attention, pulling it out I found it was a diary. I stared at it wondering who's it could have been. Surely not Leah's, she doesn't look like they type to use one of these. I opened it and it was indeed Leah's. I flipped to one of her last entries. It would appear she was worried, as I had guessed, that my feelings for her were some kind of imprinting, and not normal feelings. She was not sure if she wanted it this way….

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom. I got up stowing her diary into her drawer and slipped out of the room out of her sight as she entered. I moved up silently behind her she was wiping her face with the towel, the sent of green apples wafting around her. "Richard?" she questioned as she entered. I rushed forward sure of my actions. I placed my hand behind her head and pushed her forward half throwing her onto the bed, pinning her face down.

"Richard!" she gasped trying to get up, but I pushed her down a little more forcefully holding her down. "Let go Richard! I'm getting pist!" I could feel her body starting to shake. I moved up pressing my lips to her neck and like before she shivered as I kissed her neck, cold steel against warm rock. I licked the side of her neck turning her head to the side, still pinning her.

I sucked softly on her throat, feeling her fiery hot skin against me. With my free hand I caressed her spine moving down to her butt. As I reached I squeezed firmly making her gasp slightly. All the while I continued to kiss various parts of her neck and moving slowly to her face, edging around her lips, she tried to move her lips to mine but I held her still she groaned.

"Let me up, please Richard, I want to hold you too." she panted slightly, I growled my answer into her ear.

"No, this is not what you want, its what I want to do." I let go of her butt and snaked my hand around her waist and under her shirt cupping her chest caressing her, teasing as I flipped her over and mounted her pinning her hand above her head with my remaining free hand. Then I made my way back to her lips kissing first the bottom then the top. Licking them slightly, then tracing downwards across her lips down her chin, like an ice cube across her body she shivered in pleasure. Squeezing her soft mounds with my ice like hand nearly melting from her heat. My tongue made its way to my hand. She moaned as I toyed with her slightly not listening to her requests and played with her body as I wanted.

After a little longer I looked at her face, her eyes had shed a tear or two.

"Are you mad? Do you hate it?" I asked her with a complete uninterested voice, a perfect lie. She shook her head.

"Are you frustrated?" I asked in the same tone. She nodded. I moved slowly to her ear. I bite it softly and kissed around it before I whispered. "This is not some stupid imprinting thing, I am not a werewolf, I may be a vampire. But first and foremost I am your boyfriend and a man who loves you more then any man could, I will hurt you, and be inconsiderate, and a total ass hole. But I love you." I finished and got up off her releasing her hand and sitting near her feet, watching her as she rubbed her wrists not looking at me. With my superior vision I saw tears falling like a stream from her face. It hurt so much to see her crying, but I wanted and needed her to understand my feelings.

She looked up suddenly at me, her face a mixture of aggression and certainty. She moved to a sitting on her knees position before jumping at me throwing her hands around my neck half crying. "Thank you." she managed to say before we fell back off the bed onto the floor. Her on top of me kissing me and I kissing her both wrapped up in each other's embrace. Somehow or other our hands became intertwined and the deep passion filled kisses became soft pecking.

"Thanks for what?" I asked when she calmed down, nuzzeling against my now naked chest.

"For saying that you were my boyfriend, we never really established that, and for the other thing…."

I looked down not fully understanding what the other was. She rolled her eyes and said. "I don't know how you can seem to read my mind, but since you somehow knew I was wondering if your feeling were yours, or you had somehow imprinted on me. But now I know." she smiled at me.

"Oh, I guessed that was what it was." Then grinning I said "But reading your Diary helped." I laughed as her head shot up looking at me.

She scrambled off me and ran to her drawer, seeing instantly that the book was not where she had left it, meanwhile I moved on to the bed.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at me I smiled unashamed. She jumped at me tackling me down, mainly because I let her, and hit me a few time yelling "Never do that again!" after a moment or two more she was laying on top of me, my hands once again around her.

"So before I was being more forceful then I normally am…." I told her petting her hair with one hand "How about now we do it like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked her, she did not answer right away.

I could feel her smile as she said. "Only if I get to be on top." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Fine."


	19. Dreaming about the past

**A/N: I know I know I have not been putting up the chapters and I feel bad about it. I am swamped with my job and a new book that I have been trying to finish. But that's no excuse, I will work on putting on a few more asap. Please Read and Review, would love to hear your opinions.**

I laid there thinking about nothing in particular, mostly about what just happened, I smiled looking and my personal goddess next to me. With one hand I stroked her hair as she slept. Her hand around my waist like a heating belt. I was getting use to the fires her body produced. A sharp stabbing in my throat made itself clear, I could not wait any longer. I looked at Leah's sleeping form and was tempted to bite but like her own natural protection against my kind, or in a romantic way of putting it, a natural charm to protect our love, her scent made me shiver in disgust. I gently removed myself from her bed, and threw on my boxers and jeans, leaving my shirt planning to come back as soon as I was done. I silently opened her window and was about to hop out when I heard the door creak open. I guess it was my old human reflex but I froze.

Leah's mother was looking from me halfway out the window frozen in place, to her daughter's still form. _Shit, this is going to be bad._ But like an angel of mercy a loud snore came from Leah. I watched as Leah's mother unstiffened slightly and looked at me again. "Um… hello." I tried in a whisper. She stared at me, well more of a glare and mouthed. "In the kitchen when your done." Not remotely a request. I nodded and hopped out the window. I ran straight for the forest and did not stop, I was not familiar with the boundary line yet so I kept running until I caught scent of another vampire, the Cullen's territory would be covered in their scent. But instead of one of the Cullen's I found someone else, I stood there watching them, there were three dressed in a Gothic punk way I suppose, they were leaning up against a tree and on the ground looking like they had been resting.

"Who the hell are you?" a man with long spiked green hair growled jumping up from the ground and crouching ready to spring.

"Behave David." The girl with short red hair warned him. He growled once more but sat down without argument. She then looked at the other man leaning against the tree, his long hair and bangs nearly covering his eyes.

"Michael who is he?" she asked him

He looked directly at me his eyes seemed to flare blue for a moment before his hair concealed them once more. "A Terri, a former pep converting to anis, No threat right now." he said in a rushed whisper.

"I'm a what?" I asked looking annoyed, while I did not really get what he meant I did get they thought they could beat me, big mistake. I crouched and flexed my fingers, I was hungry and not in the mood to keep myself in check. David scrambled up quickly almost jumping at the chance to attack.

The girl placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him another warning look, then smiling at me she held up her hands in a gesture of peace. "We mean you no harm, we are just passing by there aren't many hunting spots and this place looked like a good spot. I growled angrily at her and in response she took a careful step back glancing at both David and Michael. They moved not too subtly to both of my sides flanking me slightly. I was no brawler but I had been in a few street fights in my former life and I was pretty sure I could take them. I was not really sure why I was getting angry, I did not judge other vampires when it was obvious they were the kind that killed people and sucked them dry, I mean it was their choice and I hated it when vegetarians gave me dirty looks when I ate a burger. I do know that there are human people around here that I did not want in danger, well _ Mostly human._ I amended

The burning in my throat was getting irritating, which only got me angrier and that made my shoulder hurt. A slightly hazy mental reminder about not getting angry for some reason clicked in my head, but I pushed it to the back of my mind, I was too hungry and annoyed to listen to it. I turned slightly keeping both of them in my peripheral while looking directly at the girl.

The stand off was holding, which somewhere in the back of my head along with the no anger reminder told me this was a good thing it meant they did not want to fight…. Too bad I was not in a thinking mood. I leapt at her clawing at her, she managed to jump back just barely out of my reach, as I landed I was about to push forward and make another attack I felt something grab both my arms holding me from moving, I managed to look back to see Michael holding my arms before I felt an excruciating pain in my shoulder, right where the agonizing pain had already throbbing. Like I said I was not a brawler type, but right now I was not myself. I felt everything around me freeze, I looked around and saw that both David and Michael were still as statues. The pressure from Michael restraining me was gone, I slipped my arms out from his grasp, I flinched slightly as David's teeth frozen in place tore slightly in my shoulder, I slid down growling as his teeth slid out of my shoulder, the pain became a tenth less then it was before. I turned and grabbed them both by the throat and pushed them back, I felt the air around me stop shimmering as they began to move both looked completely surprised as I slammed them into a large tree, which shuddered from the force. They both clutched at my arms and I squeezed a small cracking sound from behind my hands made them stop moving, both whimpering. I heard someone behind me moving and remembered about the girl.

"Move and they die…. Again." I warned, a small scraping sound as she came to a stop.

My anger had not left me yet and with a small sick pleasure I squeezed their throats a little more as the cracking sound became louder. Both David and Michael screeched in pain. I looked at Michael and smiled "No threat right?" I asked him my voice filled with malice I did not realize I had.

"Please don't!" The girl begged behind me. I heard the sound of someone coming and guessed who it would be. Sure enough a few moments later Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper came into view.

"Hey guys." I said not looking at them keeping my eyes on the victims in my hands

"What's going on here!" Carlisle asked looking from me to them. At this point my anger was losing out to pain, so I thought hard to Edward.

_Rusty?_ I thought and heard a small growl in return. I smiled wincing slightly and heard Jasper groan in pain before a small soothing sensation washed over me, it helped a little.

I took a steadying breath and thought as clearly as I could, the pain was staggering that it was hard to focus on holding my appearance of control.

_Knew that would get your attention. Hey all bravado aside I'm about to pass out from the pain here can you guys take care of them, I gotta go and feed._ I thought and let go of both Michael and David who fell in a lump on the floor, they looked around clearly outnumbered. The girl was talking to both Carlisle and Edward.

"Jasper, Emmett." Edward said looking at the two on the floor, they nodded and picked them up holding them by the arms. I did not listen to the conversation as I turned and ran out of sight. I ran my body not moving how I wanted it to. A loud cracking sound as my body bumped into a tree I stumbled slightly falling face first. I clenched my teeth letting a hiss of pain escape as I gripped onto my shoulder. Then everything started to dim. My surroundings dimmed and dimmed growing darker, until I felt the pain over take me and I just stop thinking.

I felt like I was laying in the snow and that I was human, a numb feeling all over. I guess my mind was on auto pilot because the pain was gone, my view threw me off, it was like I was playing a video game watching from above as a small and very good looking child was laying in the snow making snow angels. "Richard, dinner come on." I heard my mother's voice call from what I guess was once my home. It looked familiar to me, a recent memory. A moment later I remembered it was the house I was using right now, Sam's old house. I guess the elders gave it to him when he was changing since no one was living there anyway.

"Can Sam come for dinner?" I heard myself ask yelling to her not moving. Then with a smile on my child face I added, "He LOVES your food! Please!"

I saw her chuckling as she called back "Well invite him, where is he?"

A small hill of snow exploded near me. "Thanks Mrs. Snow." Sam called to her emerging from his hiding place. He shivered, and I saw my mother go inside then quickly ran towards him and I carrying a blanket. She looked concerned as she quickly covered Sam in the blanket.

"Look at yourself Sam your going to get sick. You'll worry your father." she paused but then added. "Not to mention your mother, and even me." she smiled at him laughing.

"Meh, my dad could care less," Sam mumbled from the blanket

My mother smiled and said "Well what about me and your mother." she asked

Sam looked at her and said "Why would you worry?" she hit him on the head softly, and said "Well, one you are my son's Best friend" she emphasized best. "Two if you got sick Richard would be bored and drive me nuts." All three of us laughed, Me already at the porch, my mother shooing Sam to the house and Sam holding a blanket around him laughing at her remark.

My mind seemed to want to show me something about this. The way I was watching it as an adult and from this view was hinting something, and I knew if I tried I would probably figure it out. Suddenly I was floating above the scene I felt my body floating there, I could see my hands and legs and torso. I looked back at the scene, it was becoming slightly hazy, I tried to hold on to it in my mind and it became sharper and in turn my body began to fade, along with the growing pain that was welling up as my body returned. I looked at the whole picture, and could almost hear the gears clicking. But before I could, my body returned again and my view became hazy once more. This time I saw those familiar and beautiful forest brown eyes next to me. And a whisper "wake up… please….. Wake up Rick." her plea was so sad I took a deep breath and braced myself for the pain and let my view fade away.


	20. Snow's Angel

A/n: Well here is the next chapter, a bit of fluff because things will be getting interesting I want to have fun and enjoy my character cower in fear of the human mom. ^^ I hope you enjoy Read and Review.

I felt myself coming to my senses as the pain in shoulder came back in full relief, I realized my eyes were again closed and my body felt like lead. I felt a fire around my hand, the good kind a familiar kind…. Like from the night before. I smiled my pain was ebbing and I felt the heat wrap around my hand more,

"Geez for a vampire you sleep a lot." Came Emmett's voice. Without opening my eyes I replied "Yeah well, even in my sleep I could kick your As-"

"I see your feeling better." Carlisle interrupted quickly

I opened my eyes and saw Leah's staring directly back at mine filled with concern.

"Are you guys sure I did not die die?" I asked the room in general then finished "Cause I see an angel right in front of me." Not a laugh came fortunately Alice popped in and added "Well I know I'm cute but I'm taken." That got a large guffaw from Emmett.

"I'm not laughing." Leah said seriously. I sighed looking back at her and sitting up ignoring Carlisle's move to lay me back down.

"I'm fine." I said to Carlisle then smiled "Really." Then I took both of Leah's hands "I'm sorry I worried you Lee, really." I kissed her cheek and turned to see Edward in the room too.

"So who were those guys?" I asked him trying to get the focus to something else.

"Just some nomads, we warned them about feeding around here and asked them to go elsewhere." He said nonchalantly.

"No, don't try to change the subject!" There was still a slight throbbing from my shoulder that I was trying hard to ignore.

"Look at this!" she growled pulling my shirt open ripping some of the buttons off.

I hissed as the shirt got stuck on my shoulder tugging on my mark. A large cracking sound made me look down, a chunk of the table was in my hands.

"Um…. Sorry. I will pay for it… as soon as I figure out where I can work."

"Rick." Leah said so softly that I looked back at her she was pleading with her eyes. I took a calming breath, and remembering I did not need to breath tilted my head forward so our foreheads touched, I noted that the others quietly left to give us privacy, well as much as those with super hearing could.

"Lee." I started. But she shook her head, eyes closed. I tried again "Lee." and again she shook her head.

"Leah." this time she opened her eyes. I looked into them, her dark brown into my ember red.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I was out to hunt and came across them I was worried they might start something so…"

"So you had to go and pick a fight?" she finished "You know your not suppose to fight or get angry or else…" she looked at my shoulder and I finally looked at it. The edge of the bite was black as night, and the gray area was more pronounced.

"I was not going to let them go near anyone you care about. Besides I think I have a far more dangerous fight tonight…." thinking about this morning.

I could make out Edwards chuckle. "What?" Leah asked confused I laughed and shook my head. "Later, ok?" I got up and immediately she was there holding me up I smiled and stood up without her help, but took her hand into mine.

"I still have not fed." I mentioned wondering if any of the Cullen's were going too.

"I'll come with." Leah answered not looking at me. I glanced down at her in surprise

"Hey, if Jacob can do it with Renesmee, then I can go with you." she answered firmly. I looked around the room as she said this, everyone was with their own love, I smiled and said

"Well I would be lying If I said I did not want you around." I pulled her close not breathing, I had not realized it but I just naturally did not breath when we were close. A memory from last night popped into my head, me laying on my back my hands around her hips as she sat on top rocking slightly…. Both of had panting and breathing hard…..

A loud coughing from Edward and a giggling from Alice as Jasper half tackled her pulled me back to reality. Ok, I amended _usually_ stopped breathing.

Leah led the way out the door and as soon as we were clear from the house I felt Leah relax more. I looked at her curiously, she noticed I had noticed her, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm am still not really comfortable around leech…. I mean vampires." she admitted looking down slightly

"What about me?" I asked her stopping. She turned to face me still looking down I noticed that a faint redness was filling her face….. _Blushing?_ I wondered.

"Well… your different." she said "You're my…" she did not continue. I smiled moving forward quickly sweeping her up into my arms smiling.

"I'm your what?" I asked keeping her in my arms, her face close to mine.

Turning slightly redder she said defiantly, "My own personal pain in the butt." I laughed

Then I threw her on to my back grinning, "Hold on tight Spider monkey." I grinned then suddenly she pushed herself off me and looked ticked off. I turned around and looked at her confused.

With anger and malice filling every ouch of her words she said "You say something stupid and retarded like that again and I really will kill you."

"Rick? You alright?" I heard Leah ask in my arms as I gently set her down on to her feet. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah sorry the pain from earlier had me thinking something really stupid. I'm ok now, so how about we get this little hunting show on the road?" I asked slapping her butt playfully, she jumped slightly in surprise looking at me. "Well you did say I am a pain in the butt right?"

"Oh ha ha." she said but swiftly kissed my cheek and stripped off her shirt and jean shorts looking at me. "Well? Turn around so I can finish…" I laughed and said "Why after last night I have a perfect memory about your entire body. By the way does your mom know about that tattoo on your Bu…." I began but she interrupted me.

"That was then and there and this is here and now, There is a big difference." she looked serious so I turned around. After a few moments I heard heavy panting and felt something nudge against my back.

I looked at her in awe, I never really did see her like this up close and still. One word escaped my lips.

"Beautiful." I slowly raised my hands caressing her head, looking into her eyes which were as large as a fist.

She tilted her head in the direction of soft crunching sounds. I smiled as she shook her head in what I guessed was disgust.

"You know you don't have to babe…" I honestly did not know a wolf could snort, but they could and she did, then moved after the sound.

"I guess its time to eat." I said softly and followed letting my senses take over slightly.

I could make out several animals ahead of me, I guessed the larger of the soft padding must have been Leah, my body felt slightly tense at her presence, forcibly overriding that feeling I could make out a softer crunching, hooves. I made out their scent, deer. I crept forward following just behind Leah, for a moment I heard a soft growl from Leah, I had thought it was my imagination but I saw that the deer stiffen, her growl stopped as quickly as it had started. She looked back at me and I could see in her eyes that she looked remorseful. I winked at her and growled back. I darted forward and jumped up as I did, flying at the deer. Swinging my hand at the deer's body I swatted it to the side, with a resounding thud and a soft crunch it hit the tree. I walked over to it, it was either knocked out or dead, grabbing it by the throat I lifted it up easily. The scent was very watery and unappetizing, I noticed Leah hand pinned another deer, her eyes were on me, and I felt inhuman looking at her.

I knew It was something I had to do, but what was I thinking bringing her with me. I had thought that since she knew it would be fine, but there really was a difference to knowing something and actually seeing it. I looked away from her steeling myself to drink, when I heard a crunching sound. I turned back to Leah and saw that she was biting into the deer.

I laughed slightly at how childish I was being. No matter how inhuman I would look, it was something that was a part of me now. I did not have blood from banks that I could steal, my way of not killing, now I had to get my hands dirty. I breathed in the deer's scent and pressed my lips to it's throat. I felt it's flesh rip as my teeth sank in, the blood flooded into me. The burning sensation that and been growing more pronounced dulled, and surprisingly the pain from my shoulder also diminished. The relief was intense, I looked over to Leah she had stopped eating and was watching me.

I dropped the carcass, now drained, and walked over to her I saw her fur raise and a small growl slip again before she silenced herself again. I smiled at her, though she was in her wolf form she still looked clearly embarrassed at herself for growling.

Slowly and gently I placed my hands on both sides of her head her heat even more intense now then when she was human, well correction, human form, she would always be something more then merely human to me. I caressed her face gently pulling her carefully closer, until she was a mere inch away. Both monstrosities and mortal enemies. Both human, both lovers.

"Leah." I said cares-singly, in her eyes I could see there still was blood on the edges of my face. I noticed there was some blood on hers too, I smiled. Leaning down I slowly and gently licked the blood from her jaw, ignoring both the reaction the blood and her scent. I was Rick, and she was Leah nothing more. After I licked the blood I moved to face her again. I lowered my lips to her face and kissed her gently being careful of my teeth.

"I love you." I said. She nuzzled me in return, unable to speak what she wanted to say yet making it clear just the same.

She laid there watching me as I killed one or two more deer before we left.

"Leah, change for me ok?" I asked her. Straightening my button top over shirt and my undershirt, flicking leaves clear. She made a whining sound and walked a way.

"I don't see why you don't just change right here in front of me. I mean I have seen you naked." I called to her

"That was that and then and this is this and now." I heard her say after a few moments. She poked her head out from behind a tree. "Now why did you want me to change?" she asked.

"I wanted to walk with you." I answered simply, She had a look of annoyance before she answered.

"I'm naked…."

"So?"

"So I am not going to walk home naked."

"Come here." I told her ignoring her last statement. She groaned and glanced around before walking closer hiding in a bush.

I laughed. "Do you think I would let ANYONE else see that body of yours? That is my own personal pleasure." I informed her as I took off both of my shirts.

"Oh? I hope that not the only thing you like about me." she said with slight concern.

"Of course not, but that is a private pleasure, your attitude and personality is shared with everyone." I said as I walked over handing her my undershirt first. She grimaced before putting on the shirt. Confused I said "What was that for?"

"It's nothing."

I waited staring at her. She sighed

"It smells really sweet. Kind of much you know?" she offered and I smiled. I did not know that I smelled that way to her.

"Well your no bed of roses to me either." I winked at her. Walked over to her and wrapped the over shirt over her lower body like a sarong. Pulling her out of the bush I got a careful look, making sure she was covered.

"There now you can walk with me." I nodded satisfied.

"This is so stupid…" she complained but still she took my hand.

"Hey I need all the confidence I can get. I got a dangerous fight coming up." I said with a laugh realizing it was getting dark now.

Her head jerked upwards to mine in surprised. "You are not allowed to fight!" she practically growled.

"I can't get out of this one. I might not even make it out alive either." I said seriously, masking my humor.

She looked so concerned I almost explained….. Almost.

"She is going to be dangerous…" I added at this she stopped and began to pull off her shirt.

"I will help, I will make the others help, they owe me." I laughed at this not able to take anymore and stopped her from undressing.

"It's fine you are all I need. You don't need to change either." I assured her, she looked at me skeptically, so I continued

"She is pretty scary, but your mom would like to have a few words with me…. She saw me climbing out your window this morning."

I smiled as Leah turned redder then I had seen her before. She mumbled something, even with my hearing I could only make out one word.

"Mom…."


	21. Never melting Ice

We walked in silence for most of the way, enjoying each others closeness. Every so often she would ask about my past.

"So I would run during the night and when the sun started to rise I would hide in the sewer or find a abandoned building and hide in the basement." I confessed feeling stupid.

"And how long did you do this?" she asked smiling at me trying to hide her laughter. Trying and failing.

I did not answer right away, "About three months." I replied finally.

"What made you figure it out? I mean most people who think they are vampires would not go stepping into the sun to check if the rumor was true." she wondered.

I laughed remembering how I had found out. "Well I told you already how after the first night I figured out I did not sleep…." She laughed and interrupted

"Yeah that was priceless. I could almost you picture trying to find a coffin and laying in it trying to go to sleep…." She laughed again

"So any ways, I was in this abandoned building just sitting there reading a people magazine I had found when A large rumbling sound came from out side. Then a moment later a huge wreaking ball came through the wall, the sun burst through, I covered my eyes thinking game over and…." I stuck out my hand into a spot of sunlight that was shining through the trees. A rare event in this town. The light sparkled on my skin like diamonds.

We had to stop, Leah was laughing so hard now. Catching her breath she threw up her hands shielding herself and mocked a scream, then after a moment she looked at her skin "Wow sparkly." she said in mock surprise.

"Yuck it up." I grumbled. She continued to laugh but leaned into me. I stopped and looked forward. She paused looking forward then back to me.

"Oh come on, she isn't going to hurt you." She said smiling.

I hesitated for a moment more then said, "If she goes "Blade" on me I am so running to Canada."

Leah rolled her eyes as we walked forward I could already see Sue Clearwater opening the door smiling at her daughter's return. I sincerely doubted she was smiling that I was here.

"I'm making dinner in the kitchen, so how about we all go sit in the living room for a nice chat?" She said warmly. I tried not to, but it was hard to be on guard with Sue Clearwater, she was so kind. She led the way walking in front of us. Even though I was a vampire, I was still a guy. As she walked I took her body in estimating what Lee's body would look like in a few years. A slap across the back of my head caused me and Sue to look at Leah. She smiled at her mother before giving me a dirty look.

"Tell me you did not just check out my mother!" she hissed in a hurried whisper. I grinned and leaned in whispering in her ear. "Sorry love, just looking into your future." I resisted moving and let her slap me again, laughing all the while. We walked into the living room, Sue was sitting on the couch, leaving the seat next to her and the recliner free. I took note of that, her already making sure we were not sitting together. Leah moved towards the recliner, I moved, at vampire speed to make it to the recliner before her.

"Oh!" Sue said mildly surprised. "I'm sorry I had forgotten that you move so quickly." She said with a kind smile. I was glad I did not sweat, because I would have been sweating bullets. I smiled back at her, baring my teeth. "Yes, well even when I was human, I liked being quick to make my move."

I suppressed a laugh as Leah looked from her mother to me suspiciously. "Well, I am glad to hear you love my daughter, I am so happy for her." Sue said patting Leah's hand.

"Mom." Leah groaned. I laughed "Yes I am as well, she is my moon." I smiled at Leah who looked like she was becoming embarrassed.

"I'll say! Finally Xena has a man, I was worried she might have been batting for the other team." Came Seth's voice, a moment later Seth came walking in shirtless and shoe less.

"SETH!" Leah and Sue both yelled. "Don't mind me I was just grabbing a shirt, I was going to go see if Jake will lend me his car, I got a date." He grinned at me

"When did you have time to get your license?" Leah asked

"About a week ago," He shrugged. I then remembered the Cuda I had fixed before I made my leave.

"Seth, instead of ridding in a little bunny car, why not take my car, it works and is not half bad." I told him

"You have a car?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Don't look so surprised."

"Really? Thanks, Jake is a pain when I barrow his car."

"No prob little bro. The keys should be in the ignition." I said grinning and purposely not looking at Leah or her mother.

Seth caught on quickly. "Thank bro. I mean future big bro." he laughed

"Bye mom, love you. Leah, Love your hubby's attitude. On the plus side you don't have to worry about learning how to cook." With that he ran out the door.

"Oh when is the wedding?" Sue asked calmly.

"In February, around the fourteenth." I picked out of my head.

"So you picked that day because it's valentine's day or Leah's Birthday?." Sue asked, Leah looked confused.

"Oh right it's Valentine's day." I laughed, I had completely forgotten it was that day, I did not know it was Leah's birthday as well, that was good to know.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Leah asked.

"I didn't I just picked a day at random, Unless you really do want to get married in a month? I mean I am sure I can find someone." I began to plan who I could find. Maybe the Cullen's would know….. I felt my phone go off and picked it up. The ring tone was pocket full of sunshine.

"Hey Alice what's…" I was cut off.

"ME! ME!I can do it by then and it will be perfect you don't have to worry about a thing ok " she said so quickly, it came out as one word.

It took me a minute to get what she had meant.

"You do wedding's Ali? And speak clearer, ok."

"Yes! And ok."

"Well I will think about it, I mean she could say no." I said teasingly.

I hung up before Leah exploded.

"Whoa whoa! Who said anything about marriage? I mean its not like I am saying no ever but I mean why not wait a few years, I mean it not like we are going any….." she caught herself, then looked at me as though insulting me. I smiled ignoring it and looked to her mother.

"Mrs. Clearwater, I am really in love with your Daughter, I mean I know its dorky to ask you if its ok, but I know this started out sarcastic but I do plan to marry her, and it is not like I had not thought this through." I started then stopped myself,

I knew I had it in my back pack. But when did I have it last? Oh right when I first got here The pack attacked me and I tossed my bag before making a run for it.

"But.." Leah began and I took a deep breath, I had been working on my gift since Carlisle had mentioned it. I focused on the thought of cold, snow things slowing to a crawl like they were frozen. I felt it happen quickly, more so then before. The air around me seemed to shimmer. Leah and Sue had stopped moving. I suppose they were still moving but so slowly they looked like they were still. I pulled out my phone again and looked through my recent contacts. I hit the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, Its me."

"Oh hey man what's up?"

"You remember when you guys attacked me when I first got here?"

"Yeah, again sorry about that."

"Nah, it's not big but do you remember my back pack? I need it can you bring it to Leah's house?"

"Yeah sure… Um right now?"

"Yeah, make it quick ok. Bye." and hung up the phone before he could argue.

I had completely forgotten about it, since so much has happened I guess it was no wonder. It was filled with nick-knacks, from when I was human, I had snuck into my house when my family had left and took a bunch of things, one was very important. I had fallen for a girl once before, my mother did not agree with her but I had been very in love. Well at the time I did not know what love was. But I told my mother I was planning to marry her someday she and I argued about it.

The last day of my human life, my last day at home before I told her I was leaving for a while, she stopped me and gave me a small box saying. "I don't like her, but it is not my place to tell you who to love, it's not for anyone to decide but yourself." I kissed my mother and had left opening the box and saw something amazing. That night I had planned to see her but, she was cheating on me and I had caught her. We broke up and that was what led me to to meeting that red haired vampire that night. It has only been a year and already the memories were fuzzy. I could barely make out my mother's face.

I looked at Leah and Sue, they had moved an inch in the last fifteen minutes. I heard a knock at the door.

"If that's you Sam, come in. I can't really move." I had remembered that I had to be within a certain distance to keep it like this.

"Hey… whoa what happened here?" he asked seeing both of the girls frozen.

I smiled "My super power, sweet huh." I had hoped he would be surprised, he shrugged, apparently he had seen enough vampire powers to not be impressed.

"Sorry about you bag, its torn but the stuff looks ok." he said handing it to me,

I fished for the box intensely glad it was still there.

"Ok go dude, got work to do." I winked at him he rolled his eyes muttering something about "Fetching."

I thought carefully about letting the air around me go, and just as quickly as it had stopped they were moving again.

I rose a hand up "Wait." Leah stopped looking confused.

I got down on one knee. "Leah Clearwater, I want to marry you. If you will have a leech for a husband?" I held out the box and opened it to her.

"My mother told me that love is for myself to decide, and she made this from her old ring saying this was for when I found who I believed to be my one and only."

The ring was a snowflake shape made with diamonds. The diamond was originally larger and a single stone but was made like this for me and my future wife.

"A snowflake of ice, that will never melt." I waited for her answer as she looked at the ring then to me. Slightly shocked and very red in the face, tears in her eyes. Her mother watching carefully.


	22. Snow Bound

**A/N: Wow it has been too long! I feel horrible about not updating in so long, but life is a hectic thing. I am back on my writing rhythm again, so I should be able to keep updating more, along with my other story. I hope the fans of this story will still read and review. This one is short, mainly to set up the next few chapters, I would be happy if anyone notices something that is going on in this chapter. Stay tuned for a big surprise coming in a chapter or two, you will never see it coming, at least I hope not. ^^ Thanks Wildwriter85**

Before I could get an answer, my phone rang. Without looking, I pulled out my phone and picked it up, planning to simply hang up.

"Richard! You have to get here now! If you stay there, they will be in danger!" came Alice's voice. This caught my attention,

My smile turned into a scowl, I turned towards the door, as I reached the door frame I heard someone take a step towards me. "Stay here." I half growled I did not know what it was but something was coming and it would put my love in danger, this was unacceptable.

"Call Sam, Jacob, everyone and keep them here." I ordered, and without saying anything more ran out the door, it was evening and walking at human pace was not an option.

"Explain." I barked at Alice. I had just reached the woods, from the corner of my vision I caught large shapes pass in the opposite direction.

"I just saw them, they will be nearing Forks in three minutes, and they would follow your scent from the motel. Five vampires…." I growled

"Tell everyone to stay at home. I will deal with it." I said "No Richard! This…" I hung up the phone without letting her finish. A moment later it rang again. I ignored it. A second call and I set it to silent.

I ran at full sprint towards the Motel. The pack was there too so their scent should give them problems. I easily kept count in my head. 120, 121, 122, 123, 124…..

Just as it became darker I had reached the Motel. 176, 177, 178, 179…. I saw five figures near the edge of the woods. I had already leapt on top of the building sitting on the roof. I wanted to keep myself out of their range while keeping a good view of them all.

I sat there as they approached, "You looking for sumthin?" I said in a growl, my slang slipping in.

A hooded girl, yes I could tell from the body size and shape it was female, looked up at me thought I was unable to see her face. One of the four guys with her threw off his hoodie and stared at me with blood red eyes. As the wind swept past them I could smell fresh blood.

It was both intoxicating and disgusting at the same time. He hand dirty blonde hair swept back in a ponytail, with a square jaw and a slender nose. He pulled out a piece of paper looked at it then back to me, then once more to the picture, finally he looked back and nodded to the girl.

"Yea, you." He growled, and at that moment two of the others who looked like they had been twitching slight leapt at me. Jumping down as they leaped cause them to fly past me, I landed on the ground and looked back at the dirty blonde, he was already right in front of my swinging his arm like a bar towards my head.

I had found anger tend to let me control my power easier. The area around me began its usual shimmering look. The blonde's arm had stopped moving, glancing upwards I noticed that the other two and already leaped from the roof top towards me.

The other guy was in front of the women. I walked forward grabbing him from his crouched position and pulled him into the spot I hand been in a moment ago. I as angry but not out of control, however if they had found Leah then I might not have had this control.

I took a breath as the time returned to normal. I caught a pair of ruby red eyes flicker in realizing I was right in front of her she leapt back suddenly.

From behind I heard a screeching as a bang like thunder sound came, apparently the blonde guy connected with that guy's head.

"You got me, Bitches." I growled, as the three, one knocked away into the forest, looked around trying to understand what happened.

To my surprise a bell like laugh came from the girl. She fell back on to her butt and was clapping. The other guys were now following her lead laughing.

"I knew you were special." She laughed still clapping. Her hoodie had fallen off, her hair was as red as her eyes, she was wearing a collar around her neck with spikes, and on her left eye she had an unusual make up on, making a long spike with the flat end starting at her eye. She looked a lot different than the last time I had seen her but there was no mistake about who it was.

I was lucky that the other guys had not moved, if they had they would have surely taken off my head, I lost my current thought process, she was the girl from back then, the girl who bit me.

"Do you remember me?" she asked hopping up to her feet. I was able to nod. I instinctively covered my shoulder, and as I knew it would the pain began to throb.

"Richard!" I heard my name called, I turned to see the Cullen's in full sprint towards us.

"Richard huh? That's a nice name." She commented. "I think we need to get out of here…" In my head I heard myself tell me the same thing.

"Ricky? Can you do that trick again? And help us get out of here? You don't want them to see me right?" she asked as the four guys came around to stand near her.

As she said this my head said the same thing. "I don't want them to see her… I got to get them, us out of here. I can get us out with my trick." I nodded to her and told them not to move.

The air around both they and I began to feel electric, like static. "Follow me." I said simply and turned running for the woods away from the Cullen's. I felt them behind me I shook my head; I did not like them behind me. Why get them out of here?

"You're fast." She yelled laughing, enjoying the run. "We will try to keep up but make sure you keep us in range ok?" she laughed.

Again my head agreed, "They should stay in my range just in case they try to get lost and find Leah… I am faster than them I can catch them if they try."

"Yeah, no problem." I answered I knew now where the territory lines were, I kept us moving at a speed I knew Edward could not match. They would not be able to follow the scent either, I tested it out if I slowed down the time my scent around there would smell old, and the same would be if I sped up, it would be too fresh and sting. Alice would probably try to find my future; I just had to not make a decision about where I wanted to go just keep running and stop and a random time.

I did not need to decide either, after a moment the Girl called "Let's stop here." I nodded and relaxed my power, the air around us stilled.

"That really is useful." She said looking around; the light of a city was just down the mountain side.

"I'm Celine." She said finally introducing herself. I felt my phone buzzing and ignored it.

"What did you want?" I asked

She laughed again and holding her arms out as though wanting me to embrace her, she said "Ricky, Of course I came for you. I have been looking for you. I am sure you wanted to see me right?" she asked

"Yeah I did want to see her" My head told me, "but why?" "That doesn't matter, I wanted to see her."

"Yeah... I... I did." I walked forward without really thinking and walking into her embrace.


	23. Mind control, Ria and war oh my

**A/N: First of all I wanted to thank everyone for reading ^^. Dreamcatcher94, Helmii, Prancing Anya, and Zanyehuan, thank you all for favoriting my story. I hope to get you to review my story and tell me what you think. Of course that goes for anyone, I am always eager to hear your thoughts and speculations of what will happen next.**

Her embrace felt odd, in fast I was not sure why I was here. Finally she let go and sat back down onto the floor. "So now we have to decide, should we head back to L.A for some more recruits, or do we head to Europe and meet up with the others?" She asked out loud but did not appear to be asking anyone in particular. "Ria said it would be better to start soon, while the blood is fresh, but… I have different methods."

I shook my head "Wait, Celine. What do you mean go? I am staying." I informed her shaking my head. She only smiled at me. Then looking right at me she asked, "Why Ricky? There is nothing here for you, you want to come with us, and you can feel it, right? That empty feeling?"

This was true there was nothing… nothing except for Leah. I did not feel empty with Leah near me. I shook my head confused, "No Leah is here..." I said knowing they would not understand. For the first time she looked annoyed. "Oh no, did you find a mate?" she said sounding falsely worried. I nodded my head. To which she shook hers.

"That won't do, she will have to go… Where is she?" I was about to answer when a burning feeling in my chest clamped my mouth shut, what was I about to do! She was saying she was going to get rid of Leah. I growled at her, the other four responded by leaping up and forming a protective circle around her.

The pain in my shoulder was blinding. I felt the strength in my legs fade as I fell to one knee. "You are coming Ricky. That's all there is to it. You want to tell me where she is." She growled. But I barely made out what she said the pain was building even more. Something caused her and her four friends to look around.

My sight was becoming blurred. I saw a group of shadows around us. I was blacking out again, I knew that much. Somehow I was able to still clearly hear Celine's voice as she said "I will be back for you."

I felt my body hit the wet ground. I felt hundreds of soft taps on my body, it must have been raining. There was a ringing in my ears and I did not have the strength to open my eyes. I felt someone, or something pick me up. I was tossed and turned a bit and felt weight on my stomach.

I was put over someone's shoulder, they were large and rough. I felt the rain on my back but I was sliding around as whoever it was, was running. The pain in my shoulder was throbbing numbly but it felt like it was not just the bite mark but my entire shoulder. Finally I just stopped thinking anything. I haven't felt this tired in a while. What was worse was my throat was starting to burn.

When I realized I was thinking again, I realized I was laying on something hard. The floor I wondered, perhaps a table. I gasped throwing my eyes open. My throat was killing me! I clutched at it roughly, clawing at the flames. I was surrounded! I leaped forward away from them, throwing my back against the wall. I growled and hissed baring my teeth; Clutching at the wall. The figures were not in focus, I saw a light behind them, and only one of the figures was there.

"Tackle them and push my way free." I thought quickly. But as I made a leap at the blurry figure another smaller one pushed into it and got both of them to the side. My momentum shot me towards the light, I felt like I had ran through paper, I heard shouting and the sound of glass breaking. Then I felt cold air around me, I knew I was outside. My vision was getting better but the pain in my throat was beyond reason.

I ran for the trees in front of me. From behind I heard dozens of thuds, and the scent of others behind me. They were chasing me. I hissed turning my head slightly towards them, but kept my eyes forward as I flew past trees. There were many behind me but they were keeping their distance. They no longer concerned me.

A scent! My head turned towards it. I stopped hard sliding slightly on the wet floor. My pursuers also stopped, keeping the same distance. I cocked my head left, then right, trying to catch that scent again. It was divine, sweet and intoxicating. There! To my left, but before I could make a run towards it, the people behind me and blocked off that route. There! Another one not nearly as good, but I could feel it's flavor already quenching my need.

I ran towards the right, running at it, it was an elk. I did not slow down, but merely leapt at it, slamming into it throwing it off its legs, and into the ground. I threw my head back opening my jaws wide, swinging them down like a falling axe on to its neck, where I felt the blood rushing most. Tearing flesh, I heard the sound of a whimper and the cracking of bones and I bit down more, drinking it hungrily. But the pain in my throat subsided a paltry amount.

Then I smelled something sweeter than the Elk, I leaped off all fours and landing on my legs I dashed for the scent. It was a bear, as it turned realizing something was charging it, but by the time it managed to turn I already had my arms around its waist. Clenching my arms a loud cracking sound came from the beast, and a groan in pain. It collapsed falling limp to the floor, however I was already clutching its shoulders as I sank my teeth into him. Drinking heavily it was divine; I indulged in its flavor, as I filled myself and felt I could drink no more, I pulled away savagely tearing the flesh form the now dead beast.

I felt my feral instincts weaken. I threw my head back and screamed "AHHHHHH!" Falling to my knees breathing hard, I heard people walking up towards me. I could tell by their scent whom they were. But I still did not both looking up.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"No, if you had clawed hands and a burned face maybe, but you don't scare my Richard." Leah said, though I heard a tiny break in her voice, but said nothing.

"Well, damn, you scared the heck out of me. Rose I might be needed a night light for the rest of my life." Emmett said laughing.

My body felt tied up in the shirt I was wearing, it was ripped in areas so I simply tore it from my chest. I heard Leah gasp, "Oh my god!"

I looked up wondering what shocked her, but felt suddenly two hands on my shoulder. A sudden stab of pain had me growl. Carlisle was examining my shoulder; it was then that I had a good look.

The bite mark and grey area around had expanded, it was maybe six inches around and two inches in was dark black. It was throbbing now after the touch, and it did not feel like it would be subsiding any time soon.

"What happened back there?" I asked. "I don't understand why I went with them? I mean I had been planning to rip them into pieces. Then I ended up helping them get away." I rubbed my head, could vampires get migraines?

"I think it was some kind of mind control." Edward suggested. I looked up at him skeptically, but he continued. "It appeared as though she would make you a suggestion, and you would perceive it as your own thoughts and Ideas." He postulated.

"That would make sense why I had trouble following you, you weren't making the decisions." Alice offered.

"Thankfully your thoughts, about leaving gave your position away." Edward finished. "Now to find out who they were, and what they came here for." He said looking to me, I was sure he knew already.

"Her name is Celine, and she came here for me. She was the one who bit me." I said quietly, clutching my shoulder only to have it moved away by Carlisle, who was still inspecting my arm.

"Why the FUCK did you go alone!" Leah yelled angrily. I could feel her eyes burning into me waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't going to put you in danger." I answered, but this only made her angrier.

"Yeah, that was real fucking smart, because god knows I am the only one in the entire state who you can call for help. Not to mention that I am just a weak little human right? No way in fucking hell would I be of any help, right? Well Stupid fuck? Am I right or not?" But without waiting for my reply she turned and stormed off.

Esme and Alice offered to go talk to her. Bella followed soon after. "Boy you are whipped! You got told off hard." Emmett chuckled, which was quickly followed by a loud slap "Moron." Rosalie said then followed the rest of the girls.

When they had finally made it out of reach I asked the rest of the Cullens "I did not tell them everything, their leader the girl with the hoodie, the one with the mind control or whatever….. She came to get me, to follow her; they said something about heading back to LA for more recruits or head to Europe."

They seemed to look serious at the mention of Europe, and I remembered their recent troubles from the group they called Volturi, I should have asked more about it but at the time it wasn't that important. "Her and her friend Ria must want to start some trouble there." I wondered out loud. "But who is Ria? And why?"


	24. The start of a different kind a cold war

**Hey readers, In light of Breaking Dawn coming out, I thought now would be a great time to add a chapter I was just finishing up. ^^ hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.  
**

Her embrace felt odd, in fast I was not sure why I was here. Finally she let go and sat back down onto the floor. "So now we have to decide, should we head back to L.A for some more recruits, or do we head to Europe and meet up with the others?" She asked out loud but did not appear to be asking anyone in particular. "Ria said it would be better to start soon, while the blood is fresh, but… I have different methods."

I shook my head "Wait, Celine. What do you mean go? I am staying." I informed her shaking my head. She only smiled at me. Then looking right at me she asked, "Why Ricky? There is nothing here for you, you want to come with us, and you can feel it, right? That empty feeling?"

This was true there was nothing… nothing except for Leah. I did not feel empty with Leah near me. I shook my head confused, "No Leah is here..." I said knowing they would not understand. For the first time she looked annoyed. "Oh no, did you find a mate?" she said sounding falsely worried. I nodded my head. To which she shook hers.

"That won't do, she will have to go… Where is she?" I was about to answer when a burning feeling in my chest clamped my mouth shut, what was I about to do! She was saying she was going to get rid of Leah. I growled at her, the other four responded by leaping up and forming a protective circle around her.

The pain in my shoulder was blinding. I felt the strength in my legs fade as I fell to one knee. "You are coming Ricky. That's all there is to it. You want to tell me where she is." She growled. But I barely made out what she said the pain was building even more. Something caused her and her four friends to look around.

My sight was becoming blurred. I saw a group of shadows around us. I was blacking out again, I knew that much. Somehow I was able to still clearly hear Celine's voice as she said "I will be back for you."

I felt my body hit the wet ground. I felt hundreds of soft taps on my body, it must have been raining. There was a ringing in my ears and I did not have the strength to open my eyes. I felt someone, or something pick me up. I was tossed and turned a bit and felt weight on my stomach.

I was put over someone's shoulder, they were large and rough. I felt the rain on my back but I was sliding around as whoever it was, was running. The pain in my shoulder was throbbing numbly but it felt like it was not just the bite mark but my entire shoulder. Finally I just stopped thinking anything. I haven't felt this tired in a while. What was worse was my throat was starting to burn.

When I realized I was thinking again, I realized I was laying on something hard. The floor I wondered, perhaps a table. I gasped throwing my eyes open. My throat was killing me! I clutched at it roughly, clawing at the flames. I was surrounded! I leaped forward away from them, throwing my back against the wall. I growled and hissed baring my teeth; Clutching at the wall. The figures were not in focus, I saw a light behind them, and only one of the figures was there.

"Tackle them and push my way free." I thought quickly. But as I made a leap at the blurry figure another smaller one pushed into it and got both of them to the side. My momentum shot me towards the light, I felt like I had ran through paper, I heard shouting and the sound of glass breaking. Then I felt cold air around me, I knew I was outside. My vision was getting better but the pain in my throat was beyond reason.

I ran for the trees in front of me. From behind I heard dozens of thuds, and the scent of others behind me. They were chasing me. I hissed turning my head slightly towards them, but kept my eyes forward as I flew past trees. There were many behind me but they were keeping their distance. They no longer concerned me.

A scent! My head turned towards it. I stopped hard sliding slightly on the wet floor. My pursuers also stopped, keeping the same distance. I cocked my head left, then right, trying to catch that scent again. It was divine, sweet and intoxicating. There! To my left, but before I could make a run towards it, the people behind me and blocked off that route. There! Another one not nearly as good, but I could feel it's flavor already quenching my need.

I ran towards the right, running at it, it was an elk. I did not slow down, but merely leapt at it, slamming into it throwing it off its legs, and into the ground. I threw my head back opening my jaws wide, swinging them down like a falling axe on to its neck, where I felt the blood rushing most. Tearing flesh, I heard the sound of a whimper and the cracking of bones and I bit down more, drinking it hungrily. But the pain in my throat subsided a paltry amount.

Then I smelled something sweeter than the Elk, I leaped off all fours and landing on my legs I dashed for the scent. It was a bear, as it turned realizing something was charging it, but by the time it managed to turn I already had my arms around its waist. Clenching my arms a loud cracking sound came from the beast, and a groan in pain. It collapsed falling limp to the floor, however I was already clutching its shoulders as I sank my teeth into him. Drinking heavily it was divine; I indulged in its flavor, as I filled myself and felt I could drink no more, I pulled away savagely tearing the flesh form the now dead beast.

I felt my feral instincts weaken. I threw my head back and screamed "AHHHHHH!" Falling to my knees breathing hard, I heard people walking up towards me. I could tell by their scent whom they were. But I still did not both looking up.

"Did I scare you?" I asked.

"No, if you had clawed hands and a burned face maybe, but you don't scare my Richard." Leah said, though I heard a tiny break in her voice, but said nothing.

"Well, damn, you scared the heck out of me. Rose I might be needed a night light for the rest of my life." Emmett said laughing.

My body felt tied up in the shirt I was wearing, it was ripped in areas so I simply tore it from my chest. I heard Leah gasp, "Oh my god!"

I looked up wondering what shocked her, but felt suddenly two hands on my shoulder. A sudden stab of pain had me growl. Carlisle was examining my shoulder; it was then that I had a good look.

The bite mark and grey area around had expanded, it was maybe six inches around and two inches in was dark black. It was throbbing now after the touch, and it did not feel like it would be subsiding any time soon.

"What happened back there?" I asked. "I don't understand why I went with them? I mean I had been planning to rip them into pieces. Then I ended up helping them get away." I rubbed my head, could vampires get migraines?

"I think it was some kind of mind control." Edward suggested. I looked up at him skeptically, but he continued. "It appeared as though she would make you a suggestion, and you would perceive it as your own thoughts and Ideas." He postulated.

"That would make sense why I had trouble following you, you weren't making the decisions." Alice offered.

"Thankfully your thoughts, about leaving gave your position away." Edward finished. "Now to find out who they were, and what they came here for." He said looking to me, I was sure he knew already.

"Her name is Celine, and she came here for me. She was the one who bit me." I said quietly, clutching my shoulder only to have it moved away by Carlisle, who was still inspecting my arm.

"Why the FUCK did you go alone!" Leah yelled angrily. I could feel her eyes burning into me waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't going to put you in danger." I answered, but this only made her angrier.

"Yeah, that was real fucking smart, because god knows I am the only one in the entire state who you can call for help. Not to mention that I am just a weak little human right? No way in fucking hell would I be of any help, right? Well Stupid fuck? Am I right or not?" But without waiting for my reply she turned and stormed off.

Esme and Alice offered to go talk to her. Bella followed soon after. "Boy you are whipped! You got told off hard." Emmett chuckled, which was quickly followed by a loud slap "Moron." Rosalie said then followed the rest of the girls.

When they had finally made it out of reach I asked the rest of the Cullen's "I did not tell them everything, their leader the girl with the hoodie, the one with the mind control or whatever….. She came to get me, to follow her; they said something about heading back to LA for more recruits or head to Europe."

They seemed to look serious at the mention of Europe, and I remembered their recent troubles from the group they called Volturi, I should have asked more about it but at the time it wasn't that important. "Her and her friend Ria must want to start some trouble there." I wondered out loud. "But who is Ria? And why?"

"Well there aren't many who are foolish enough to fight against the Volturi." Carlisle speculated.

"Well except for us right?" Emmett added laughing. Both Jasper and Edward elbowed him for it; I suppose they did not think it funny. "We were not intending to fight them, Emmett. We only wanted to speak." Carlisle reminded him.

Jasper looked as though he would be sick suddenly, at the same time Edward looked straight at him.

"No it couldn't be." He said

Before anyone could answer he also said "Surely it could be someone else."

"I can only hope so…" Jasper said gravely.

Emmett groaned and said "Not all of us are mind readers Rusty." But instead of Edward saying anything Jasper only said one word, but in it he looked like it was all the was needed.

"Maria."


	25. Love blooming in even the softest snow

**Been too long, so here's the next chapter.** **Sorry for the wait, Hope to hear some responses from everyone, and Thanks to those who Favorited me, ^^. I get so happy when I see it.**

"Maria?" I asked.

As the Cullen's explained to me more about Maria and the Volturi, the girls were having a serious discussion of their own.

**POINT OF VIEW CHANGE (Leah)**

Stomping away I began to growl "God damn him!" I half barked. I heard the Cullen's calling after me.

"Leah, are you alright?" Bella asked, as she was about to put her hand on my shoulder but stopped, I sighed even as a vampire she respected what I told her a while ago.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just…Ugh he is so infuriating sometimes." I confessed "To make it worse it doesn't help he's an idiot and wants to marry me." I did not know exactly why I told her about the marriage proposal. Maybe I wanted to be a normal girl even for a second. I couldn't help but grin when she smiled and looked excited.

"Wow." Alice had come bounding over followed by both Rosalie and Esme. Alice was bouncing up and down

"I need to talk to you about wedding plans."

"Figures Alice would be hip deep into it already." Rosalie teased.

I was doubly surprised the Alice grabbed my hands giddy, and also that I had not wrenched my hands free from the sudden cold.

"I can't help seeing things… Oh can we see it?" she asked grinning in anticipation. I smiled back reaching into my pocket and opening the small box where the ring was.

The girls gathered around and oohed and awed. "So when is the date for?" Esme asked.

"On her birthday, and Valentine's Day." Alice blurted out.

I interrupted "I haven't said yes….yet." Suddenly looking in the direction I had left. "And I am not sure I want to. He is such an idiot."

"What guy isn't?" They all said at once, they all looked at each other in surprised and we all laughed.

"Ugh, Edward still treats me as though I was fragile, and he is starting to do it to Nessie."

"Emmett is an Idiot 24/7."

"Jasper can be too… At least I get to see it coming."

"Carlisle too, if something interesting happens he doesn't notice a thing around him."

"But, he did it because he did not want you hurt." Rosalie added.

"He could have called anyone, but he didn't. If he is going to do this all the time I just don't think I want that." I felt tears beginning to well up and turned hopefully before they would see and headed for home, too much to think about right now. I pulled off my clothes when I felt I was far enough away and changed. I ran quickly to my home wanting sleep, a suitable way to run from my problems for the moment.

**POINT OF VIEW CHANGE (Richard)**

Their explanation seemed the most likely.

I heard the sound of twigs snapping and turned to see everyone returning….. Everyone except for Leah. Bella and Alice both gave me a halfhearted smile and shook their heads, I guessed they were unable to bring her back. She was still angry with me.

"It looks like I have something very important to deal with." I said briskly before turning to head in the direction Leah had left. Before I could get too far however I sensed someone coming up from behind, I turned and was surprised to see a blonde figure speeding towards me. I slowed to let her catch up.

"Did Carlisle forget to say something?" I asked. She shook her head when she finally approached.

"I know we don't talk to each other much but that doesn't mean I would only talk to you if someone asked me to deliver a message." She said scowling slightly at my question. But none the less we slowed to a walk.

"You realize why she is mad right?" She asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah, it was because I did not ask her to come with me, acting like she could not handle it." I answered; Rosalie sighed and shook her heads.

"Men are men no matter what they are…." She said before looking straight at me and saying. "No Richard, that was not why."

"But then why?"

"That might be the thing you need to think about before you go and do something like apologize when you don't even understand that. Emmett is the only one to fully understand why I am upset over something. Not even Edward will fully understand it, and he can read my mind. Emmett may seem like an idiot and a goof but he is my mate. He knows me better than anyone else will ever. So if you want to be that for Leah you're going to have to think more. I don't want Leah to be hurt."

I was surprised to hear this, Rosalie and I never really spoke, but she clearly showed me her passion and love for Emmett. "You and Leah must be good friends, sorry I had not noticed." I felt a little embarrassed not knowing this.

"I don't make friends with mutts." She told me quickly "But that doesn't mean I want her hurt."

"Alright, thanks Rosalie." I said giving her a pat on her shoulder before running towards Leah's home. I made it to her house but none of the lights were on. I did not think her mother would like me coming over this late, even if she knew my lack of sleeping habits. So like the average human, I convinced myself that what she did not know wouldn't hurt me. I walked around to where Leah's window would be. I peered inside but she was not in her bed. I had no clue where she was, I walked over to the next window, and there in boxer shorts half his body in the bed and the other draped over the side of the bed, drool on his face was Seth. I cracked his window open.

"Pssst. Seth, wake up. Pssst." I whispered but nothing. I needed him awake, so I reached down and grabbed a rock about the size of an egg, I would have grabbed a smaller one but this one was closer. I chucked it at his head.

Thwack! A groan and then the sound of him falling off the bed.

"Huh? What? Jamie?" he said looking around. I stared at him "Who's Jamie?" He looked around until his face found mine. Wiping the drool from his face with the palm of his hand he answered "My new girlfriend." He got up and sat on the bed noticing the rock. "Why not just throw a bolder at me?" he asked rubbing the tender spot on his head.

"Still wasn't as hard as your head." I replied, he laughed, then as though just remembering something he said "Hey, how much would you sell that Cuda? She thought I looked good in it, and I would need to get a car soon anyways."

I laughed "Help me out and you can have it, I still have my Bronco." We shook hands "Deal, so what did you need?"

"Can you tell me where Leah is?" I asked, but ducked suddenly as I head his door open.

"Seth? What was that?" Sue asked peeking in.

"Nothing mom, just fell out of bed."

"Again? Well, be careful." When I heard the door shut I peeked back in. He was already in his wolf shape. The next minute he was back.

"I did not see her but Jake said she was at the beach last before she changed back." He informed me. I thanked him and walked over to her window, then opening it I climbed in and grabbed a pair of board shorts, and black top. I made my way to the beach; I had no clue where she would be so instead. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly.

The salty sea water, the dry sand, I clearly sensed. The musky scent of wet wood and the smell of burnt wood made their presence known. Then faintly lingering in the air was the scent of wet dog, and a mixture of pine needles and Green apples. I turned following it not bothering to open my eyes. As the scent got more predominant I opened my eyes. I was staring at a bush, but this bush was staring back, with familiar eyes.

Instead of stepping into the bush I put the clothes I brought for her on the floor near the edge of the bush and sat facing the sea. The rustling told me she at least took the clothes. After a moment more she sat in the sand next to me. I reached over putting my arm around her shoulder, which she knocked away. I waited a moment and put my hand there again, and yet again she knocked it away. I did not do it a third time, I knew her well enough to let her make the move, so I looked at the sky. The clouds checkered the night sky, but between the patches where the sky shown through, I easily made out the stars. The heat of Leah's body pressed against my side as she leaned against me, her head against my shoulder. I gently put my arm around her waist. Looking at her face I saw tear lines. It tore at me heart.

Looking across the water I sighed and said "I only seem capable of making your cry. Is this the third? No, it is the fourth time."

"Yeah, But then I don't let just anybody see me cry."

"I broke your hand…"

"And I broke your heart."

"I love you."

"I know."

I looked back at her face. She leaned up kissing me tenderly "I love you too". Our kissing became a little deeper; she pulled on my bottom lip between her own. My hands moved from her hip to her waist, I felt her falling back slowly; I followed her lead, kissing down her lips towards her neck. Her body leaned up extending the time of my lips on her skin. Her hands trailing down my body, her fingers felt like trailing lines of fire. I slide my hands gently under her top, and felt her body shiver slightly.

"Too cold?" I asked kissing along her jaw, moving towards her lips again. "No…. Not cold." She answered. I figured she was lying, but she added "Just feels good." I smiled at this information. I continued moving my hands along her smooth heated skin. She tugged on my cargo pants a little harder then she meant to as we both heard a ripping sound. This stopped us both as we looked down. Somehow her board shorts were already around her knees, the buckle of my pants was ripped off. We both laughed as our foreheads touched both breathing and calming ourselves.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" I asked, as the words passed my lips I knew how stupid they sounded. Rolling her eyes she said "Let's go Casanova."

**I hope you enjoyed, I am still unsure I want to put actual sex scenes, I wrote them out mainly to keep the flow and tension but, still not sure. ^^ The next chapter might be more love fluff, mainly because of what I have planned will not give much time to let them enjoy their love. Anyways Enjoy, Review.**


	26. This isn't sex, it's love

**A/N: YAY another chapter right away, it's mainly fluff but I was feeling in the mood, I Would LOVE Reviews on this one, well any and all but this ones especially because I want to know your thoughts on it. I wanted to see if people could feel the love and hott sexiness. ^^ I made this clean, cutting the actual sex out just in case. So it might feel like a big tease so sorry. Happy Valentines day. **

After we were both dressed we walked along the beach heading towards my current home, hand in hand. Fire and Ice in perfect balance, I thought to myself. When we had finally reached the doorway I scooped her up into my arms and with care kicked the door open.

"What are you doing?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck for support.

"Practicing." I grinned looking into her eyes, those forests calling me in again.

"You're a vampire, how could you screw this up?"

"Better safe than sorry." I said firmly and took a careful step over the threshold. Instead of putting her down though, I leaned down and kissed her, one hand gripping her arm the other her thigh. Our lips stayed locked, her biting my lip, my tongue feeling hers as our passion began to take over. I made it to the bed, one eye caught the dust all over the blanket. Carefully holding her in one arm keeping our kissing intact, I reached down with my free hand flipping the mattress and blankets. The underside still looked new.

I laid her down gently whispering. "Wait here." After seeing her nod, her face slightly flushed. I turned and ran out the room checking the closet for extra blankets and sheets. I managed a sheet and took it to the room. Setting it on the bed and running back out, luckily I remembered the quilt that was on the back of the couch. Grabbing it I returned to the room. The blanket I held fell to the floor.

There on the floor at the edge of the bed was a pair of board shorts and a familiar black top. On the bed Leah looked like a picture of Venus. She was sitting up with the white sheet wrapped around her lightly. The white contrast made her skin a deeper tan, her black hair laid over one shoulder shone like obsidian silk. Her eyes watched me provocatively, as though showing me that I was hers as she was mine. Her breath calm but a heavy, almost as if whispering some sirens song to me, beckoning me closer. I took a step, with eyes longing to devour her. Sitting there with her legs bent slightly to the side, the sheet hiding half her thigh up, allowing me to see her beautifully shaped and toned legs. I placed my knee on the edge crawling closer slowly.

The image of me hunting came into my mind, but different then me as a predator pouncing on his prey. In the picture forming in my mind I was a hunter, holding my bow moving silently through a bush, my eye catching a deer drinking at a pond, ripples were forming as she drank. I drew my bow back taking careful aim. The light shone through the trees casting my target in the softest of light. I could never release my arrow, not at such beauty that captured my soul.

Yes, Leah had captured my soul. Somehow her eyes could sense what I had thought. Her ever rare smile shown itself, the softest of pink filled her cheeks. From the cover of the sheet, a single hand slipped out towards me. Her hand open, then closing slowly leaving only a single finger beckoning me closer. I crawled closer, as my hand moved towards hers she opened her hand, letting our fingers intertwine. I moved forward lifting her hand upwards as I moved closer still. With my free hand I slid one finger carefully under her hair, sweeping it behind her. I leaned into her kissing her feeling both of us falling towards the bed. Our fingers still intertwined gripping each other.

"Rick." She panted as our lips parted. Tugging her hand free she placed them on my chest and pushed, she was forceful enough to let me know what she wanted, it was not rejection it was a request. I leaned back up so I was still on my knees. She bit her lip slightly as her hand slid down to my ripped cargos. Undoing the button and zipper she moved her hands to my arms and pulled wanting. I moved back on top of her and removed my remaining clothes, as I did so she wrapped me within the sheet along with her. Intense heat scorched my body, my hands caressed her entirety. My lips moved across her body memorizing each detail. I felt her hand running through my hair as my lips moved. Her body reflexively moved towards me, grinding into me, her voice moaning slightly. My lips had teased across her chest and were now just below her bellybutton. Her hand gripping my hair harder pushing slightly down, directing me where she wanted, she voice pleading slightly with only my name.

"Rick... Rick... Richard." She chanted softly. My hands slide up from her hips slowly along her sides, as my lips moved slowly lower. She and I knew this was different from before, it was not about sex. This was us making love.

Leah moved slightly, attempting to get into a more comfortable position. I smiled and pulled the blanket around her more, letting my hand stroke her hair, as I heard her sigh in contentment as her breathing falling deeper as she fell asleep. I felt her arm wrap around me a bit as she used me as a pillow. Hearing a knock on the door I moved to get up, but Leah held on tighter, grumbling, I chuckled softly.

Whoever it was would be able to hear me so I said softly. "I'm in the room, come in."

Rather louder than necessary Jacob came in saying "Rich? Did you manage to find Leah last nigh…." He stopped short seeing me with a sheet covering my lower half, and Leah growling as she pulled the blanket to hide her upper body.

With a smile I answered "Yeah I managed alright, thanks." Before anything else could be said, the sound of someone running towards the room, and someone yelling "Hey Jake? Did you ask him if he found her?"

Seths voice rang out. As he pushed his head into the door frame he saw us. "Oh I so did not need to see this." He side turning slightly pale. Leah felt hotter and I could see her turning red. I tried to hide my grin.

"GET OUT!" she roared. Both Jacob and Seth turned and ran, I could make out the sound of them knocking something over as they bolted. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hope you did not mean me too." I whispered.

She pulled me closer and laid back down saying "What do you think?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking that, that had to be awkward, Seth seeing…" Her hand covered my mouth as she growled "Don't say it." I laughed through her fingers and kissed them.

We stayed like that for a little longer, before she sighed and sat up stretching. She looked at my back and shoulder as I began to pull on my ripped cargos, and rummaging through the drawers for a shirt. I managed to find a black and dark blue plaid button up shirt.

"I'm going to go out for the day." She said, I looked at her confused. "I will be out the whole day so I need you to go and let the Doctor check out your arm." Before I could say anything my phone rang. Leah leaned down and picked it up off the floor. I figured it fell out last night.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yeah I could use your help. We will meet you there." Then she hung up.

"Wha?" I began but she was already throwing on a pair of sweats and tee from the drawer. I smiled slightly as she groaned. Then taking my hand she pulled me outside to my bronco. She sat in the driver seat, I had a feeling she would be the one to drive from now on. I hopped into the passenger side as she pulled out and drove towards her house.

"Just wait here." She said as I moved to get out. I shrugged and laughed as she walked backwards making sure I did not move. As she reached the door she turned and ran inside. I relaxed thinking, she was acting odd she was going out for the whole day, and she told me to be at the Cullens to get checked out. After a few more minutes I heard the door close and looked over to see Leah in a pair of tight black jeans, black boots, and a tight white top. She was pulling on black long sleeve over shirt.

_Damn! She is hot looking like that. _I thought as she climbed back in and reversed direction, the bump of switching from dirt to asphalt as we took the street leading away from the reservation and through town. I realized I had not really explored the town, maybe me and Leah could wander about a bit later. Once out of the town she sped up and finally turning off the road towards the Cullens home.

She parked and climbed out, I followed suit. "Leah!" Alice cried with enthusiasm.

She grabbed her hands looking intently and gasped. Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Reneesme follow. I realized that she was wearing my ring. I walked towards them only to have Alice move behind me and push me toward the house.

"You have an appointment." She said sternly. The moment my foot touched the step she turned and ran for the bronco, where the other girls had already climbed in. Leah turned on the engine.

I turned and ran to the car just as they were about to pull away. Gripping the underside of the car, I groaned slightly and lifted the back wheels. The engine gunned as the wheels spun in the air.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked looking backwards form the back seat. I did not answer, finally the wheels stopped turning. I set the back part down and walked over to the driver side.

Leah looked at me confused. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Then leaning in slowly I kissed her on the lips, she backed away, looking at the others

"What are…" she began, the others were giggling, with the exception of Esme who merely smiled and tried to hush the others.

"Good bye Leah… Be safe." I said standing there waiting.

"I am a werewolf, with four and a half vampires. I think I will be safe enough." She said rolling her eyes.

I merely stood there waiting. Finally she caved, with a sigh she said "I will." I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her gently closer and kissed her softly.

"I love you." I said softly letting her go.

"Yeah… me too." She said I smiled and she took a breath then with a quick glare at everyone else in the car, which made them look away, she whispered "I love you too." I nodded and took a step back, I watched her as she drove back on to the street.

"Richard?" Carlisle called.

"Coming." I replied turning towards the house.

After what felt like days but was merely hours, I heard the sound of my Bronco pulling onto the dirt road. Carlisle managed to get a sample, it took six scalpels but he managed, it hurt like hell but it looked like the skin the same.

The Girls all walked in, they were in a good mood. They all had a few shopping bags. Even Leah looked happy.

"How was girl's night out? Me I had a blast as they took a pound of flesh." I grumbled.

"Don't be a baby." Jasper said as he played Halo with Emmett. Edward was at the Piano playing randomly.

"We had…" Leah paused and smiled "Fun." It was clear she did and I smiled "I'm glad."

"You gonna show him now right?" Alice asked. Leah glared at her, but she shrugged it off.

"I already know you are so hurry up." She said excitedly. Esme said "Perhaps that can be for later."

Alice pouted but then smiled and said "Fine then these are for you." They all put the bags down and pulled out shirts and cargo pants. "You can't walk around naked everywhere. Since your other pair got ripped in… interesting places." Alice said looking back and forth between Leah and I. I looked down it looked a little obvious like someone tried to tear my pants off. Leah groaned but pulled out a similar part to the ones I was wearing.

"Wow, thanks everyone." I said walking behind Leah and wrapped her in my embrace." She winced a little and turned around in my arms so we were facing each other.

"I think we are going to go for the night, Leah needs to rest." I said as an excuse.

No one really believed that was what I really meant, but it was. Leah looked a little tired. We said our goodbyes and promised that we would be back tomorrow or the day after. I moved quickly to the driver seat grinning as Leah sighed and sat in the passenger seat.

Placing my hand on her thigh I rubbed gently and soothingly as I drove towards La Push.

"Do you want to sleep at my place or yours?" I asked she was already half asleep.

"Yours." She said softly. I nodded and texted Seth that Leah would be at my place and that she was already asleep. He replied "Ew. Ew. Ew. And alright will tell mom." A second message from him added "Ew." I laughed reading it.

Parking the car I got out and moved to the passenger seat, gently I picked her up, her arms moved around my neck. I could not help she acted much more girly around me. She was always tough around everyone but me. I carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. When she wouldn't let go I laughed. "Hun I need to bring the stuff in, I will be right back ok?"

She nodded with her eyes closed and released me. It took only one trip to bring all the bags in, I merely threw them on the couch and hurried into the room. When I removed her boots and socks, she stirred.

"I got something else…" she said half asleep still as she sat up. I watched as she pulled off her shirt and turned around. On the opposite side of where mine had been, Leah now had the same tattoo as mine on her back. I was speechless. I climbed into bed pulling off my pants and pulled the cover around us. She wiggled but managed to remove her pants and snuggled closer, falling back to sleep.

"I love you Leah." I said simply, and smiled as she replied "I love you too Richard. Always."


	27. Snow's rage and the unchanging

**Hey everyone, one more for all my readers, it is a short one only because of how I wanted the cliff hanger to be. I hope you all enjoy things are heating up. ^^ Hope to get a few reviews soon hint hint, wink wink lol. But in all seriousness thank you all for favoring and reading this. This is just about the Half way point in case anyone was wondering. I have it all planned out in my head but the chapter sizes vary depending on how I feel.**

Walking past the room for the fifth time I stopped and looked inside, Leah was still asleep; I smiled watching her she shook my head sitting down on to the couch. I would have just laid there watching her but I thought it would have been too weird and creepy. I heard the soft buzzing of my phone and ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" I whispered not bothering to check the ID.

"Richard it's them again. We are already heading to meet them, motel in twenty." Alice said and hung up before I would be able to protest.

I growled in frustration then grabbing a piece of paper and marker I wrote "Cullen's called, be back soon, sleep." then placed it on the pillow near Leah's sleeping form.

Seventeen minutes later I was back at the motel, the rest of the Cullen's were already ready. "Let me talk to them, and if they try something Rusty will know." I half asked have told Carlisle.

Through the trees I made out three shadows. As they made it through the clearing I immediately said. "Don't say a word Celine, one word and I will kill you." She looked surprised and whispered something to the larger of her two entourages, you said "She said that you are so smart to figure her out already, but hurt you don't want to have a nice chat."

"I only came here to make it clear; I don't want to have anything to do with you, Maria, and your war against the Volutri."

Celine still had her hood up so I was unable to see her reaction but she turned to her current mouth piece, who then said. "This is because of Leah isn't it. Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

But as he said this Alice gasped and turned to run followed by Jasper and Edward. "What did you do?" I roared at them. My temper was waning quickly. But he answered "She will be dead very soon so after that you can be free to come." I heard a snap in my mind. The entire area froze; I could see the leaves still in midair. I lunged at them, and in a single swing Celine's head was ripped from her body. The air jerked back to life but it was already too late for her mouth piece, with a scream of rage I grabbed the back of his head and under his chin and twisted so hard that his head literally spun away. The third managed to turn and run away, him I would hunt soon enough. I walked over to Celine's head, But it was not the red head from before it was the blonde that was with her earlier. With an angry stomp I crushed his head. Emmett and Rosalie were already burning the bodies. Carlisle walked over to me saying "Alice called; they got to Leah before anything could happen….."

"Why am I sensing a but here?" I said twisting my heel into the already crushed head.

Calmly he grabbed my arm and made me take a step back, "But, there is something wrong with Leah."

I turned and stared straight at him "What's wrong? What happened?" He winced slightly and I realized I was gripping his shoulders, letting go I said sorry and ran.

Fear was gripping my core, he said they got to her but something happened? If she was hurt or worse, whoever did it, not the Cullen's, not the Wolves, not the Volturi. Not a single being would shelter them from my wrath. I would rip this entire planet in two to make them pay. I don't recall ever having an evil personality but, my mind quickly considered the chances of me actually being able to accomplish that. With my power no one could stop me, no I thought to myself no one would.

As I neared the house I was the many of the wolves were following, a few growled, which I ignored, they were a minor concern at the moment. With the house in sight I saw that the house was surrounded by the wolves. They were growling and snapping at Alice Jasper and Edward who looked to be protecting the house.

Some of the wolves snapped at me. Very bad move, I froze time for only a minute, but that was all that I needed. With a yelp the wolves around me flew away most with a broken jaw. The pain in my shoulder was pathetic in comparison to the feeling that Leah might have been hurt. My power seemed to be advancing and perfecting with every second. The area I controlled was larger and moved with my now. I suppose it would have been an interesting sight, wolves being thrown out of my path as though plowing through them. Most turned at me ready to attack, I felt sorry for them at this moment I would not be in control some of them may die. Fortunately for them and perhaps me, a loud and thunderous howl made them freeze in place backing away. I turned to see Sam in his wolf form running towards me, a pickup truck with Billy, Sue and Jacob right behind him. Seth was in the truck bed looking worried. I turned back and kept moving toward the house. Alice ran forward yelling "She is ok, I swear please Richard, calm down." She looked slightly frightened. I took a deep breath. "Not until I see her." I growled walking right past her.

"Relax, I'm ok." She said from inside the house. I nearly felt my knees cave. But instead I ran inside she was laying in the bed. I shook as the anger evaporated from me. I did not even realize but my sight returned to normal, the red faded making her look even more beautiful.

I climbed into the bed touching her and confirming she was there. Quickly I embraced her, "Leah… Leah." I said kissing her again and again.

"Hey! Hey! Quit it already I'm ok." She grumbled but still wrapping her arms around me.

"They said something was wrong." I told her, looking her over as though there was a sign.

"There is, sort of. I think." Sue, Billy, Sam Jacob, Seth and surprisingly Carlisle came in.

I watched her waiting to find out what it was, after a moment of hugs from Sue and Seth, she said.

"I…. I can't change." She said Looking to Sam Sue and Billy.


	28. Snow covered pain and memory

**I am sorry for the long wait, hopefully I still have a few people waiting for these. ^^ I will try hard to keep going and putting up more chapters. ^^**

Chapter 27

Sitting on the steps of the porch I was staring blankly ahead of me. My mind on the other hand was focusing hard on an image; it was the image of a dome. Carefully I imagined the half ball and I slowly scooped out the center making its thickness five feet… three…. Two, I was tempted to make it thinner but I stopped there. It was already straining my mind; my mind has been taking a real beating lately. My face did not show it, all it showed was the same impassive look, but I took notice of several people heading towards me.

"I guess this is a good time to test it" I thought to myself. Carefully I lowered the dome over the house and I. Waiting, I sat there staring straight ahead not even bothering any to pretend to be normal. I watched the several figures moved towards the barrier. I thought carefully about the dome, I maximized the amount I wanted. I felt the chill down my spine, figuratively of course. I watched as all but one walked into the dome and froze. They did not move an inch, though I could still tell they were moving a micro millimeter at a time.

Alice Cullen was smiling holding some flowers just outside the barrier, "Nice," she said impressed.

"Yeah one of two tricks I figured out." I said watching them now.

"You do realize that they are here to help right?" she asked. I merely shrugged.

Dropping the barrier, I found that the image still clear and fresh in my mind, so I put it carefully behind me over the house. Sitting there with my elbows on my knees, one hand on top of the other in front of me, I looked down.

Jacob and Sam growled at me after looking at Alice, "Again?" Jacob growled.

"I said it before, and I will say it as many times as you need. "No." I said sternly

Alice looked hopefully at me and I shook my head. I thought she would be angry.

"You have been at this for two weeks already." Yelled Jacob, Sam merely looked angrily at me, again I shrugged.

I was more curious about Alice, I refused her the same as the others, the other day she was mad, I wondered what the difference was today.

"Carlisle, Sue and Billy are fine," I said though in all honestly, if he was not a doctor he would not be allowed either.

Sue smiled and patted my back affectionately, Billy laughed. Sue understood. She and I had a rather nice conversation these last two weeks. She could see the worry and care I had for her daughter and that kept me in her graces. She walked behind me, Cracked the barrier open for her, Billy and Carlisle. Jacob tried to rush in, but found himself moving backward running away from the door. Alice laughed again.

"She is part of my pack Richard! I order you to let me in." He yelled as he turned back. Alice's eyes widened and Sam looked back from me to Jacob, I merely stared him down.

"And she is my Fiancé." I said in barely an audible whisper, but held such a firm tone it might have well been a roar. "I will not let anyone near if they could hurt her." He looked as though he would say something, however I cut him off. "You and Sam know how easy it would be for an accident to happen; all it takes is half a moment. Her blood could set someone off as she is different than before." I glanced at Alice as I said this.

Again my thoughts of Leah these last two weeks as little by little she changed. Her skin was much cooler that day, and then next she smelled different, the soft woodsy smell became more defined, like honey and pine and hint of something I could not think of. I felt the thirst growl inside of me in hunger, and I felt disgusted with myself.

I would not risk anything happening until we knew what was happening. I no longer cared about Celine or Maria, nor the Volturi, all of that had become utterly pointless.

It had been nearly a month since I fed at all, and the bindings I held on my thirst was weakening. I would not leave Leah unprotected, but I did not want to trust anyone else with her, but at the same time I knew my hunger... my thirst was getting more and more pronounced. It had been announcing itself more frequently then before.

But that too was barely worth mentioning, anything that was not Leah, her condition or her safety everything and anything else would be regarded as non-important.

I was about to say something else when I heard someone walking up behind me. The scent let me know exactly who. I turned and on reflex I dropped the barrier, Leah walked up to me looking angry and slapped me upside my head, she winced as her normal frail and human hand hit my diamond like head. "Lee are you.." I started to say reaching for her hand but she pointed her finger at me.

"Enough. I know you're worried but I am not some stupid porcelain doll." She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside followed closely by Alice, grinning and skipping. Gently I kissed Leah's already reddening hand as we walked into the bedroom.

"Well if that's all taken care of." Carlisle said smiling as he returned to giving the check up to Leah. Sue walked over and pulled me to follow her to the other side of Leah's bed. Sam and Jacob had just walked in and were standing at the foot of it.

Leah sat there smiling and chatting away with Alice, for some reason they seemed to hit it off well, "Guess we have similar tastes" I thought to myself.

"Let's be glad I am the only mind reader, huh Richard." Came Edward's voice as he entered the room with a single knock on the door, followed closely by Emmett. I rolled my eyes and thought towards him "Rusty, I only think what I mean; if you said it out loud I wouldn't really care." Which was true whatever I thought of Alice before is not how I feel now.

"So you really can't go all furry right now huh?" Emmett asked. "That time of the month?" He chortled "At least you know if you were knocked up."

"Emmett you are an ass." I said growling slightly.

"Whoa, when did you become a wolf?" he asked me. I was about to say something when I realized Carlisle and Edward were looking back and forth between themselves and Leah.

"What?" I asked. When they did not respond I hit the wall next to me with my fist, causing a loud bang.

They looked at my in surprise being pulled out of their private conversation.

Alice jumped up and ran out the door. "Alice is going to grab one." Edward confirmed apparently Carlisle's thought.

A few minutes passed and Alice came walking up and gingerly taking Leah and Sue's hand pulling them out the room. I made to follow but Edward held my shoulder.

"She needs privacy for that." I looked at him confused.

"Start talking." I told him seriously.

But before he could actually start I heard a gasp, I wrenched myself out of his grip and ran out the room, I saw the three of them leaving the rest room. Looking shocked and slightly shaken, well, all but Alice who was jumping up and down. I moved straight towards Leah.

"Leah? Leah, what's wrong?" I shook her gently as possible panic starting to poke at me. Slowly she lifted a small white stick.

I felt my eyes widen. I did not ask but she nodded as though reading my mind. "I….I'm pregnant."

"How..?" I managed to say, I did not think vampires would be able to get someone pregnant. But before I could manage to continue Jacob said something that threw me even more off balance.

"What, ..Leah? How are you pregnant? What about that whole genetic dead end? You told me you couldn't get pregnant?!" I turned to look at him,

"When the hell are you talking to my Fiancé about her sexual reproductive organs?" I yelled at him feeling a snarl slipping from my mouth.

"Jeez Jake you are really bad at your timing," Emmett said, then nudging Edward and grinning he added "Deja ve? You remember Bells and Jacob?"

I had heard enough, I turned back to Leah kissed her cheek then turned right around and walked out the door. Even for a vampire this was a lot to take in. I managed to hear Edward say "He isn't leaving he just is trying to sort it out in his head, he'll be back soon."

My mind was still reeling, Jacob and Leah had been talking about... well personal body conditions... We were planning to be married, well not were, we ARE planning to get married soon. My brain told me they knew each other a lot longer then Leah and I and that conversation might have happened ages ago, but does this mean they had _that_ kind of relationship? We would have a child, but then what was going to happen to Leah, she was very much human right now, and the child? Would he be like me? Maybe like Edwards' and Bella's child, half of both? Or something else entirely? Would our werewolf heritage affect him or her?

I did not realize how fast I was walking because I had already made it to the woods. Without realizing it I had walked all the way to the cliff where I jumped from when I first got here, Where me and Sam would sometimes meet up and talk about anything. I sat down letting my legs hang over the side, staring off not really seeing anything and just, trying to think. I winced slightly as my shoulder sent me a reminder, for the past week it has been more frequent then before. I suppose I should talk to Carlisle about it, but I did not want him to lose focus on Leah, I had put up with it for a week already, what was another nine months.

I felt like venting my frustrations out but Leah was the only one who I could share with, I suppose Sam would listen but he was a childhood friend who I had not spoken to in so long it would feel awkward. I didn't have any family or friends to talk to, so I suppose I will have to keep it to myself. I sat there just staring out at the sea not really thinking about everything I should have been, instead I just ignored those nagging thoughts about Leah and Jacob. I laid back feeling the stress and tension of these last weeks slip away.

I had been so strained that I had not let myself relax even once since Leah told me she was unable to change. It felt like a pin prick right on the shoulder... then more sharper and intense growing from the shoulder down towards my chest. I gasped at the sudden pain clutching at the ground the pain was blinding I jerked back slamming the back of my head into the ground. Then it went black...

This familiar darkness, much like when I had almost hurt Leah and Alice in that basement. I was floating in the dark. I felt the same as I had then, my body was simply floating, waiting for me to open my eyes.

With a tired sigh I opened them and looked around expecting the inky blackness to be around me, but instead I saw a scene from my memories, one I thought I would have long forgotten.

I could hear my mother talking on the phone, It happened just before we were going to move.

"No Sam I won't tell you, you lied to me." My mother whispered over the phone. Sam? I thought of my best friend, but he wouldn't be talking on the phone with my mom, and I don't think he would lie to her.

I looked at myself sitting just under the window sill half asleep. I continued to listen to my mother's conversation. "I heard Tiffany is pregnant." She responded. "You left Allison because you couldn't handle it. You make me sick. This is goodbye." I looked through the window and saw a fuzzy image of my mother. Her sniffing made it clear she was crying.

I was floating but as my brain worked out what she said, something when I was a child was unimportant but to me now made sense. I felt like I was no longer floating I was falling.

I remembered the jokes people would say about how we were close enough to be brothers. How Sam's mom never seemed to like me over at their house. How I asked Leah if Sam and I really looked that similar. I was spiraling down, down into darkness. With a harsh jerk I felt a rush of pain flowing through my body, some foreign pressure was on my forearms and waist. My eyes flew open as I screamed in agony again my body was being torn to shreds and burned in acid. I felt the pressure from my arms slacken for a moment and I took advantage of that moment thrashing about in pain in the hope to simply "throw" the pain aside.

"Richard?! Please I know it is difficult but.. guh.. you.. must stop moving!" someone yelled to me. "Jasper go! Alice you can do it." The returning of the pressure to my arms told me I was being pinned. I could make out the sound of the bushes rustling as someone came hurrying towards us. "Esme! You made it, hurry now it may help him." I could hear the concern in the voice, apparently this was something Esme would not like doing. I heard a sound of something struggling a small screeching of pain and a snap. I could hear the sound of something tearing and as I felt something move around my head holding it face up in a vice like grip, my vision was blinding black and red, I couldn't make out any details. suddenly a warm and wet spattering hit my face, it started along the side and moved to past my cheek to my mouth, the smell was like a wet or rotting vegetable. But as the warm liquid hit my lips the taste was divine, I forced my lips apart as far as I could letting my tongue shoot out licking where I could reach as the blood was poured into my mouth. I felt my body slackening and the pressure from my arms released my arms were free and my vision cleared I saw the deer in Esme's hands and reached for it, grabbing hold of hit and sank my teeth into it drinking heavily from it. But it wasn't enough. I turned smelling prey nearby. I jumped up and ran towards it in a blink I captured the animal mid gallop, another was skittering to turn away but I reached out grabbing it and slamming it to the ground, a crunching noise as it hit made me know it would not be leaving, I returned my attention to the struggling animal beneath me and with a large swing of my head I threw myself into the body of flesh ripping into it and drinking more. after the third body was drained I was able to make sense of what was around me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper were around me watching carefully. I fell back on to my butt holding my head.

"Did someone slip my a roofie?" I attempted though no one seemed in a humorous mood.

Carlisle approached slowly. I took a steadying breath and told him I was in my right mind. Alice looked horrified, a look I did not think she could make. Jasper looked grim. Esme had half her face covered so I was unsure of her. I looked down at what what the cause. I felt my eye widen in surprise. Half my torso was a dark grey, my shoulder was pitch black and my arm down to my elbow was a light grey. I felt Carlisle began to look over the blackening area.

A sudden thought entered my head. "Why aren't you with Leah?...You can't tell Leah about this." I half pleaded half warned him, holding on to his arm and looking him right in the eye.

With a small smile he said "We can speak about that later Richard, right now I am more concerned about you." I got up and took a step back.

"And my ONLY concern is about her." I moved another step back making it clear. He sighed and answered. "She is fine, she is asleep and her mother is there with Edward and Bella, both will be more then able to keep her safe."

I took a step towards him reassured that Leah was alright. As always she would be my first and only priority.


End file.
